Símbolos
by Regina Frenshaw
Summary: Rose es víctima de una ilusión, un sueño muy real, que le deja marcas y secuelas. Su relacion con Scorpius Malfoy y con su primo Albus cambia hasta convertirse en algo que no comprende, mientras se siente manejada por una fuerza externa a ella misma, como así también les sucede a ellos. Tratar de descubrir que es lo que le sucede puede llevar al desastre.
1. Ilusión

Hola gente (: Les traigo un fic que creo que puede resultar interesante (?) Bueno, por lo menos a mi esta resultando interesante escribirlo, jaja.

Voy con las formalidades y hago las aclaraciónes pertinentes y luego los dejo en paz para que lean.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K. Rowling, no así la historia, que es de mi invención. Este Disclaimer es el mismo para todos los capítulos de esta historia.

**Personajes:** La tensión principal ocurre entre Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Pero habrá otras parejas.

**Advertencias:** Habrá Lemmon (escenas de sexo explícito), escenas menores de violencia e Incesto.

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic esta basado en la "Tabla Simbólica", que si quieren buscarla en Internet, seguro la encuentran. La tabla consta de treinta palabras, las mismas que titularán los treinta capítulos que tiene este fíc. Si, treinta. A partir de esto, tengan en cuenta de que se trata de una Tabla simbólica, precisamente. Por lo que, si ven que un título no es específicamente explícito con lo que pasa en el capítulo al cual titula, búsquenle el simbolismo. Les aseguro que lo tendrá.

**Nota:** La historia principal es, como bien indico en "Personajes", entre Rose, Scorpius y Albus. Quizás haya algún capítulo, entre los primeros sobre todo, en el que aparezca mas Scorpius que Al, o viceversa, lo irán viendo en el transcurso de la historia. Rose, en cambio, será plena protagonista. Se darán cuenta de que viene este fíc en cuando lean el primer capítulo. Cualquier duda que tengan no tienen más que preguntarme mediante un Review. Y con respecto a los reviews... realmente si les gusta la historia no duden en ponerme, aunque no más sea, un "me gusto". Porque es importante, de veras no se imaginan cuanto.

Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo y espero que les guste. ¡Kisses!

_**Agus.**_

* * *

__**SÍMBOLOS**_**  
**_

* * *

**1. Ilusión**

* * *

La noche estrellada cubría el desierto. Ella estaba sentada a los pies de un cactus de enorme tamaño, el mismo que le había proporcionado algo de sombra durante el día. Miraba hacia el cielo, tratando de localizar alguna constelación que le dijera dónde estaba y que le diera una pista de cómo volver a casa.

¿O todo sería un sueño? ¿Es que acaso ella despertaría de un momento a otro en su colegio, en su cuarto, en su cama? No estaba del todo segura de que así fuera, pero… no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había ido a parar allí. Quizás esa fuera claramente una pista de que estaba soñando. O simplemente… alguien la había llevado allí por la fuerza, porque su varita no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tembló. El desierto era tan frío de noche como era cálido de día. La arena bajo sus pies estaba fría; su respiración salía como un vaho de humo blanco desde su boca. Quería salir de allí, desaparecer de ese lugar.

Apretó más su campera negra contra su cuerpo, buscando calor. Su cabello rizado caía suelto por su espalda y sus hombros. Se recostó en la arena, en posición fetal, y cerró los ojos en un intento de dormirse y así despertar de esa espantosa fantasía.

La luz del sol, después de lo que ella creyó que no fueron mas que cinco segundos, dio de lleno en su cara y la obligo a abrir los ojos, levantando sus parpados con pesadez, haciendo que el brillo solar la segara por unos momentos. Todo ese extraño lugar comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Se puso de pie con parsimonia, mirando hacia ambos lados. Necesitaba con urgencia tomar agua. Su cerebro y su cuerpo reclamaban hidratación. Caminó hacia su izquierda, primero lentamente, luego con más urgencia. Tenía sed. Y si no la saciaba pronto, de seguro moriría.

Anduvo bajo los rayos implacables del sol durante lo que le parecieron horas y horas, hasta que su cansancio hizo que sus rodillas flanquearan, haciéndola caer de bruces en la arena. Los granos se le pegaron en la piel por la transpiración e invadieron su camisa color café, su sostén blanco, sus shorts de jean. Su cabello era una maraña colorada, aunque ella no entendía por qué, si estaba en el lugar del mundo en el que menos viento corría en ese momento.

Giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar acostada en la arena, de cara al sol. Cerró los ojos. _"Quiero que cuando abra mis ojos, todo esto haya desaparecido. Quiero despertar en mi cama, en mi habitación de Hogwarts, lejos ya de esta pesadilla. Deseo con todo mi corazón que esto sólo haya sido una etérea ilusión"_. Nada la preparó para lo que vio cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse.

—¡Rosie, Rosie! ¡¿Estás bien?

Los ojos verdes de su primo Albus la miraban fijamente, cubiertos de un velo de angustia. Su cabello castaño caía empapado de transpiración sobre su rostro. Su boca estaba entreabierta y jadeaba, como si viniera de correr una maratón y tenía el torso desnudo, expuesto a la luz del sol, perlado de sudor. Rose contuvo la respiración.

—¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Tan solo mírala, parece a punto de sufrir un colapso.

A Rose se le erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca al oír esa voz. Se giro de golpe para descubrir, a su lado derecho, unos ojos grises que, a la luz del sol, se veían mucho más claros de lo normal. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al igual que su primo, y tenía la mandíbula tensa, en una mueca que Rose no entendía que significaba. El rubio cabello refulgía a la luz del astro, tornándolo brillante, como si se tratase de hebras de oro.

Estaba atontada. ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos dos ahí?

—Bueno… es una forma de decir, ya sé que no está bien… ¿Qué hacemos?

—Cargarla, por supuesto.

Scorpius Malfoy acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de ella y le hizo una leve caricia. Rose tembló, azorada, y miró a su primo, que observaba a su vez a Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, claro… yo la cargo.

—No puedes con ella, yo soy más fuerte, yo lo haré.

—Te digo que lo haré yo…

—No puedes, Albus.

Dicho esto, y más rápidamente de lo que Rose hubiera tardado en quejarse, la levantó en vilo del piso y empezó a caminar con ella en brazos.

La pelirroja no entendía cómo había terminado entre los brazos de él y con su cara pegada a su pecho. A cada paso que él daba, su corazón latía más deprisa y lo único que deseaba era que Malfoy la dejara en el mismo lugar de donde la había levantado. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella como garras. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, pero por sobre todo, se sentía impotente. ¿Por qué él tenía que cargarla de esa forma, sin pedirle permiso, estando su primo para poder hacerlo? Por Merlín, ¡si ellos ni siquiera se hablaban!

—Scorpius, deja a Rose en la arena.

—La estoy cargando, deberías agradecerme en vez de hacer tanto escándalo.

—¡Deja a mi prima en la arena _ahora_, Scorpius!

El rubio se giró, quedando cara a cara con el de ojos verdes.

—Y si no lo hago… ¿Qué harás?

Albus miró a su amigo sin entender, intimidado de repente por aquella pregunta tan cargada de arrogancia, tan llena de desafío. ¿Qué que haría él? Pues, lo mataría. Así de simple. Él era su mejor amigo, pero Rose era… Rose era…

—¿Qué harás, Albus?

—Yo… yo… te mataré si no la sueltas. Lo lamentarás…

Scorpius se percató del cambio en su amigo, que nunca era violento ni impulsivo en lo que hacía o decía… pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sí, Albus podía ser su mejor amigo, pero sólo era el primo de Rose. Y él… él quería ser más que sólo el mejor amigo del primo de Rose.

Sonrió. Con que Albus…

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Que la sueltes, te digo!

—No quiero.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, Rose no supo con claridad cómo fue. En unos segundos Albus se había lanzado encima del rubio y éste, previendo que pasaría, la había apoyado en la arena para hacerle frente sin que ella saliera lastimada.

Albus enterró su puño en el estómago de Scorpius y Rose ahogó un grito que se mezcló con la tos del rubio, en un intento por recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe. Cayó de rodillas con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo tratando de mitigar el dolor del impacto.

—¡Albus, ¿qué estás haciendo?—gritó la pelirroja horrorizada, hablando por primera vez.

Su voz salió ronca y dos tonos más bajo de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Ninguno de los dos le prestó la menor atención.

El rubio elevó sus ojos grises hacia Albus, que lo contemplaba con una locura que no era nada común en él pintada en sus ojos verdes. Apretaba las manos en puños y temblaba. Scorpius volvió a sonreír.

—Así que…

—Ella es mía. —Lo cortó el otro. El rubio acentuó su sonrisa.

Rose contuvo el aliento. No podía creer lo que oía.

—Te felicito, Albus… estás enamorado de tu prima. Pero…

—Es mía, Scorpius. Ni se te ocurra tocarla.

—Pero la mala noticia para ti, es que yo también me enamoré de ella… y no te voy a poner el camino así de fácil.

Dicho esto, y regocijándose con la cara de estupefacción del otro, se levantó y le golpeó con el puño en pleno rostro, sintiendo cómo la nariz del moreno se quebraba bajo sus nudillos. Albus retrocedió, tomándose la nariz con ambas manos, sintiendo un dolor punzante recorrerle todo el rostro hasta la cabeza cada vez que intentaba respirar. Gritó de furia antes de abalanzarse hacia delante nuevamente.

La patada de él hacia el rubio llego tan inesperadamente como había llegado el último ataque, pero Scorpius la esquivó. Ambos se miraban con odio, jadeantes. El aire era tan pesado, que en ese corto intercambio de manos habían gastado una energía muy preciosa y el calor del sol empezaba a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de ambos.

Rose los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. La conversación que acababa de oír no tenía el menor sentido… ¿Es que acaso se peleaban por ella?

Comenzó a ponerse histérica cuando vio que se seguían pegando, cada vez con más violencia y, evidentemente, con menos aire a cada acercamiento que tenían. Albus sangraba por la nariz y Scorpius tenía un labio partido y una ceja hinchada.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía detenerlos? ¿Cómo podía hacer que pararan esa locura? Se incorporó, llorando pero furiosa, y corrió con todo el ímpetu del que fue capaz hasta acortar la poca distancia que la separaba de ellos.

Y se interpuso en la pelea: algo que nunca, jamás, debió haber hecho.

Recibió el puño cerrado del rubio en la pelvis y el de Albus en su antebrazo. El dolor la dejó paralizada por unos segundos, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder hablar. Escuchó los gritos frenéticos de ambos chicos a lo lejos, como una canción de fondo en una película _muggle_ de guerra. El cabello de Scorpius se confundió con el color del sol; las manos de su primo en su cintura se hicieron borrosas, casi parecidas a un holograma de mala calidad.

Y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Despertó sobresaltada, empapada de un sudor frío que hacía que la fina tela de su pijama se le pegara al cuerpo, haciéndola sentir sucia. Se sentó en su cama como impulsada por un resorte y cerró los ojos tomándose la cabeza con las manos, queriendo recordar cada detalle del sueño que acababa de tener, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parar de temblar como una hoja en un frío día otoñal.

¿Albus y Scorpius, peleando como dos energúmenos… por ella? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Albus enamorado de ella? ¿Scorpius enamorado de ella? ¿Y que hacían en un desierto?

Ambos chicos eran mejores amigos desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts y el moreno había sido seleccionado, con un gran shock familiar de por medio, en Slytherin. Albus había sido el mejor amigo de ella prácticamente desde que nacieron. Habían crecido juntos, todo lo habían hecho juntos. Y su relación no había cambiado aún cuando él había sido seleccionado en una casa diferente a la suya.

Pero con Scorpius… a pesar de que era el mejor amigo de su primo, ellos nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Su relación se basaba en saludos corteses y alguna que otra mirada, pero nada más. Nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido pensar que al rubio le sucedía algo más con ella, a pesar de que su prima Dominique la molestaba con ello continuamente, sólo porque él era el mejor amigo de Albus.

Y lo de Albus… ¿Qué demonios había significado ese "ella es mía"? Y Scorpius, si mal no recordaba, le había echado en cara que estaba enamorado de su prima. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Cayo en la cuenta de que un maldito sueño no podía hacerla poner así de nerviosa. ¿Y que si ellos se habían peleado, aparentemente por el amor de ella, hasta matarse? Había sido solo un sueño. Sólo una maldita _ilusión_.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la pelvis y se llevó instantáneamente las manos a ese lugar de su cuerpo. No comprendió qué le pasaba hasta que también sintió dolor en su antebrazo y se acordó de la pelea del sueño, en la que ellos le habían pegado por equivocación, por meterse en donde no debía.

En ese momento tuvo miedo. Los sueños son sueños, ilusiones, y no pasan a la realidad… ¿o sí? Se miró el antebrazo en donde le dolía y descubrió una aureola amarillenta que empezaba a ponerse morada. Bajó su vista, horrorizada, sólo para levantarse la empapada remera y descubrir una huella similar en la parte baja de su pelvis. Justo donde comenzaba su intimidad.

Tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración intranquila cuando apoyo la cabeza otra vez en la almohada para intentar dormirse. No quería mas espejismos, únicamente quería dormir… aún sintiendo el dolor que le recordaba la ilusión pasada.


	2. Intriga

¡Hola gente! Estoy de vuelta.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Hacen que uno quiera seguir escribiendo (: Me encanta leerlos y también contestarlos. Se que les ha parecido confuso el capítulo primero, pero esto recien empieza. Les pido paciencia. No van a tener que esperar mucho para que las aguas se pongan turbias.

Sin más, los dejo para que lean. ¡Un beso enorme!

**_Agus._**

* * *

**2. Intriga**

* * *

Albus levanto la vista y la fijo en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Al parecer ellas estaban hablando… una charla casual.

De repente, Rose levantó la mirada y clavo sus ojos celestes en los verdes de él. Y lo primero que pensó Albus era lo hermosa que se veía su prima en ese momento. Llevaba el cabello rojo atado en una larga trenza que caía de costado por su hombro, hasta su cintura. Algunos rizos rebeldes se soltaban de sus ataduras, enmarcando su rostro de forma desordenada, pero encantadora. Sus labios rosados y carnosos, estaban apenas entreabiertos. La nariz pequeña y respingada, surcada de pequeñas pequitas casi imperceptibles vistas desde lejos, pero que Albus sabía perfectamente que se encontraban ahí. Y esos ojos profundos, como un océano, que lo escrutaban de forma pensativa y algo contrariada a la vez.

Frunció el ceño cuando el contacto visual fue interrumpido de repente por su prima, que hizo un gesto exagerado, aparentemente para soltarse del agarre de Lucy. La vio tomarse el antebrazo con fuerza con su mano contraria y hacer una mueca de dolor y enseguida la preocupación sobrevino a todo lo demás. Se levanto presuroso y caminó con paso firme hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, ante la atenta mirada de Scorpius que había observado todo en el mismo momento que su amigo.

* * *

—¿Por qué eres tan arisca, Nique? —Lysander intentaba hacerle una caricia a su novia por debajo de la mesa, pero era rechazado continuamente por los manotazos y las miradas de odio que ella le dedicaba.

Dominique pasaba mucho tiempo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, así como Lysander hacía lo propio en la de Gryffindor. El rubio rió con ganas y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Eres imposible.

—¿Qué demonios haces conmigo entonces?

—Te soporto, mujer. No cualquiera lo haría.

Ella le respondió la osadía con una mirada asesina acompañada de un potente pellizcon por debajo de la mesa. Él maldijo por lo bajo, pero se rió satisfecho. Adoraba hacerla enojar.

—Nique, no cualquiera te soportaría, claro que no… pero porque yo no pienso dejar que nadie más te toque.

—Si, claro. No quieras arreglarlo, Sandy.

—¡Hey! ¡No me llames Sandy!

Lorcan, sentado al frente de su hermano y siendo fiel espectador de la pelea, se rió a carcajada limpia.

—Esto es demasiado para mi salud mental, me iré a buscar a Lucy.

* * *

Lucy observaba a Rose, preocupada. Su prima estaba inapetente, algo muy raro tratándose de ella, y además hacía dos días que se encontraba callada y pensativa.

Aún así, lo más raro del caso no era todo eso, sino el detalle de que durante esos dos días que llevaba en esa actitud extraña, había estado esquivando a Albus hasta en las clases compartidas que tenía con él.

Esto la desconcertaba. No recordaba haberlos visto peleando… lo cual, ya de por sí, habría sido muy extraño. Igual podría haber sucedido y ella quizás no estaba ni enterada ya que, a pesar de que los tres estaban en el mismo año junto con Louis, este último y ella estaban en Gryffindor, mientras que Rose estaba en Ravenclaw y Albus en Slytherin. Así que no tenía forma de pescarlos en nada extraño.

Aquella mañana, un lluvioso sábado de fines de Septiembre, se había escapado a la mesa de Ravenclaw para sentarse junto a su prima e intentar que le dijera algo, pero era inútil.

—¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?

Pregunto por milésima vez. Rose suspiró.

—Porque no es nada, Lu.

—Si no fuera nada estarías comiendo y Albus no te estaría mirando de la forma en que lo hace desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Ante esta afirmación, Rose levanto la cabeza de repente para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su primo, profundos e insondables. Se sentía estúpida por haber quedado tan condicionada por un tonto sueño, pero las marcas seguían ahí, en su piel, recordándoselo minuto a minuto. La que había causado el golpe del rubio, le dolía más que la causada por Albus… pero aun así ambas llameaban.

Lucy vio con incomprensión como los ojos de sus primos quedaban sellados, mirándose el uno al otro prácticamente sin pestañear. Le molesto no entender. Le gustaba enterarse de todo, y Rose era la persona mas indescifrable de la familia… y no lograba entrar en su cabeza. En un impulso, la tomo por el antebrazo para sacudirla y así sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Mierda, Lucy!

Rose hizo una mueca de dolor y retiró su brazo con furia de las manos de su prima, maldiciendo por lo bajo el estar siendo observada por todos los Ravenclaw's cercanos a ellas, debido a su forma de hablar. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos y la miro, anonadada.

—Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si apenas te toque!

—Yo… —Cayo en la cuenta de que había sido descuidada. No quería contarle a su prima el sueño que había tenido. Se puso nerviosa. —Es que… me lastime jugando al Quidditch.

Lucy pestañeo. Rose y Quidditch no eran dos palabras que en general fueran de la mano…

—Rose… tu no juegas al Quidditch.

La otra dio un respingo. _"¿Por qué demonios no se me ocurrió una mejor excusa? Genial, Rowena estaría orgullosa de mí."_

—Es que estuvo practicando con nosotros y uno de los bateadores del equipo de Slytherin calculo mal y… —Albus apareció de la nada y tomo el brazo de su prima con sumo cuidado, levantando la manga de su camisa blanca, acariciándole la piel en el recorrido, percibiendo el estremecimiento de ella ante el tacto, para dejar al descubierto un moretón del tamaño de una pelotita de tenis. —…y eso fue lo que paso.

Rose temblaba. No sabía si agradecer a su primo por haberla rescatado de tamaño aprieto, si echarlo a patadas de allí o si pedirle una explicación de cómo demonios sabía él que ella tenía un moretón en el brazo, justo donde él posaba su mano en ese preciso momento. Porque, si bien quizás los nervios la habían nublado para dar a su prima una excusa más convincente, no por nada era una Ravenclaw. No era tonta: su primo sabía perfectamente que ella tenía el brazo lastimado… Pero la intrigaba como era que lo sabía y la intrigaba más aún saber si él estaba enterado de que había otra marca en su cuerpo… y de donde estaba.

—Claro… es que fui a verlos jugar y Albus me presto su escoba, ya sabes, dar unas vueltas… y me metí mucho en el campo de juego y el pobre de Gribs… bueno, no tiene muchas luces.

—Es un buen golpeador. —Lo defendió Albus, aún sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—¿Me tratas de decir que yo soy un buen blanco de tiro?

—Oh vamos, Rose, fue un accidente.

—¿Así que eso era? —Lucy intervino en la discusión tan de repente como había desaparecido de ella, y sus primos giraron a mirarla, algo desorientados con su pregunta. —Quiero decir, ¿estaban peleados porque el imbecil de Gribs había pegado a Rose con una maldita bludger?

Rose no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿De donde _demonios_ había sacado su prima tamaña conclusión? Decidió no sacarla de la oscuridad… claramente le convenía no poner luz en aquel tema.

—Eh si… es que Albus defendió a Gribs y yo… yo me enfade.

—¡Ey, yo no lo defendí! Lo que pasa es que tú te fuiste corriendo sin dejarme decir palabra.

—Tienes suerte de que no me haya quebrado un brazo.

—Oh, vamos, Rose. Gribs no tiene tanta fuerza.

—Primero dices que es un buen golpeador y luego dices que no tiene fuerza. ¿De que diablos serviría un golpeador sin fuerza?

—¡Rose! No me enredes…

—Intentas defender lo indefendible, Albus…

—Oigan… —La pelirroja hija de Percy estaba empezando a adorar como, a un llamado suyo, las cabezas se sus dos primos se giraban a un solo tiempo a mirarla, como reclamándole la interrupción. —Me superan… parecen una pareja de enamorados peleándose sobre si lo que hizo su hijo pequeño esta bien o esta mal…

Los colores empezaron a subir por el rostro Rose y pronto sintió la cara arder, sabiendo que estaba casi tan roja como su cabello. ¡¿De donde DEMONIOS…? Definitivamente Lucy tenía serios problemas inventando teorías…

Albus estaba parado a su lado, tieso como un palo, con el rostro duro, un gesto inusual en él.

Justo en ese momento, la cabellera rubia de Lorcan de hizo presente en el sitio. Sonrió a los tres primos con una expresión despreocupada y feliz.

—¡Lu! Te estaba buscando. No estabas en tu mesa…

—No, porque estaba aquí.

—Claro, ahora te veo… —Contesto Lorcan rodando los ojos ante el irónico comentario de su novia. Sin más, y saludando cortamente a los otros dos, tiro de ella y desaparecieron de allí.

Albus y Rose se quedaron un momento estáticos, viendo como el comedor, poco a poco, se iba vaciando. La pelirroja levanto la mirada desde su asiento y su primo bajo la cabeza hasta encadenar su vista otra vez con la suya. Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el moreno suspiró y se sentó al lado de ella en el banco de la larga mesa de Ravenclaw. Rose se removió en su asiento, incómoda.

—¿No me vas a decir como te hiciste eso?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —Atajó ella. Albus pestaño.

—No tendría porque saberlo…

—Yo creo que solo te haces el idiota. ¿Cómo es que me sacaste del aprieto tan airosamente si no sabías tenía un golpe en el brazo?

—Rosie… yo solo te estaba observando desde mi mesa y me pareció extraña tu reacción. Cuando llegue y escuche la excusa sin pies ni cabeza que le habías dado a Lu, decidí sacarte del paso… No tengo ni idea de quien te hizo eso, y la verdad es que creo que no quiero saberlo.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Porque no podría evitar ir a golpearlo.

Rose rió para sus adentros. La situación era bizarra. _"¿Te pegarías a ti mismo, querido primo?"_

Albus se despeinó el cabello en un gesto desinteresado y clavo sus ojos verdes en el techo encantado del Salón. Rose lo miró de costado, pensado que su primo quizás estaba siendo sincero con ella y que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le había sucedido.

Recorrió con su mirada el perfil de él, sus expresivos ojos verdes y su cabello color azabache, igual al de su padre, cayendo desordenado sobre su rostro. Era la primera vez en su vida que se le cruzaba por la cabeza que su primo era realmente muy apuesto.

Sondeó los alrededores con la mirada. Tres chiquillas de cuarto año miraban a Albus como si su cara fuera una pintura de Leonardo da Vinci y quisieran descubrir si de verdad "La Mona Lisa" escondía algo tras la expresión de su rostro. Frunció el ceño, enojada. Le molestaba que miraran tanto a su primo. Oh si, le molestaba sobremanera.

Albus se volvió a mirarla, sonriente de repente y las muchachitas suspiraron. Rose las fulminó con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, si no me quieres contar no hay problema Rosie. Pero… hazme el favor de no desaparecerte, ¿quieres? Te extraño cuando no te veo por un par de días.

Y diciendo esto, la tomó por los brazos atrayéndola hacia sí, pegándola a su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello con parsimonia y dándole un dulce beso en la frente. Ella cerro los ojos y se dejó abrazar por él, rendida. ¿Como podía habérsele cruzado por la cabeza que su primo estuviera enamorado de ella? Era completamente ridículo y la exasperaba. Su primo la adoraba… y había tenido millones de oportunidades para robarle un beso y nunca lo había echo. Definitivamente, no había ningún fuego entre ellos. No, no había fuego entre ellos. No había…

"_¿Qué ganas mintiéndote a ti misma? Estúpida, estúpida."_

—Me voy, Rosebud. —Declaró, utilizando ese apodo del que solo él hacía acopio. Rose no respondía a nadie más que no fuera él si la llamaban de ese modo. —Tengo una _verdadera _practica de Quidditch en diez minutos y Scorpius ya me esta mirando mal porque sigo aquí cuando debería estar yendo al campo con él. Oh… mira, increíblemente vendrá a buscarme. —El moreno reía… Rose sentía deseos de ser tragada por la tierra en ese preciso instante.

—Albus. Weasley…

Scorpius la saludo con su modo habitual, seguro y de pocas palabras. Rose hizo un intento por no mirarlo, para no tener que perderse en sus ojos fríos, pero no pudo evitarlo y se giro.

Él le dedico una paralizante sonrisa de medio lado y movió su cabeza a modo de saludo. Rose imitó el gesto, perturbada. El rubio se giro para mirar a Albus.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, dame solo un segundo, Scorp…

Él asintió y se alejo unos pasos, apoyándose en la mesa con elegancia, apartando sus rubios cabellos del rostro con una mano. Rose sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver como todas las chicas suspiraban al pasar por su lado. No entendió porque, pero se sintió afectada. Podría molestarle que las mujeres se fijaran en Albus, pero… ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—Tengo que dejarte, Rosebud… pero no te pierdas otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Dime, ¿seguro que estas bien con ese brazo?

Rose se giró a mirarlo de repente. Quiso presionarlo un poco más, para estar segura de que su primo no sabía nada de su sueño. Pero, de todas formas, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Era un sueño, _su_ sueño, nadie más sabía que soñaba salvo ella misma. De todos modos, la inesperada aparición del rubio la había dejado atontada como para intentar alguna de sus artimañas.

—Si… si, de verdad, estoy bien. Ve a la práctica.

El sonrió y beso su cabello pelirrojo con suavidad.

—¿No quieres venir?

La pelirroja lo pensó. Luego recordó que no había desayunado nada y que su estomago le pedía a gritos, aunque no mas fuera, una taza de café con leche.

—Terminaré de comer y luego te alcanzo, ¿quieres?

—Te espero, linda. —Terminó él y, con una última caricia en su mejilla, se levantó del asiento y se fue, dejándola aun más atontada que antes.


	3. Ventana

BUENAS! Les traigo el tercer capi. Por ahí pedían a Scorp... aquí tienen a Scorp ;) Disfrútenlo ladies, se que lo harán jaja.

Un beso enorme y MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews! Me alegro de que les este gustando!

**_Agus._**

* * *

**3. Ventana**

* * *

Al acabar de desayunar, Rose fue la última en salir del Gran Salón. Camino, recorriendo pasillos desiertos y escaleras movedizas, hasta llegar a su Sala Común. Cuando entro, vio prácticamente a todos los de su casa dentro de ella. A pesar de ser sábado y que aún el frío del otoño no se hacía del todo presente, la copiosa lluvia que empañaba los vidrios hacía que todos se abstuvieran de salir. Seguramente, los lugares de reunión serían las Salas Comunes, la Biblioteca y algunas aulas vacías, usadas con fines muy poco cercanos a los que, seguramente, los Fundadores les habrían querido dar.

Pensó que algunos de estos últimos probablemente serían Dominique y Lysander, o Lucy y Lorcan. Miró a su alrededor. Las cabelleras de ellos eran fáciles de identificar. Era como buscar a su primo Louis, rubio casi blanco, en el medio del resto de los varones de la familia, todos morenos o pelirrojos.

Los Scamander no estaban. Rió para sus adentros, quizás con algo de nostalgia. Ella nunca había estado de novia en su vida.

Apartando todos esos pensamientos, fue derecho a su habitación, a cambiarse. Que el resto del colegio no saliera, no significaba que ella tampoco lo haría. Le había dicho a Albus que iría a verlo y ella siempre cumplía con su palabra. Se calzó unas botas de lluvia muggles de color negro, que sus abuelos Granger le habían obsequiado hacía un año atrás. Tomó su campera impermeable roja y empezó a ponérsela mientras se miraba en el espejo de pié que se encontraba en la única pared despejada del cuarto.

No era una muñeca como su prima Victorie, ni tenía la sensualidad de Dominique. Su cabello ensortijado y del color del fuego era imposible de controlar, por lo que ella lo ataba a duras penas y dejaba que los rizos cayeran sobre sus ojos celestes, sin darle demasiada importancia. Era delgada, de cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, pero tenía muy poco busto. Dominique la molestaba siempre diciéndole que era plana.

No veía que podía haber en ella que causara que dos hombres, debía admitirlo, tan apuestos y tan llenos de admiradoras a las que les encantaría ponerse a sus pies, y que encima eran íntimos amigos, se pelearan por ella del modo en que ella lo había soñado.

Arrugó la nariz y suspiró. ¿Sería acaso una fantasía de su subconsciente? ¿Qué los hombres suspiraran y se pelearan por ella al igual que lo hacían por Victorie? Se regañó a si misma de solo pensarlo. Ella adoraba ser como era. Ella era Rose. Y nunca, jamás, una persona como Malfoy, que dejaba sin aire a la mayoría de las mujeres con tan solo sonreírles, se fijaría en una chica como ella. Más bien Lily, con su cabello rojo liso y continuamente suelto, sus avellanados ojos felinos y su sonrisa sensual y divertida, era el tipo de mujer que atraería la atención de un Malfoy.

No podía poner la misma excusa con Albus, ya que Lily era su hermana. _"Y es tu primo"_, pensó. _"Pero no es lo mismo"_, respondió otra voz en su cabeza.

Agito su cabello de un lado a otro, y la trenza voló, impactándose en sus mejillas con un golpe seco, haciendo aparecer una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Al menos era bonita. Era linda, de una forma extraña. Tenía algo que la hacía distinguirse de las demás, aunque no estaba segura de que era aquello. Atractiva, habría dicho su prima Molly. Interesante, supuso habría sido la apreciación de su tía Fleur. Interesante. Al igual que todas las mujeres de su familia.

Salió de su habitación rápido y bajo por las escaleras, atravesando la sala, saliendo por la puerta, recorriendo pasillos, hasta llegar al segundo piso. Se asomó a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver el campo de Quidditch. A pesar de la lluvia, no había niebla. Era simplemente una llovizna de fin de verano. Logró ver a los jugadores montados en escobas, con sus capas verdes ondeando en el viento. Las decoraciones plateadas se perdían en el gris del cielo torrencial.

Las siete figuras daban vueltas por la cancha. No logró distinguir a Albus, ya que casi todos los chicos eran morenos y ella estaba a una distancia considerable. Pero si enfocó su mirada en la única cabellera rubia del grupo. Le pareció que tomaba la Quaffle con una velocidad imposible, se giraba hacia el castillo, e iba hasta los aros que estaban de ese lado, marcando un tanto muy bueno. Imaginó su sonrisa de triunfo, el gris de sus ojos brillando en medio de la lluvia, a Albus felicitándolo desde lejos. Y sonrió para si misma.

En ese momento, le pareció que él la observaba. Que la veía, a pesar de la lluvia y el cristal del vidrio que la ocultaba. Pero fue apenas un segundo. Al siguiente, él rubio se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, para seguir con la práctica.

Se estremeció, borrando la tonta sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, pensando que, quizás, se estaba volviendo loca. Se apartó de la ventana y continuó caminando, muy despacio, los dos pisos que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta del castillo.

La abrió con cuidado, saliendo a la lluvia, poniéndose enseguida la capucha de la campera para no mojarse tanto. De repente se sentía perturbada. De no haberle dicho a Albus que iría a verlo, de seguro se daría media vuelta en ese mismo momento y regresaría por donde había venido.

Al acercarse más al campo, empezó a escuchar los gritos de los jugadores y las risas de algunos de ellos. Distinguió la de Albus y volvió a sonreír. En cuando se dio cuenta de ello, sus labios se transformaron en una fina línea sin expresión alguna. Evidentemente, tenía un problema.

Empujo la puerta y, cuando la traspaso y la hubo cerrado, se dirigió a las gradas. Escuchó que Albus le gritaba algo y levantó los ojos al cielo. Allí estaban, uno al lado del otro. El rubio sonriendo de medio lado, sensual y atractivo. El moreno con su sonrisa de dientes blancos, cariñosa y comprensiva. Ambos estaban empapados y embarrados de pies a cabeza, despeinados, con las ropas sucias y jadeantes. Rose pensó que se veían jodidamente sexys y unas incomprensibles ganas se lanzarse sobre ambos se apoderaron de ella.

"_Estas enloqueciendo, Rose"_, la voz en su cabeza era cada vez más potente y alarmada.

Se sentó en las gradas más altas, aun cuando sus cinco sentidos le indicaban que se fuera de allí lo más pronto posible. Se apretó la campera al cuerpo, de repente con frío, cuando su quietud hizo que comenzara a mojarse cada vez más. Y los miró, cuando volvieron a sus puestos.

Albus en su búsqueda de la Snitch, al igual que su padre lo había echo antes que él. Scorpius como cazador, puesto en el cual se desempeñaba con extrema habilidad. Él rubio había sido nombrado capitán ese mismo año y era muy exigente con sus jugadores. Rose no recordaba la última vez que había visto un equipo empezar a entrenar tan temprano en el año.

El juego se volvió dinámico. Los chicos reían. Eran todos varones y eso les daba la posibilidad de hacerse chistes machistas o reírse de algún comentario sobre alguna mujer en particular, entre otras cosas a las que Rose prefería hacer oídos sordos.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Albus hubo atrapado la Snitch, el rubio felicitó a sus compañeros por el entrenamiento y todos se dirigieron a las duchas. Rose comenzó el descenso, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar por los escalones mojados. Aún así, antes de llegar al suelo y cuando le faltaban solo dos escalones, piso un charco que no logró ver, la suela de su bota no logró asirse a la madera y ella fue impulsada hacia delante, producto del resbalón.

Un grito seco llenó el campo. Rose estaba preparada para poner sus manos en el barro y así al menos no darse de nariz contra el mismo, pero eso nunca sucedió. Abrió los ojos, confundida, solo para ver que dos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por la cintura con delicadeza, pero firmemente. Inconscientemente, recorrió con su mano el brazo del chico, siguiéndolo con la mirada, hasta llegar al hombro. Y luego levantó la cabeza y se sintió mareada.

Scorpius la miraba fijamente a los ojos. No había forma de descifrar que era lo que él estaba pensando, ya que su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna. Simplemente la miraba. La traspasaba con sus ojos grises, muy claros en ese momento, pensó ella. Tragó saliva, pero no pudo desviar su vista de la de él.

—Gra-gracias Malfoy.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya. Rose quería gritarle que dejara de sonreír de esa manera… aunque, obviamente, jamás iba a hacerlo. Era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que la sonrisa de él hacía que sus piernas amenazaran con convertirse en gelatina.

—Debes tener más cuidado, Weasley.

—S-si, si, lo se.

—Bien… Ah, lo siento, te he manchado con barro.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto mirando la campera de ella, quien negó con la cabeza.

—De otra forma no habrías podido sujetarme y yo habría caído al suelo.

—Buen razonamiento, Weasley.

Él la soltó y le extendió una mano. La pelirroja lo miro con un interrogante en el rostro, pero claramente muy nerviosa.

—Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda para terminar de bajar, Weasley. No quiero que vuelvas a caer.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

Y, apartando con suavidad la mano de él, termino de bajar las escaleras de las gradas y se giró a mirarlo por última vez. Él sonreía, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Rose bufó y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Scorpius la tomo de la mano y la hizo girarse.

—Acércate, Weasley.

Fue más una orden que un pedido. Tiró de ella con firmeza y Rose se vio impulsada hacia delante, quedando casi pegada al pecho de él. Los mechones mojados del cabello platinado del chico le rozaban la frente. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y se maldijo a si misma. Él estaba tan tranquilo e inmutable como de costumbre.

Cuando sintió la mano del Slytherin en su mejilla, una pequeña descarga eléctrica bajo por su columna vertebral y la hizo cerrar los ojos, como un acto reflejo.

Scorpius la miraba, un tanto indeciso. Podía ver los labios entreabiertos de ella aspirando con más fuerza de la normal, como si estuviera agitada. El agua de lluvia que caía constantemente, se colaba por su boca, haciendo que ella se pasara la lengua por los labios en un gesto tan inocente como devastador. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y los volvió a abrir.

La caricia termino tan repentinamente como había empezado y Scorpius se separó de ella dando un paso hacia atrás. Rose abrió los ojos, confundida.

—Tenías una mancha de barro ahí. Mea culpa. Ahora si puedes ir tranquila, Weasley.

Sonrió, otra vez, y paso por al lado de Rose en dirección a los vestuarios, dejando a la pelirroja temblando, no de frío, sino de incomprensión.


	4. Dependencia

¡Buenaaas! Les traigo capi...

Tarde un poco más que otras veces, y fue por dos razones: la primera, porque me quede sin internet. La segunda, porque quiero hacer esto bien y quería temrinar de convencerme con lo que escribía. Igualmente, calculen que nunca tardaré más de dos semanas, mas o menos, en publicar. Así que, en fin.

Me voy a contestar sus reviews. GRACIAS por los reviews! Y me alegro que les este gustando ^^ SMaris y myflights, como siempre lindas, y anizzz32, ¡bienvenida! Ahora las dejo para que lean.

Kisses.

_**Agus.**_

* * *

**4. Dependencia**

* * *

La Biblioteca era uno de los lugares del castillo que más le gustaban a Rose. No solo porque ahí podía estudiar sin que nadie la interrumpiera, sino también porque el silencio de la biblioteca la ayudaba a pensar y a aclarar sus ideas.

Tres semanas habían pasado ya desde el loco sueño que había tenido sobre Albus y Scorpius, pero aun así seguía perturbada. ¿Qué clase de sueño deja marcas…?

—¡Rosie!

La llamada alegre de su primo la hizo girarse. Rose le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto para que hiciera silencio y se acercara. Albus se sentó a su lado.

—Con que aquí estabas, ¿he? Te he estado buscando.

—Sabes que normalmente estoy aquí a esta hora.

—Si, pero bueno… en fin, tengo que pedirte algo.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿el trabajo de Astrología?

Albus sonrió y se acerco a darle un abrazo, comprador.

—¿Me lo prestas?

—Nunca.

El moreno suspiró. La ravenclaw era intransigente: ayudaba a sus primos con sus trabajos si se lo pedían, pero nunca los dejaba copiarse.

—De acuerdo… ¿me ayudas?

—¡Claro! ¿Mañana?

—¿A las diez? —Contrarresto él con una sonrisa.

—Hecho

—¿Jamás me dejarás copiarte, verdad?

—Jamás. —Rose sonaba convencida. Extremadamente convencida. Eran esos los momentos en los que su padre le decía que era horrorosamente parecida a Hermione, su madre.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…—Se resigno su primo. —Mañana te veo, Rosie. —Y, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, se dio vuelta para irse y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta.

Rose se llevo una mano al lugar donde Albus acababa de besarla y sonrió tontamente, perdiendo su mirada en algún punto lejano del piso. Así estaba, distraída, cuando la voz lejana de su primo la sobresaltó y la hizo levantar la cabeza bruscamente y apartar la mano de su rostro, que fue a parar a su regazo.

—Vendré con alguien, Rosebud.

Y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

* * *

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—Si.

—¿Por qué quieres que hagamos el trabajo juntos?

—Porque quiero que se lleven bien…

—¿Y por que quieres que nos llevemos bien?

Albus suspiró. Scorpius nunca hablaba tanto… ¿Por qué el interrogatorio ahora?

—Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y ella es mi mejor amiga… y realmente es muy incomodo que apenas se saluden.

—¿Y a ella no le molesta?

—No le dije que vendrías conmigo.

Scorpius lo miro, sorprendido.

—¿Y eso porque?

—No lo se… simplemente le dije que iba con alguien, pero no te nombre.

—No le gustará. —Sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No le molestará… no tiene porque molestarle.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo, algo resignado, pero divertido con la situación. Definitivamente, quería conocer más a Rose Weasley. La pelirroja lo intrigaba sobremanera, y se sentía atraído hacía ella de una forma extraña e inusual.

No era el tipo de chica que a él solía gustarle. Rose era callada, ordenada, prolija y sumamente inocente y delicada. Parecía tan frágil, como si cualquier cosa fuera a lastimarla. Como esa vez en campo de Quidditch. Mirarla bajando las escaleras tan cuidadosamente le había provocado deseos de alzarla en brazos y llevarla en andas hasta abajo.

Cuando ella tropezó y él corrió a buscarla y la tuvo entre sus brazos, sintió deseos de abrazarla eternamente, de quedarse junto a ella. Cuando la acarició y la miro con los ojos cerrados, toda mojada y congelada de frío, a su merced, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla.

No entendía porque, de repente, la pelirroja lo atraía. Siempre lo había intrigado, siempre había querido saber más de ella, verla sonreír.

En algún punto envidiaba a Albus por tener el cariño incondicional de Rose. No eran celos, estaba seguro de que no eran celos… o trataba de convencerse de ello. Solamente lo fascinaba como ella se entregaba a su primo por completo, como se preocupaba por él, como le sonreía.

Increíblemente, la actitud de Albus hacía Rose era la misma. Era como si fueran uno solo, como si dependieran el uno del otro. Como si su felicidad estuviera ligada a la felicidad del otro.

Él nunca había sentido ese potente amor filial por nadie que no fuera su madre, ni siquiera por su prima Nicole. La quería, hacía que él no se sintiera tan solo. Era como una hermana para él, pero no estaba ligado a ella con ese lazo invisible que él veía entorno a Albus y a Rose. Era como si entre Rose y Albus… hubiera algo más que solo amistad.

El solo pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Definitivamente, no le gustaba la idea de que hubiera algo más entre Albus y Rose. Albus era su mejor amigo, y él quería poder tener la oportunidad de acercarse más a la pelirroja. Además, ellos eran primos, no podían tener nada… ¿o si? ¿Podía ser posible…?

—¿Vamos a cenar?

Scorpius levanto la cabeza y miro a Albus, confundido. El moreno pestañeo.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si… si, solo estaba pensado.

—¿En que pensabas?

—Nada importante. Vamos.

* * *

Lucy llego hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó entre Lorcan y Rose.

—Tengo práctica de Quidditch después de cenar.

Lorcan la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Después de cenar? ¿A quien se le ocurre poner una práctica después de cenar?

—A mi primo.

—Pero, ¡No puedes volar después de comer!

—¡Claro que puede! Y yo también.

Louis apareció detrás de ellos como por arte de magia. Rose se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Su primo le respondió haciéndole una caricia en el pelo.

—Es un poco insano que jueguen Quidditch después de comer, Lou.

—Tranquila Rosie. Mi equipo no come.

Rose pestaño, confundida. Lorcan miro a Louis con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿Qué no comen? ¡Eso es aún más insano!

—Me refería a que no comen ahora, Scamander. Después del entrenamiento nos colamos en las cocinas y comen todo lo que quieran. No me gusta que vomiten en la práctica.

—Pues pon la práctica en otro horario, genio.

Louis se acerco a Rose y le hablo al oído, pícaro.

—Me gusta volar de noche, preciosa.

Rose se rió y empujo levemente a su primo en el pecho, sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza. La facilidad con la que sus mejillas se coloreaban al más mínimo halago fascinaba a Louis.

—Presumido. —Lo atajo Rose, aún riendo.

—Tiene con que. —Intervino Dominique, que estaba sentada enfrente de Rose, al lado de Lysander.

Su hermano le guiño un ojo.

—Algo así, Nique, algo así.

—Después de todo, eres hijo de una _veela_.

—Mi madre no es una _veela_, Lysander. —Contrarrestó Louis, un tanto ofendido. —Solo tiene parte de _veela_. Su abuela era una.

—Da lo mismo, tú también tienes parte de _veela_. No por nada te dicen _"el chico veelo"._

Dominique le pegó un codazo en el estomago a su novio, haciéndolo maldecir. Lysander la miró, socarrón.

—Nique, ¿Sabes una cosa? En ti la combinación es aún más monstruosa que en tus hermanos. Tu herencia _veela_ canaliza perfectamente con la sangre de hombre lobo de tu padre. Eres demasiado hermosa, pero increíblemente temible.

—¿Ah si? —Ella sonrió de medio lado. Lysander acababa de halagarla y eso la ablandaba. —¿Qué haces conmigo si soy temible?

—Yo no te temo, mi amor. Lidio contigo desde que tengo memoria. Ya me acostumbré.

Todos se rieron y Dominique suspiro, negando con la cabeza y agitando su roja cabellera de lado a lado.

Rose pensaba que Lysander estaba en lo correcto. Ni ella misma habría podido dar una mejor descripción de su prima.

Victorie era la rubia a la que todo el mundo se daba vuelta a mirar, con sus ojos azules rasgados y la sonrisa perfecta de dientes regulares. Hipnotizaba a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a mirarla, y aún cuando uno estaba acostumbrado, su belleza obnubilaba. Tenía una elegancia innata, caminaba como si estuviera pisando algodones y su risa era tan fresa y calida, que dejaba sin aire a cada hombre que pasaba a su lado. Rose la admiraba profundamente.

Pero Dominique… Era realmente monstruoso. No era una pelirroja Weasley más: era LA pelirroja Weasley. Tenía una sensualidad que Rose envidiaba sobremanera. Lo más increíble era que, aún cuando se enojaba y la herencia de su padre Bill tenía efecto sobre ella –lo que sucedía muy frecuentemente-, nunca perdía el toque. Podía ponerse furiosa y gritarle a Lysander como una loca, pero él siempre se reía diciéndole que hasta haciendo eso lo estaba provocando. Nunca perdía su sensualidad.

Era un verdadero peligro. No había un solo hombre en Hogwarts que no dijera que Lysander era totalmente afortunado. No solo por tenerla… sino por saber como lidiar con su endemoniado carácter.

Rose se removió en su sitio y miró más allá de Dominique, a la mesa de Slytherin. El gris de los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy capto su mirada y se sonrojó cuando él le dedico, sensual, una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lucy miro a su prima y siguió la línea de sus ojos hasta dar con los del rubio. Pestañeo, confundida, y se quedo mirándolos disimuladamente. Segundos después, Rose apartó la vista hacía un lado y Lucy vio el leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Me voy. Quiero dormir, mañana tengo que ayudar a Albus a hacer un trabajo. —Soltó la ravenclaw, levantándose de repente.

—Rose… mañana es sábado.

—Lo se, Dom. Pero aún así, prometí ayudarle.

—¿A que hora se juntan?

—A las diez.

Dominique frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuando Albus se levanta antes de las doce un sábado?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—El punto es que tengo un compromiso… hasta mañana.

Y, saludándolos a todos, desapareció por la puerta del Gran Salón. Los que quedaban se miraron entre sí.

—Es raro, ¿no? —Preguntó Lorcan.

—No. —Dominique sonreía y sonaba convencida. —Rose es así. Siempre fue un tanto obsesiva con respecto al estudio. Por algo es prefecta y mejor promedio de la escuela.

—Pero Albus…

—Quizás Albus le lleve compañía.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Lucy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir, Louis, es que tal vez no valla a trabajar solo con Albus. Quizás se junte con alguien más.

—¿De donde sacas eso?

Lucy sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

—Tu prima va a odiarte por esto.

—No, no conoces a Rose. Además, ella jamás podría odiarme. Por nada.

"_No, nunca va a odiar a Albus. Solo me odiará a mi",_ pensó Scorpius, resignado.

Cuando entraron a la biblioteca vieron que la pelirroja ya estaba allí. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y los rizos sueltos le tapaban los ojos. Estaba inclinada sobre un papel y escribía sin parar. No se había percatado de la llegada de los Slytherins.

—¡Hey, Rose!

Ella levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio. Luego vio a Scorpius, y su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente.

¡Como demonios no lo había pensado! Era obvio que si Albus iba a ir con alguien, sería con Malfoy. Estaban continuamente pegados. A veces a Rose le parecía que dependían el uno del otro, y eso la fastidiaba. Recordaba a su tío Harry riendo refiriéndose al tema, mientras hablaba con su padre.

—¡Es una locura! Son tan pegados como lo éramos tu y yo en el colegió. Y pensar que es el hijo de Malfoy. —Negaba con la cabeza y luego sonreía. —Que locura, ¿verdad Ron? Solo les falta una chica para el lugar de Hermione.

Y su padre fruncía el ceño y miraba a Rose, fijamente.

—Encárgate de no ser esa chica.

—¡Ronald! —Se escuchaba la reprimenda de Hermione desde la cocina. —¡Déjala en paz! Que se junte con quien quiera. Apuesto a que el hijo de Draco es un buen chico. Rose, no le prestes atención a tu padre.

Ron despotricaba por lo bajo y su hija sonreía.

Ahora miraba a Malfoy y a Albus, ambos acercándose hacia su mesa. Definitivamente iba a resultarle muy, _muy_ incomodo compartir el trabajo justamente con esos dos chicos que hacían que su cabeza amenazara con explotar de lo confundida que se encontraba.

Respiró profundo cuando vio que sentaban uno a cada lado de ella. Scorpius se inclinó hacia delante y miró sus pergaminos a medio llenar.

—¿Mas tareas, Weasley?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y retiro los papeles, aunque no fue suficientemente a tiempo. La cara de sorpresa del rubio le indicaba que había leído. Para su alivio, él se sentó en su silla nuevamente y no menciono el tema otra vez.

Fue en ese momento que Rose se dio cuenta de algo.

—Malfoy… ¿tú también necesitas ayuda con el trabajo?

Era sabido que Scorpius era un muy buen alumno. De echo, era el único que lograba competir con Rose… su promedio era casi tan bueno como el de ella.

Él se rió, descarado.

—No Weasley, yo ya lo hice ayer.

—Si, y podrías haberme ayudado. —Le reprochó Albus.

—Estabas demasiado ocupado jugando al ajedrez con Zabbini. Me apiade de ti y no quise interrumpirte.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta de Rose era tajante. Scorpius miró a Albus como diciéndole "te lo dije" y luego enfoco sus alucinantes ojos grises en Rose y le sonrió.

—Vine a mirarte, Weasley.

Albus tuvo que morderse la mano para no echarse a reír. Por suerte, Rose estaba tan concentrada en Scorpius que ni se percató de ello.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy. —Contesto ella, furiosa. Sacó el libro de Astrología de su mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa con un estrépito mayor al necesario y luego volvió a mirar a Scorpius. —No quiero oírte.

—No me oirás.

Y entonces empezó a explicarle a Albus que era lo que tenía que hacer. Durante la hora y media que pasaron en la biblioteca, Scorpius los observo. Albus lo miraba a veces, pero Rose estaba completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. A veces sonreía y sus ojos celestes brillaban. O Albus le pellizcaba la mejilla y ella se reía, fresca y delicada.

"_¿Acaso no sabe lo hermosa que es?"._ Scorpius sentía rabia al pensar en ello. Y, decididamente, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la forma en la que Albus miraba a Rose. Ella parecía incómoda en ciertos momentos, pero esa incomodidad duraba apenas segundos. Luego volvía a su frescura habitual.

Cuando terminaron, caminaron juntos hasta el Gran Salón para el almuerzo. Albus iba en el medio, tratando de integrar a sus dos amigos en la conversación, pero desistió al darse cuenta de que cada palabra que cruzaban estaba cargada de ironía y antipatía.

Cuando se separaban para ir a las mesas, Rose tropezó con una pluma tirada en piso y estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás, pero Scorpius la atajó por los hombros.

La pelirroja suspiró, sabiendo antes de mirar quien era el que la había agarrado. Sintió su aliento en su oído y la recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Cuidado, Weasley. No estaré siempre para atajarte.

Y se alejó sin decir más.

Otra vez la había salvado de un estropicio. Y, otra vez, se quedaba con la última palabra.

"_No será siempre así, Malfoy. No será siempre así."_

* * *

Esa noche, Rose tuvo un sueño extraño. Estaba acostada en una lujosa cama de dosel con espesas cortinas rojas, atadas a los postes de la cama. Llevaba un corto vestido rojo transparente que dejaba traslucir su ropa interior de encaje, y su cabello, más rojo que nunca, se esparcía sobre la almohada blanca como un río de sangre.

A su izquierda, una ventana muy pequeña y con barrotes dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Parecía la ventana de una prisión. El resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Se incorporó en la cama sobre sus codos y escruto a su alrededor. De repente, en el fondo de la habitación, dos siluetas tomaron forma. Dos figuras masculinas, que se miraban fijamente.

De un momento a otro ambas siluetas se giraron y empezaron a caminar hacia ella con pasos lentos, pero decididos.

Rose comenzó a asustarse y retrocedió en la cama, pero las figuras no dieron ninguna señal de querer detenerse. Ambos tenían casi la misma altura y el cuerpo bien formado, aunque el de la izquierda se veía más atlético que el otro.

Cada paso que daban hacia su cama hacía desesperar a Rose. No lograba verles los rostros, aun cuando estaban casi bajo el rayo de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, y eso la exasperaba.

El miedo se apoderó de ella cuando uno de los hombres, el de la izquierda, llegó hasta el borde de su cama. Empezó a temblar, descontroladamente, y se hizo un ovillo contra las almohadas, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos.

Cuando el segundo hombre llego hasta los pies de la cama y puso una rodilla encima del colchón para impulsarse y subir, la desesperación la hizo gritar y se despertó, sobresaltada y muerta de miedo.


	5. Historia

¡Buenas otra vez! Les traigo capi :B Y espero que les guste... Hay algunos personajes nuevos y espero que los quieran tanto como yo los adoro.

Sin más, me despido y voy a contestar sus reviews. ¡Mil gracias por ellos!

Ah, una cosa más... publicaré prontito, el proximo capi ya esta listo, así que diganme que les parece este (:

Besotes!

_**Agus.**_

* * *

**5. Historia**

* * *

Las materias en Hogwarts se impartían a cada curso en dos grupos, cada uno formado por los alumnos de dos de las casas del colegio. Todas las casas compartían con otra alguna materia. Pero había una excepción: Historia de la Magia era impartida en conjunto para las cuatro casas.

Las malas lenguas decían que el Profesor Binns ya no tenía la lucidez de antes como para impartir tantas clases en la semana, lo que era sumamente ridículo teniendo en cuenta que el mismo era un fantasma. Otros decían que los únicos alumnos que prestaban atención en esa clase eran los Ravenclaw, por lo que tenerlos junto a las otras tres casas hacía que todos prestaran atención, o al menos que todos durmieran, so pena de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de los cerebros del colegio. Pero la realidad era que nadie sabía la verdad ni tampoco les importaba: simplemente era como era.

Después de la última gran guerra mágica que prácticamente había destruido Hogwarts, los alumnos que estaban en el colegio habían vivido y sufrido en carne propia las consecuencias de la misma. No necesitaban aprender la historia de la guerra, más allá de que claramente, y para muchos, los sucesos eran demasiado dolorosos como para hablar de ellos. Pero después de años, cuando empezaron a llegar al colegio las siguientes generaciones, los llamados "hijos de la guerra", el programa de la Historia de la Magia debía, indudablemente, cambiar.

Sexto año fue el escogido para que se abriera una brecha en el programa de estudios. Los alumnos ya no eran tan pequeños como para enfrentar lo que había pasado, tanto con la población del mundo mágico en general, como con sus propias familias. Muchos tenían que tolerar la mención de sus apellidos, o ser señalados indirectamente cuando se hablaba de "sangre pura" o cosas por el estilo. Y la gran mayoría de estos últimos pertenecían a Slytherin, lo que no ayudaba.

Si bien los años habían limado asperezas entre las casas, la rivalidad milenaria de Gryffindor con Slytherin no menguaba así de fácil. La selección de Albus Potter para la casa de las serpientes había sido tan inesperada como la de Nicole Nott para Gryffindor, cuando se hubiera esperado que el hijo del héroe de guerra fuera a la casa de los leones y la pequeña Nott con su hermano mellizo y su primo Malfoy, a Slytherin. Esas pequeñas cosas solían abrir brechas que nunca antes hubieran existido, como ver a un Malfoy abrazando a una Gryffindor, mas allá de que la misma fuera su propia prima, o ver a un Potter inseparable con un Malfoy.

Pero, aún así, las relaciones eran contadas e, indudablemente, las clases de Historia de la Magia no ayudaban demasiado.

Rose, sentada en la primera fila entre medio de Louis y Evangeline, la prima de los Delacour que iba a Ravenclaw con ella, escuchaba la historia de sus padres por milésima vez. La ponía mortalmente incomoda los momentos en los que el Profesor contaba, con el mismo desgano que siempre, que sus padres o sus tíos habían sido torturados por los mortífagos. Sobre todo porque ella ya sabía perfectamente la historia.

Le parecía estúpido que tuvieran un mes de clases de Historia de la Magia completamente dedicado a la reciente guerra. No era que ella no supiera lo que había sufrido su familia en ese entonces: lo sabía perfectamente. Su propio tío había sido muerto en el colegio, junto con los padres de Teddy y otros muchos magos más. Las huellas de la guerra aun estaban presentes, en la sonrisa triste de su tío George en todos sus cumpleaños y cuando mencionaban a su hermano, en la orfandad de Ted, en las cicatrices de sus padres, en el rechazo que algunos de los alumnos del colegio ejercían sobre los hijos de antiguos mortífagos.

Y Rose creía que ese era el mayor problema. Había gente sentada en esa misma aula que era hija de mortífagos escuchando como sus progenitores maltrataban y mataban a los "sangre impura" y a los traidores. A su propia familia. A los mayores héroes de la guerra, que resultaban ser sus padres y los de Albus, los de Louis y Lucy. Y todos ellos estaban sentados en la misma aula, escuchando la misma historia. Le resultaba repugnante: creía que lo único que causaba era más discordia entre ambos grupos. Y, a pesar de todo, Albus Potter estaba sentado al lado de Scorpius Malfoy escuchándola… y el solo pensar en Scorpius la hacía sentirse incomoda.

Estaba segura de que todo eso que le estaba pasando le sucedía debido a Malfoy. Se giró a mirarlo de reojo justo cuando el Profesor Binns hablaba de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, de cómo Draco Malfoy había sido encargado por Voldemort para cumplir con la tarea que finalmente acabó Severus Snape.

Los ojos grises del rubio estaban fijos en el pizarrón. Frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente a la mención de su padre, pero su boca estaba firmemente cerrada en una línea. Rose hubiera jurado que estaba mordiéndose las mejillas internamente para no estallar de furia. Le pareció ver dolor en esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban. Dolor y frustración. Y, sorprendentemente, sintió ganas de decirle al fantasma que se callara la boca. Por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de gritarle a un profesor. Y no se avergonzó de ello.

Albus, al lado del rubio, lo veía de vez en cuando con preocupación, pero su amigo no lo miraba. Scorpius estaba decidido a no mirar a su alrededor, a no verle la cara a cada uno de sus compañeros, que seguramente estarían mirándolo de reojo. Estaba decidido a seguir con los ojos fijos al frente, concentrado en hacer que su mente volara a otro lado, a cualquier lado que no fuera prestarle atención a Binns. Fue entonces cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Rose mirándolo.

La pelirroja estaba sentada dos bancos por delante de él. Su cabellera resaltaba en medio de las dos rubias a su lado y sus ojos celestes lo observaban cautelosamente.

Con sorpresa vio como Rose le sonreía, como dándole ánimos. Lo tomo aún más por sorpresa el pequeño trozo de pergamino que aterrizo delicadamente sobre sus rodillas y le tomo unos segundos más reaccionar y darse cuenta de que era de Rose. Supuso que contenía alguna reprimiendo sobre algo, como todo lo que provenía de Weasley últimamente. La abrió con cansancio, ya acostumbrado a ello. No había un solo día en el que ella no le hiciera saber que no lo soportaba.

Pero las sorpresas del día no eran suficientes y al parecer seguirían llegando. Porque en el pergamino, con una letra prolija y clara, la nota de Rose Welasey rezaba: _"Que lastima que Binns sea un fantasma… ninguno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley tendría efecto sobre él"._

La frase lo hizo reír y se mordió el labio. No sabía si tomar la nota como una provocación, como un chiste, o simplemente como un método para distraerlo. Fuera como fuese, había logrado aliviar la tensión interna que sentía.

Levanto la mirada y volvió a buscar la de Rose, esperando descubrir algo en su expresión. Una inocente sonrisa asomo a sus labios rosados y él supo al instante que la nota no pretendía daño alguno. Lo cual era un milagro viniendo de ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando sobre un Profesor.

Entonces, parecía ser que Rose Weasley no era tan amarga como parecía y que, evidentemente, la sangre Weasley en sus venas hacía su aparición en los momentos más insólitos. El sonrojo de ella ante la sonrisa que le dedico lo hizo sentirse más que satisfecho, eufórico: era la primera vez que ella le sonreía a él. Solo a él.

* * *

—Que clase tan aburrida, por Merlín.

—¿Alguna vez me contarás como es que terminaste en Ravenclaw, rubia?

—Cuando tu me digas como es que terminaste en Gryffindor, rubio.

La respuesta de Evangeline hizo reír a Louis y Rose rió con ellos mientras salían de la clase. A veces pensaba que esos dos eran tan unidos como ella y Albus, aunque más que primos por parte de madre, parecían hermanos: eran idénticos. Ambos tenían el cabello rubio, lacio y pesado. La cortina de pelo de ella era igual a la de Victorie. Era, con seguridad, la chica más rubia que había en Hogwarts en el momento. Y Louis era igual de rubio que ella, y tenía sus mismos ojos celestes, su misma sonrisa perfecta.

"_Claro, ¿Cómo van a fijarse los hombres en mi si Evan camina continuamente a mi lado por todo el colegio y es una belleza tan obnubilarte como Victorie?"._ El pensamiento la hizo reír en voz alta y ambos rubios se fijaron en ella sin entender.

—¿De que te ríes, Rosie?

—Estaba pensando… que dirá la gente cuando los ve pasar a ustedes dos. Quiero decir… cualquiera se pararía a mirarlos.

—No, _cherie_. —Respondió Evangeline con su perfecto acento francés, pasándole a Rose un brazo por los hombros y susurrándole lo más bajo posible. —Querrás decir que dicen cuando nos ven pasar a _nosotras_ dos. Entre tu cabello tan rojo y el mío tan platinado somos como un semáforo muggle. Solo nos falta el verde…

—¡Verde! —Rose se imagino a si misma con el cabello verde. Era tan insólito que la tentación de echarse a reír fue muy poderosa.

—Pero esta bien que no tengamos verde. Quiero decir, el rojo, o sea tú, detiene a la gente de pasar. El amarillo, en mi caso rubio, dice algo así como "prepárate, pero aun no vengas"… el verde daría camino libre.

—Quiere decir que los hombres no se atreven conmigo porque los detengo y contigo prueban primero si pueden pasar a ver si les das permiso, ¿verdad?

Evangeline sonrió, complacida. La comparación era tan estúpidamente ridícula que las dos se echaron a reír histéricamente.

Louis levanto una ceja mirando a su prima, conteniéndose de no reír él también.

—¿Y yo rubia? ¿No estoy dentro del _target_?

—Tú eres nuestro protector.

—¡¿Que?

—Mantienes lejos a los indeseables…

—Y esos serían…

—Los hombres que no estén a nuestra altura, por supuesto.

Rose rió mas fuerte. Evan adoraba irritar a Louis así como él a ella, así que ya era costumbre. Aún así, no sabía que era lo que la tenía riendo de esa forma tan estridente, pero estaba nerviosa. El problema era que sus nervios, en esta ocasión, le parecían infundados. Scorpius Malfoy y su sonrisa no podían ponerla así de nerviosa. Quizás no debería haberle mandado esa nota. No, definitivamente nunca debió hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios le había echo hacerlo? Se sentía extremadamente idiota de solo pensar en ello.

Había sido un impulso. Algo en su interior no podía soportar ver ese dolor en sus ojos. Había querido hacerlo sonreír, con esa sonrisa que la descolocaba tanto. Y lo había logrado, sin duda lo había logrado. Él le había regalado una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Y era ella quien lo había echo sonreír.

Se sonrojó pensando en ello igual que como lo había echo en el aula, tontamente. Le había gustado la sonrisa de Malfoy. Se había sentido bien ver que la frustración desaparecía de sus ojos. La sensación de reconfortarlo, de no ver tristeza en su rostro, le había resultado tan cálida que casi no podía con ella.

Y estaba feliz de haber echo lo que había echo… aunque en algún punto creía que había estado mal… aun sin saber porque.

—Que felicidad Rosebud, tu risa se escucha desde la puerta del aula. —Declaro Albus apareciendo al lado de la pelirroja.

Rose se echo a sus brazos instintivamente. Enseguida descubrió que había sido una muy mala idea.

Los brazos fuertes de su primo se cerraron sobre su cintura en una caricia suave y protectora que la hizo estremecerse. Sintió los labios calidos de él besándola en la frente y giró el rostro hacía un costado: otra grandísima mala idea.

Los ojos de Scorpius se fijaron en los suyos. Pero esta vez no estaban oscuros ni dolidos, sino que brillaban.

—Que bueno verte sonreír en la clase, Weasley.

El abrazo, el beso de Albus y la mirada de Scorpius no habían transcurrido en más que segundos, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creía que una chica no iba a alucinar cuando un chico, con unos ojos tan fascinantes como únicos como aquellos, la miraba de esa forma?

No supo que contestarle y sus nervios fueron en aumento durante unos terroríficos segundos.

—Así que te gusta la sonrisa de Rosie, ¿Eh Malfoy?

"_Demonios, no ahora Evan"._ La honestidad de la rubia y su forma de siempre mandar al frente a todo el mundo, eran una de las cosas de ella que más nerviosa ponían a Rose.

Contra todo pronóstico, Scorpius Malfoy se rió del comentario.

—Se ve bien cuando sonríe. —Declaró honestamente, mirando a Rose con una sonrisa de lado y haciéndola enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

Albus tensó la mandíbula, pero hizo lo posible por contenerse. ¿Desde cuando Scorpius se interesaba en Rose de esa forma? ¿Y desde cuando Rose le mandaba notitas y le sonreía en la clase?

Porque sí: él había visto la nota. No había llegado a leer su contenido, pero evidentemente no había sido un insulto, debido a la sonrisa que habían intercambiado luego su amigo y su prima. La situación le resultaba extraña. Pero lo que más le molestaba era pensar que quizás Scorpius sentía algo por Rose… y no se lo había dicho. Que tal vez le gustaba su prima, pero no había considerado necesario decírselo a él.

¿Por qué demonios los había llevado a trabajar juntos? Definitivamente, había sido una pésima idea. Quizás eso los había acercado más de lo que él esperaba… pero aún así, no lo entendía. Era ridículo que así fuera. Porque las semanas anteriores, después de haberse juntado en la biblioteca, ambos dos se habían estado evitando y Rose se la había pasado diciéndole a Scorpius que lo odiaba. Él le hacía un comentario y ella respondía secamente con un "Vete Malfoy, te odio". Era ya casi una rutina.

No podía negar que había visto las mejillas de su prima colorearse intensamente cada vez que Scorpius le hablaba o le sonreía. Pero lo había atribuido a lo colorada que se ponía Rose cada vez que se enojada. No a otra cosa. Decididamente, nunca había pensado que Scorpius terminaría por fijarse a Rose y seducirla. No era su tipo. Y menos se había imaginado que ella se dejaría seducir así de fácil. Malfoy tampoco era su tipo… y decididamente no era el chico con el que ella siempre había soñado que saldría… era precisamente todo lo contrario.

"_Dicen que los opuestos se atraen"._ La frase llego a su cabeza tan inesperadamente que casi ni se dio cuenta de ello. Era cierto: muchas veces los opuestos se atraen. Y su prima y Scorpius eran completamente opuestos.

Descubrirlo le molesto sobremanera.

Sus esfuerzos por esconder lo que sentía no impidieron que Scorpius se diera cuenta de ello. Definitivamente había algo raro en el comportamiento de Albus, en lo que a Rose se refería. No quería que su amistad con el moreno se viera afectada por lo que fuera que a él le estuviera sucediendo con Rose… pero tampoco quería hacerse a un lado. La pelirroja lo atraía tanto como un imán a otro de un polo opuesto. No podía, simplemente, hacer caso omiso a esa atracción. Era demasiado poderosa.

—Cuidado con mi prima, Malfoy.

—Tranquilo, Weasley rubio. —Respondió el aludido mirando a Louis, quien claramente era algo sobre protector y tenía algún prejuicio con él. —¿Nos vamos Al? —Pregunto tentativamente a su celoso amigo.

—Vamos. Nos vemos, chicos. —Su voz sonaba un extraña y seca, pero Rose decidió que no era el mejor momento para preguntarle que le pasaba.

—Nos vemos Al. —Lo saludo, a pesar de que su primo ya se había adelantado.

—Adiós Malfoy. —Le susurró coquetamente Evangeline a Scorpius, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Siguió a Albus después de unos segundos, mirando intensamente a Rose cuando paso a su lado. Y logrando que ella se sonrojara escandalosamente, sus mejillas tomando ese intenso color escarlata que últimamente tanto le gustaba.

* * *

—¡Scorpius!

El rubio se dio vuelta y sonrió ampliamente a su prima, que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Nicole era morena, con la piel blanca, y grandes ojos marrones adornados por largas pestañas, que eran lo único que la distinguía del parecido con su hermano mellizo, Chad Nott. Si bien él tenía los mismos ojos grandes que ella, los suyos eran de un verde brillante. Del resto, era tan moreno y tan buen mozo como su hermana era de bonita.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien, ¿y tu?

—Igual… ¿Por qué no te vi en Historia de la Magia?

—Ah. —La morena rió. —Estaba con Chad. Aun esta en la enfermería. Le pedí a Rose que tomara notas por mí.

Scorpius pego un respingo ante la mención del nombre: claro que su prima y Weasley eran amigas. Nicole era la persona más sociable que él había visto en su vida. Se sabía todo de todos en la escuela y todo el mundo la conocía. Era imposible no querer a Nicole. Aunque cuando se enojaba, era mejor no estar cerca de ella. Pero era tan popular, que a veces él no entendía como lo hacía apellidándose Nott y teniéndolo a él como primo. Aunque él también era igual de popular que ella, tenía mas puntos negativos de los que ella alguna vez podría tener. Fama de mujeriego y presumido… y de ser bueno en la cama. Aunque esto último contaba entre los puntos positivos.

Pero eso no servía con chicas como Rose. Es más, serviría prácticamente con cualquier otra chica a la que a él se le ocurriera seducir, menos con Rose. Quizás por eso ella le atraía más de lo normal… porque era un completo enigma y un enorme desafío.

Carraspeó, incomodo, antes de contestar.

—¡Cierto! ¿Cómo esta?

Nicole abrió la boca para responderle, cuando Albus apareció atrás de su primo y le sonrió.

—Nott.

—Potter. —Contesto ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Como esta el bribón de tu hermano?

—Bien, ¿no han ido a verlo?

—Bueno si, fuimos ayer, pero quizás deberíamos volver. Juro que si no se compone para el partido de con Gryffindor lo mataré.

—Ya Scorp, se compondrá.

Fue en ese momento que James Potter pasó por detrás de la morena y, sin prestar la menor atención a los dos Slytherins, le paso una mano por el pelo mientras seguía su camino y se daba vuelta solo para guiñarle un ojo. Nicole rió, complacida, ante la estupefacta cara de su primo.

—¿Qué fue eso?...

—Fue mi hermano acariciándole el pelo a tu prima.

Scorpius lo miro levantando las cejas y Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Tú preguntaste que fue, yo solo te conteste.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa con que? —Contesto el moreno a la defensiva.

—¡Estas insoportable!

—¡Ya basta! No peleen. —Nicole no entendía nada. —Ustedes nunca pelean, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién es el que te acaricia, Nic?

Michelle Zabinni apareció de la nada y se apoyo despreocupadamente en el brazo de Scorpius, quien fulminaba a Albus con la mirada. Nicole se agarro de lo dicho por Michelle para desviar el asunto de la pelea que no entendía, pero Albus le gano de mano, apartando su vista de la del rubio.

—Mi hermano.

—¡Vamos! Solo estaba jugando. Es porque iremos juntos a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana.

Esta vez, no solo capto la atención de Scorpius con su comentario, sino también la de Albus y ambos giraron a verla sorprendidos, las expresiones de enfado desapareciendo de sus rostros momentáneamente. Michelle hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Con Potter, Nic? ¿Habiendo tantos mejores que se mueren por salir contigo?

—¡No exageres, Elle! James solo me invito como amigos…

—¿Y desde cuando eres amiga de él? —Scorpius fruncía el ceño, desconfiado.

—Claro, como si Potter fuera tan inocente…—Acoto Michelle, despreocupadamente.

—Te llega a tocar un pelo de más, y juro que yo… —Scorpius luchaba por contenerse. —Siento que sea tu hermano, Albus, pero…

—Tranquilo. —Respondió este sin mirarlo y fijó sus ojos en Nicole, logrando que ella se sonrojara levemente. —Si te llega a hacer algo, yo mismo lo mato.

—Bueno, ya basta de esto, déjenla salir con quien quiera. Les aseguro que sabe cuidarse tan bien como yo. —Sentenció Zabinni, intercambiando un guiño de ojos con su amiga. La situación se estaba volviendo muy incomoda, algo que no era habitual en el grupo.

Quizás solo faltaban las bromas de Nott.

—¿No íbamos a ir a ver al inútil de Chad?

—¿Y a ti quien te invito? —Le echo en cara Scorpius, riendo de repente. Michelle era como su hermana. Ella le contesto con un beso en la mejilla.

—Me invite sola, como siempre. ¿Vamos?

* * *

Rose entro al Gran Salón para cenar esa noche seguida de Evangeline y ambas se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los mellizos Scamander se les unieron en cuestión de segundos, y Lysander paso un brazo por los hombros de Rose, atrayéndola hacia sí y dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Todo bien, pelirroja?

Ella suspiró, a punto de contestar. Pero la rubia lo hizo en su lugar.

—Malfoy acaba de declarar oficialmente que le gusta la sonrisa de Rose, ¿Qué dicen?

Lysander abrió la boca por la sorpresa y miró a Lorcan, que le devolvió la mirada confundido. Rose pateó a Evan por debajo de la mesa y la rubia hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¡No es cierto!

—Bueno, tienes que aceptar que si es cierto. —La voz de Louis viniendo desde detrás de ella, afirmando lo que Evan decía, le indico que no podía mentir. Frunció el ceño, enfadada. ¿Por qué siempre toda su familia tenía que enterarse de todo lo que le sucedía?

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Lorcan, curioso pero con cautela.

—Si, le dijo que se veía bien cuando sonreía. —Confirmó la rubia, conteniendo la risa. El atrevimiento seguramente le costaría, aunque no más fuera, un par de almohadonzazos por parte de la pelirroja de vuelta en su habitación, pero no le importaba. Le encantaba la pareja que hacía Rose con Malfoy. Tenía que juntarlos de alguna manera.

Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

—Así que Malfoy esta intentando ganarte, ¿he Rosie? —Pregunto Lysander sonriente, soltando a Rose para tomar por la cintura a Dominique, que justo aparecía en ese momento, y jalarla hasta sentarla encima de él. Su novia se rió, pero aún así no pudo evitar reprenderlo.

—¡Estamos enfrente de todo el colegio!

—¿Y que? Mejor. Que todos sepan que eres mía y de nadie más.

Dominique no podía evitar ablandarse ante los comentarios del rubio. Se sentía tan idiota cuando él hacia salir de ella su parte cursi y melosa. Se levanto y se sentó a su lado, entre medio de él y Rose, pero dejó que él la abrazara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Malfoy le dijo a Rose que se ve bonita cuando sonríe. —Repitió Evangeline con una sonrisa.

Dominique miró a su prima y descubrió lo irritada y confundida que estaba. Decidió hacer un intento por desviar la conversación hacia otro lado, para poder hablar del tema después con Rose mas tranquilamente.

—Ah, eso. Malfoy les dice a todas que son bonitas, ¿o no? ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

Esta vez fue Lorcan quien contesto.

—No se sentía bien… me dijo que iba a quedarse en cama. La acompañe hasta la torre hace un rato. Fíjate como esta cuando vallas, ¿Si Nique? —Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Si, tranquilo. Me encargaré de que este bien.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir.

—Si, también yo. Mañana tenemos examen de encantamientos a primera hora. —Acotó Lorcan, respaldando a su hermano.

—Que suerte tienen, yo tengo ronda de Prefectos hoy.

—¡Cierto! ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo hasta las doce, Rosie?

Nique le guiño un ojo. Era su oportunidad para hablar a solas. Ninguna de las dos iba a desperdiciarla. Rose sonrió.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos. —Dijo Lysander. —¿Evan vienes?

—Si, claro. ¿Tu Lou?

—Voy con ustedes, iré a la torre a ver como esta Lucy. Adiós Rosie. Nique.

—Nos vemos Lou. —saludo Rose.

Cuando todos se hubieron despedido, ambas pelirrojas se miraron.

—¿Qué paso?

—Vamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharnos, Nique. Vamos a la Sala Multipropósito.

Cuando se levantaron rápidamente para ir hasta el séptimo piso, el reloj del colegio daba las diez y media, y a las doce Rose tenía que salir a hacer la ronda. Solo tenían un rato para hablar.

* * *

—Alfil, A3.

La pieza blanca avanzó y destrozó a la negra que ocupaba el lugar al cual lo habían destinado. Luego se paro derecha y miró hacia el casillero de adelante a su izquierda, directamente a los ojos del Rey. Hugo sonrió.

—Jaque Mate, querido primo.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró resignado.

—¿Cómo puede ser que siempre me ganes?

—Lo llevo en la sangre… no deberías sentirte tan mal. Eres el único que ha logrado asesinarme tres peones.

—¡¿Tres peones? Hugo, ¿hablas enserio? ¡Es una miseria!

—Eres una miseria menor a los demás.

James lo miro con gesto ofendido y Hugo se rió a carcajada limpia. Nadie le ganaba jugando al ajedrez. Era el mejor jugador que había tenido el colegio después de su padre, y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

—¿Repetimos? —La pregunta de James sonaba a desafío.

—No puedo. —Contesto Hugo mirando alrededor. La Sala Común estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos. —Tengo otra cosa que hacer.

—¿Saldrás a estas horas? —James miro el reloj de pie mientras hablaba. —Son casi las once, si te agarran estarás en problemas.

Hugo sonrió.

—No van a agarrarme. Además, tú no eres el más indicado para prevenirme.

James se rió mientras se paraba y estiraba los brazos.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Diviértete, enano. Usa protección.

Hugo tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle y dejo que se fuera escaleras arriba lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, no importaba lo que James pensara.

La silueta de una chica asomó al rellano de las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos femeninos. Hugo sonrió. Ella era lo único que importaba.


	6. Secreto

¡Hola lindas! Les traigo el capitulo que sigue (: Espero que les guste... miento: se que les va a gustar xDDDDDDDD JAJAJAJA

Es la continuación directa dle capi anterior. Los dejo y me voy a contestar a sus revvs ^^

Besos!

_**Agus.**_

* * *

**6. Secreto**

* * *

—Y Pomfrey dice que en dos días estaré fuera. Tranquilo, estaré bien para el partido con Gryffindor.

Chad estaba sentado en la última cama de la enfermería, que estaba vacía a excepción de él, y tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Uno de los bateadores de Slytherin había perdido el control en la última práctica, enviando una bludger directamente a los aros y logrando que el moreno terminara inconciente y en el piso. Era un milagro que estuviera bien.

Michelle había echo tal escándalo con las autoridades de su casa sobre la lesión de Chad que el bateador, el mismo que una vez Rose había usado una vez para su pequeña mentira blanca con Lucy sobre su golpe del brazo, había sido sancionado y Scorpius había tenido que pensar en hacer pruebas para uno nuevo. Aunque no había llegado ni a anunciarlas, cuando Michelle le había pedido ocupar el puesto.

Scorpius sabía lo bien que volaba su amiga, pero tenía dos problemas con respecto a ponerla en el equipo: el primero era que era muy celoso de ella y su equipo estaba compuesto por todos varones que la miraban continuamente de una manera demasiado lasciva para su gusto. El segundo, y definitivamente el más importante, era que Michelle no jugaba de bateadora, sino de cazadora, y esos tres puestos estaban ocupados.

Pero, como parecía que siempre las cosas se acomodaban a la Señorita Zabinni y no ella a las cosas, esta no era la excepción. Michael Lorent, el cazador más mediocre que tenía Slytherin en el equipo, era en realidad un estupendo bateador por naturaleza. Pero resultaba ser que, en las pruebas para entrar al equipo que se habían hecho a principio del año, no había lugar para un bateador más ya que ambos puestos estaban ocupados, por lo que se postulo para cazador. Y como, tristemente, no había ninguno mejor que él, Scorpius lo había aceptado en el equipo con la esperanza de hacerlo mejorar. Ante el impedimento de Gribs para seguir jugando, Lorent había corrido hasta su capitán a pedirle el puesto que siempre había ansiado… dejando así la puerta abierta a Michelle para que de ingresara como cazadora.

Al final, y debido al "milagro" de Lorent, la había aceptado. Aunque no sin antes dejarle claro a todo el equipo que quien le tocara un cabello a su "hermana" se las vería con él… aunque, nuevamente, Michelle siempre haría lo que ella quisiera. Por lo que él no tenía ningún poder sobre ella. Si ella quería salir con un Gryffindor, lo iba a hacer, fuera lo que fuese que Scorpius le dijera.

Aún sabiendo como volaba ella, y sabiendo que tanto Chad como él habían volado en su compañía muchas veces, no era lo mismo con el resto del equipo. Y por eso necesitaba que su primo se recobrara pronto, para así poder reestructurar al equipo con su nueva integrante.

—Eso espero, no tengo ningún otro Guardián de repuesto.

—¡Scorpius! —Nicole le pego un codazo en las costillas, recibiendo una mirada furibunda por parte de su primo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—¡No digas eso! Guardián "de repuesto"… suena horrible…

Todos rieron.

—Bueno, pero es cierto.

—Pero puedes decirlo de otra forma.

Así estaban, discutiendo, cuando la voz de Madame Pomfrey les llego desde su despacho como un trueno.

—¡Son las once de la noche! Hace rato terminó el horario de visitas. —Apareció en la puerta con un largo camisón rosa que, según dedujo Scorpius al ver la cara de indignación de Nicole, estaba completamente pasado de moda. —No se que hacen aquí todavía.

—Lo siento, es que mi primo esta convaleciente.

—Claro, Señor Malfoy. —Respondió ella con tono cansino. —Bueno, largo. El Señor Nott esta tan convaleciente que tiene que descansar.

—Si, si, eso, tengo que descansar. —Chad rodó los ojos al cielo.

—Y yo tengo ronda de Prefectos a las doce. —Acoto Scorpius, acordándose de repente.

—Bueno, vamos entonces. —Dijo Albus, que había estado callado durante toda la visita.

Se despidieron de Chad y salieron de la enfermería. El castillo estaba en silencio, y sabían que debían ponerse en marcha pronto. Pero Nicole tenía que ir a la torre de Gryffindor y, estúpidamente, a Scorpius no le gustaba dejarla ir sola… pero él tenía que ir a cambiarse porque tenía que hacer la ronda… la solución surgió con el nombre de Albus.

—Nic, te acompaño hasta tu torre.

—Tranquilo, puedo ir yo sola…

—No, déjalo que te acompañe. Gracias Albus.

—De nada.

El cambio de palabras fue tan corto y tan áspero que Nicole decidió seguirle la corriente a su primo sin chistar. Y, despidiéndose de él y de Michelle, se fue con Albus en la dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Ya caminando por el pasillo que los llevaría a las mazmorras, Michelle exploto.

—Bueno, ¿se puede saber que pasa con Albus?

Scorpius resopló, pero no dijo nada. No podía mentirle a Michelle. Si hablaba, tenía que ser con la verdad.

—¡Hyperion, te estoy hablando!

La alusión a su segundo nombre lo hizo reír. Quería decir que ella estaba decidida a averiguar que sucedía. Se resigno… después de todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Digamos que… bueno, esta celoso.

Michelle levanto una ceja y lo miro, confundida.

—¿Celoso? ¿Te metiste con una chica que le gusta a él?

El solo pensamiento de que a Albus le gustara Rose le hizo revolver el estomago.

—No… más bien estoy… no se como llamarlo. No se si ella me gusta, o me atrae, o solo me intriga. No lo se, pero el problema es que ella es alguien muy importante para él.

—¿Ah si? —Pregunto la morena con evidente interés. —¿Quién es ella?

—Su prima Rose.

Michelle abrió la boca y la cerro, sin decir nada. Scorpius pensó que ella le iba a decir alguna barbaridad, pero su reacción fue inaudita. Se echo a reír.

Scorpius abrió los ojos inmensurablemente y prácticamente se echo encima de ella para taparle la boca. Ya estaban en la puerta de la Sala Común, pero si los oían fuera podían tener serios problemas. Sobre todo él, por estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos preparándose para hacer la ronda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le susurro entre dientes, molesto.

Ella todavía contenía la risa cuando Scorpius la soltó, susurrándole "Parsel" a la puerta para que se abriera ante ellos. La jaló de la mano y, ni bien entraron, la sentó en el sillón y espero una respuesta.

—¡Contéstame! Y más vale que lo hagas rápido, porque me tengo que ir.

Michelle se mordió el labio y se contuvo. Era extremadamente parecida a su madre, Pansy Parkinson, con sus curvas bien formadas y rostro de rasgos angulosos, exceptuando que llevaba su espeso cabello negro y lacio largo hasta la cintura, mientras que su madre lo levaba corto, a la altura de los hombros. Nadie podía entender como era que era hija de Blaise Zabinni. No se asemejaba en nada a él… si uno no se fijaba en que su carácter era extremadamente parecido al suyo.

Miró a Scorpius analizándolo con sus negros ojos rasgados.

—Es que… ¿De verdad te gusta ella?

—¡Te dije que no se! ¿Por qué…?

—Es que, es tan distinta a todas las chicas con las que has estado antes… es tan distinta a ti. —Se detuvo, pensativa. Luego sonrió, como entendiéndolo todo de repente. —Quizás sea por eso mismo que te atrae…

—¿Qué?

—Y creo que es la primera vez en tu vida que me dices que te gusta una chica.

Los nervios de Scorpius eran evidentes.

—¡No dije que me gustara! ¡Dije que no sabía!

—¡Scorp, mírate! Créeme, nunca te había visto así de indeciso por un problema de polleras. Quiero decir, tú nunca lo piensas tanto. Tú actúas y luego piensas. Es evidente que te gusta Rose Weasley.

—¡Cállate! Puede entrar Albus en cualquier momento.

Lo morena suspiro.

—Creo que deberías decírselo…

—¡¿Estas loca? —Scorpius no salía de su asombro.

—No, no lo estoy. —Michelle hizo una mueca. —¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es lo normal. Es tu mejor amigo, es su prima… lo más lógico sería que se lo dijeras. Quiero decir… antes de que se entere por otro lado.

—Nadie más lo sabe.

—Puedes apostar a que Nic se dará cuenta más temprano que tarde.

Scorpius no sabía que contestar. Él también apostaría cualquier cosa a que su prima se daría cuenta pronto. No se le escapaba nada. Pero, aún así…

Obviamente, en una situación normal Albus hubiera sido el primero en enterarse. Scorpius mismo se lo habría contado. No solamente por una cuestión de lealtad hacia con él, ya que era su amigo más cercano y Rose era como su hermana, pero… él no creía que la situación fuera exactamente… normal. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Michelle, viendo su indecisión, intento hacerlo razonar otra vez.

—Scor, Albus es tu amigo. No es como si tuvieras que ocultárselo, ¿o si? Mas bien lo contrario. Si vas a intentar algo con su propia prima, de veras es mejor que le digas.

—No puedo decirle a Albus. —Atajó el rubio, saliendo de su mutismo. —Creo que… que a él también le gusta Rose.

Michelle pestañeo.

—Scorp, ella es su _prima_. Albus nunca sentiría algo más que amistad por Weasley.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?

La expresión de seriedad en la cara del rubio hizo dudar a Michelle y trago saliva. Si eso era cierto, las cosas se complicaban y mucho.

—¿De donde sacas esas ideas?

—De cómo la mira. De cómo la trata como si fuera suya. No como yo te trato a ti o a Nicole, es como si… como si estuviera seguro de que no va a perderla nunca. Como si estuviera atado a ella…

No pudo continuar porque la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió dando paso a Albus, que se paró en seco cuando los vio sentados en el sillón, enmudecidos de repente. Frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías estar cambiado ya? Son las doce menos cinco.

—¡Demonios! —Scorpius se pego con la palma en la frente. —Luego terminamos de hablar, Elle.

Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme que te pasa o no?

Silencio.

—¡Rose!

La aludida salto en su asiento, pero no abrió la boca. Dominique suspiro.

—¡Bien! Si no quieres hablar, me iré a mi torre.

—¡No, no! Yo…—Rose se mordió el labio mientras su prima se sentaba a su lado. —Es que necesito un consejo.

—¿Un consejo? Rose, sabes que soy pésima dando consejos, deberías escribirle a Vic.

Rose suspiro. Quizás ella tenía razón…

—Pero bueno, haré mi mejor intento. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Últimamente estas extraña.

—Un chico… quiero decir…—Rose lo pensó mejor. Quizás era mejor ser sincera con su prima. — Dos chicos… o uno… o no se…

Dominique abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego de unos segundos se echo a reír.

—¡¿Dos chicos?

—¡SHH!

—Bueno, bueno, estamos en la Sala Multipropósito, nadie nos oye. Pero es que es insólito. Tú nunca has estado con nadie y, de repente, no uno sino, ¡dos! —Negó con la cabeza, divertida. —A ver… ¿Quiénes son los dos chicos?

—No, no te diré eso.

—Bueno, al menos dime que pasa. —Dominique sonaba resignada.

—¡No se! Ese es el problema. —Rose alzo la voz de repente y empezó a hablar muy rápido. —No se que me sucede. Ambos dos me miran de una forma extraña a veces, que me hace sentir rara. Uno… uno de ellos más que el otro. Pero ambos me ponen incomoda, lo que es insólito, sobre todo con uno de ellos. Con el otro no es tan raro, siempre fue un poco así. Pero con otro no. Y el otro tienes esos ojos tan bonitos. Y yo…

—¡Rosie! —Dominique la detuvo con un grito, frustrada. —No te entiendo nada. Dijiste tantos otros, que en vez de dos parecen miles y… tú no eres así.

Rose suspiro.

—Lo se.

—¿Es Malfoy?

La pelirroja hija de Ron casi se cae del sillón de la impresión, y luego miró a Dominique como si lo que esta había dicho fuera una blasfemia. Ella sonrió.

—Lo sabía. Por eso estabas tan incomoda hoy.

—¿Qué sabías?

—Que te gustaba Malfoy.

—¡No me gusta Malfoy!

—Deja de negarlo… No se quien es el otro, pero yo creo que el que te tiene mal es él. Además… si tan solo hubieras visto tu cara cuando Evan contó que él había dicho que le gustaba tu sonrisa. —Dominique sonrió al ver como se colorearon las mejillas de Rose a causa de sus palabras. —Igualmente, siempre supuse que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

—¿Y eso porque? —Se sorprendió Rose.

—Porque… no se exactamente porque, pero lo suponía. Además es el mejor amigo de Al… Y siempre te miró de forma extraña y tú a él igual. Algún día tenían que caer.

A Rose le incomodaba hablar de Scorpius en esos términos. Todavía no estaba segura que sentía con respecto a él. Estaba claro que el rubio la desarmaba por completo cuando la miraba o le sonreía, pero eso no significaba que a ella le gustara él.

Y estaba segura de que Malfoy solo jugaba con ella. Él nunca podía interesarse en ella… ¿o si? Ella no era el tipo de chica con la que Malfoy acostumbraba a salir… si es que alguna vez había salido de verdad con alguna chica.

Y luego estaba Albus. Que era su primo, su _primo_, pero también la ponía muy nerviosa. No tan nerviosa como Scorpius, debía aceptarlo, pero aún así la situación era extraña. No sabía que pensar cuando repasaba las reacciones de Albus referentes a ella.

Pero, y debía aceptarlo porque eso si era lo único que tenía en claro, todos los problemas, toda la confusión, la angustia y los nervios habían empezado en un día en particular: el día del sueño que la había dejado marcada. ¿Serían también ellos dos los que habían aparecido en su reciente sueño de la cama? De solo pensar en él se le coloreaban las mejillas intensamente. Es que, ese si que había sido un sueño, un ridículo sueño y nada jamás. Porque, ¿Cuándo podría haber estado ella vestida de esa forma tan… inapropiada, si no era en un sueño? Nunca. Jamás aquello podría haber pasado realmente. Y menos con aquellos dos hombres acercándose hacia ella en un cuarto en el que apenas entraba la luz de la luna. Nunca jamás aquello podría ser verdad.

Pero el sueño del desierto, aquel claramente tenía algo extraño. Que las cosas hubieran empezado allí era aún mas extraño. Posiblemente, ese sueño le había abierto los ojos como para realmente observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tal vez había empezado a ver cosas que antes le habrían pasado desapercibidas, todo a partir del sueño… pero no estaba del todo segura. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Una premonición? ¿Un aviso? Ella era malísima en adivinación, por algo había dejado de cursar esa materia en cuando había tenido la oportunidad, a pesar de que Firenze le caía bien. Firenze… quizás el centauro pudiera ayudarla. Quizás podría darle una respuesta. Quizás…

—Rose…

El llamado cauteloso de Dominique la trajo a la realidad y levanto las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien… alguien esta afuera de la sala…

—¡¿Qué?

La alarma era palpable en el tono de Rose. Ella era Prefecta. Era la primera vez en su vida que seguía a su prima a la Sala Multipropósito o a cualquier otro sitio después del toque de la campana. Y eran las once y media de la noche, por lo que a las doce, recién a las doce, tendría que empezar la ronda de prefectos. Si la descubrían…

—Si, alguien quiere entrar y no puede porque estamos nosotras. Los escuche hablar.

Se levantaron juntas y fueron hasta la puerta casi corriendo, siendo consientes de que nadie podía oírlas. Se quedaron de piedra al escuchar las voces del otro lado.

—Esta ocupada. No podemos entrar.

Aquella era claramente la voz de Lily Potter. Ambas pelirrojas se miraron entre sí sin entender. Pero Rose se quedo aun mas estupefacta cuando escucho la voz del que, supuso, tenía que ser su acompañante.

—Tranquila… esperemos en el aula de al lado. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que la Sala se desocupara pronto.

Era la voz de Hugo. Rose no entendía nada. Su hermano no era de los que salían de noche por ahí. Menos podía entender que era lo que hacía Hugo con Lily solos a esas horas intentando entrar en la Sala Multipropósito.

—¿De donde sacas eso?

—No lo se, intuición linda.

—¿Ah si? —La voz de Lily sonaba divertida.

—Exacto. Bueno, ¿vamos?

—Esta bien.

Una pausa larga en la que no oyeron nada las puso nerviosas, y luego los pasos de ellos alejándose. Dominique miró a Rose con la intriga pintada en el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—No tengo ni idea. Igualmente, Hugo estaba en lo cierto: nosotras tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Si, pero…

—Si, se a que te refieres…—

Rose había echo un pedido a su familia: les había encargado que, los días que ella tenía la ronda semanal de Prefectos, no salieran de noche. Y todos habían acordado, no sin alguna que otra protesta de por medio, en que el pedido de Rose era coherente, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no quería tener que encontrarlos en alguna situación comprometida con alguien o haciendo algo indebido. No quería pasar por el trauma de tener que cubrirlos. Prefería que salieran a hacer sus fechorías los días que ella no era la encargada del orden.

No había sido tan sencillo convencer a James y a Dominique y los Scamander, que eran considerados como de su familia. Pero Hugo no había tenido problema. Y ahora resultaba que salía y era ella quien lo descubría.

—Tienes que averiguar en que andan esos dos.

Rose pestañeo, nerviosa.

—No puedo espiar a mi hermano.

—¡Tienes que! Me intriga.

—Nique, no puedo…

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

—¡No puedes quedarte!

—Entonces hazlo.

—Yo confió en Hugo, Nique. Más que en muchas otras personas, confío en él.

Dominique resoplo, fastidiada.

—Y sin embargo, no fue ninguno de nosotros los que salimos la noche de tu ronda, sino él. Él y Lily.

—Nique… no estas hablando enserio, ¿verdad?

—¿Sobre que? Tú lo escuchaste tan bien como yo…

—Me refiero a que lo espíe…

—Hazlo. — Y viendo que Rose se mordía el labio, indecisa, intento por otro lado. —¿No te intriga saber si él esta bien?

Rose se sobresalto, asustada de repente.

—Sus voces no sonaban como si hubiera un problema, Nique…

—Rose, ¿Cuántas veces has visto a Hugo salir de noche y encima con Lily? Yo creo que si pasa algo.

—Si le pasara algo, me lo hubiera dicho… él confía en mi.

—Pues al parecer no te lo dijo.

La idea de espiar a Hugo le repugnaba. Su hermano y ella siempre habían sido muy unidos y no se ocultaban las cosas importantes uno del otro. El solo echo de pensar que a él le pasaba algo y no se lo había dicho, la hacía sentirse mal. ¿Y que demonios tenía que ver Lily en todo eso? Resignada, acepto que quería saber que sucedía. Se odiaría por el resto de su vida si su hermano había necesitado su ayuda para algo y ella no había estado lo suficientemente atenta para estar a su disposición.

—De acuerdo, lo haré…

Dominique sonrió, triunfante.

—…pero tú te vas a tu torre.

—Rosie…

—¡No! Yo haré esto… y hablando de esto, ya debería estar saliendo de aquí, son casi las doce.

Abrieron con cuidado la puerta y salieron en silencio, escondiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo al frente de la Sala.

—Vete. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—¿Estas segura que…?

—Nique: no te dejaré quedarte. No debes. Y lo prometiste.

—Pero…

—¡Vete!

Ella murmuro algo entre dientes, enfadada, y luego se dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Scorpius salió apresuradamente de la torre. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba a usar la ronda de prefectos para lo que realmente era: caminar vigilando que no hubiera ningún alumno fuera de su cama. Sus noches de ronda las pasaba habitualmente en la Sala Multipropósito o en algún aula vacía, con alguna chica –o eventualmente con más de una- o con amigos. Le aburrían mortalmente las rondas.

Pero esa noche tenía demasiado en que pensar, así que decidió que caminar era la mejor solución para intentar aclarar sus ideas. En primer lugar, porque de verdad sentía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. En segundo lugar, porque estaba distanciado con Albus y Chad estaba en la enfermería, por lo que ninguno de los dos lo podía acompañar. Y en tercer lugar, aunque creía que esa era la razón más importante, no sentía ganas de estar con ninguna chica. No en ese momento. En ese momento solo quería pensar en Rose.

Era tan insólito que casi se asustaba de si mismo. ¡No querer estar con ninguna chica! El nunca había sido hombre de una sola mujer, ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Pero la pelirroja lo tenía atado. Era como si ejerciera un poder invisible sobre él. Y era muy poderoso… tan poderoso que lo hacía querer estar solo. Era inaudito.

Caminó hacia los pisos superiores como por inercia. Y, aún con la idea de caminar sin rumbo por el colegio, sus pasos lo llevaron casi como por accidente al pasillo del séptimo piso en el que estaba la Sala Multipropósito.

* * *

Rose, nerviosa, dedujo que quedándose donde estaba vería todo lo que pasaba en el pasillo de enfrente sin que la vieran a ella. Esperó, con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente, a que su hermano y su prima hicieran acto de presencia. Lo que estaba haciendo era completamente ridículo: ¡Espiar a su propio hermano, que era la persona más honesta y más sincera de la tierra! ¡Y sobre todo con ella! Se sintió tan culpable, que considero seriamente la posibilidad de dar media vuelta e irse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decidir abandonar el séptimo piso, los vio y se quedo paralizada en su lugar.

De la oscuridad vio surgir dos siluetas y distinguió el cabello pelirrojo de ella y los centellantes ojos azules de su hermano, iguales a los suyos. Los vio reírse en silencio y apretarse en un abrazo cerrado e intimo. Pero nada, absolutamente _nada_, la preparó para lo siguió a eso.

Lily dejo correr sus manos por cabello castaño de su primo y lo trajo hacia ella solo para cerrar sus labios sobre los de él en un beso intenso, con pasión contenida. Él la tomó de la cintura y la levanto del suelo, empujando con la espalda la puerta que había aparecido para ellos. Y dos segundos después habían desaparecido y la puerta ya no estaba.

Rose estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente en el piso por la impresión, cuando los brazos de él la sostuvieron por la cintura y la alzaron en contra de su voluntad, casi sin esfuerzo. Si, sabía que era él. Hubiera reconocido sus brazos en cualquier otra parte. La piel blanca, tersa, cerniéndose encima de los músculos que se hacían notar más que nunca por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al levantarla.

No le importaba. No le importaba que la cargara. Prefería que lo hiciera. Su hermano estaba viéndose a escondidas con una chica. Y no solo era una chica, sino que era Lily. Su prima. La hermana de Albus, quien era también su primo. Y no solo eso: sino que se lo había ocultado. No le había dicho nada y eso le dolía profundamente.

La situación no podía ser más enrevesada, y ahora, para colmo de males, Scorpius Malfoy abría la puerta de un aula vacía con ella en brazos y caminaba hasta el escritorio del Profesor, sentándola encima del mismo, parándose enfrente de ella.

Y lo más seguro era que él hubiera visto lo mismo que ella. Ahora él sabía que su hermano y su prima estaban juntos.

Lo miró a los ojos y descubrió los del rubio totalmente anonadados y confundidos.

—Rose…

Y ahora él la llamaba por su nombre. Malfoy le había dicho Rose… y sonaba muy bien en sus labios. Pestañeo, ese pensamiento haciendo que volviera de golpe a la realidad. ¿Su nombre sonaba bien en los labios de Malfoy? ¿Qué?

—¿Te sientes bien? Casi te desmayas…

Pero había genuina preocupación en su voz, no podía ser que estuviera fingiendo aquello. Y, de todos modos, ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Si yo… creo que si.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando él la tomo de la mano y le hizo una caricia en la palma con el pulgar.

—¿Seguro?

Rose trago saliva, pero se aferró a la mano de él. Se sentía indefensa, pero increíblemente, tener la mano de Scorpius agarrada a la suya le daba sensación de seguridad. Sentía ganas de llorar y no sabía bien porque. ¿Era por qué su hermano le había mentido? ¿O por el hecho de pensar qué ellos dos eran primos y no debían estar juntos? ¿O por la preocupación de no saber como haría para evitar contarle a Dominique lo que había visto? ¿O era por qué Malfoy lo sabía, sabía el secreto de su hermano? No entendía que era lo que hacía que tuviera ese nudo en la garganta, pero ahí estaba.

—Rose, por favor… por favor, no llores.

Scorpius sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de él cuanto más tiempo miraba a Rose. La veía tan frágil, que temía que se largara a llorar en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la estaba llamando por su nombre de pila: había sido un acto reflejo de verla tan desconsolada.

Darse cuenta que ver a Rose mal lo afectaba tan enormemente, lo hizo sentirse descolocado. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? No se entendía a si mismo. Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo como aquello. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía permitir que Rose llorara… bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que ella llorara.

—Se que debe haber sido un shock, pero por favor no llores…

—¿Los viste, verdad? —Le pregunto ella con la voz tomada.

Él trago en seco. ¿Para que mentirle? Había visto todo al que igual que ella. Había llegado al séptimo piso y la había descubierto allí, sola, mirando el pasillo de enfrente. No entendía nada, pero sabía que no debía tocarla. No quería pelear con ella. Solo cuando vio al otro Weasley y a la chica Potter se dio cuenta que era lo que pasaba y se había quedado tan estupefacto como la pelirroja por unos segundos, hasta que la vio colapsar.

Entonces se felicitó a si mismo por haberse quedado detrás de ella.

—Si, los vi… Yo…

—¿Puedes prometerme algo? —Lo cortó ella, mirándolo de repente a los ojos. Él pestañeo.

—Si… claro, ¿Qué…?

—¿Podrías guardar el secreto?

Scorpius la miró con sorpresa. No se esperaba algo como eso. Quizás se había imaginado que Rose querría decirles de todo a su hermano y a su prima, pero no… todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba, ella le estaba pidiendo que guardara el secreto. A pesar de que debía parecerle una barbaridad, le estaba pidiendo que se callara. Y eso solo podía significar que ella no iba a decirle nada a nadie.

—Si… si, por supuesto.

Ella respiró, aliviada al escucharlo. Y luego, sin previo aviso, se llevo una mano a la boca y empezó a llorar.

Scorpius sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo. ¡¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Era la primera vez en su vida que una chica se largaba a llorar tan desoladamente en su presencia. Las pocas veces que había visto a Nicole o a Michelle llorar había sido estando furiosas, gritando a diestra y siniestra y era mejor alejarse de ellas si uno no quería salir lastimado.

Pero Rose… ella lloraba en silenció, la confusión y el dolor palpables en su rostro. Y él estaba parado enfrente de ella viéndola llorar como un completo idiota, sin hacer nada. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. No podía verla llorar de esa forma, ella no podía estar llorando de esa manera.

—Rose, por favor…

Y sin previo aviso, ella respondió a sus dilemas. Se inclino hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, paralizándolo. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería que hiciera?

La respuesta era tan obvia, que cuando apareció en su cabeza se sintió un imbecil por no habérsele ocurrido antes.

Con manos nerviosas por primera vez en su vida, la tomo de la cintura y la bajó de la mesa, poniéndola de pie enfrente de él. Y luego la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó, enterrándola en la seguridad de sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y aspirando su aroma.

Y descubrió que tenerla entre sus brazos se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. Mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera echo nunca en su vida. Tener a Rose con él, aun sin haberla siquiera besado, era mejor que estar con cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera estado antes.

Ella se dejó abrazar por él, porque nunca antes se había sentido tan protegida como en ese momento. Lo de su hermano le había caído como una piedra en el estómago. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mojando la camisa blanca del rubio, pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estar en los brazos de Scorpius había hecho que su respiración empezara a serenarse, que le nudo en su pecho comenzara a deshacerse.

Scorpius retrocedió con ella dos pasos hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta el piso. No podía estar parado un segundo más. Rose cayo suavemente sentada entre sus piernas, pero nunca desentierro el rostro de su pecho.

La situación era tan extraña, que le pareció que en cualquier momento despertaría del mejor sueño que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Pero no. La suavidad de la piel de ella, su cabello rojo esparcido por su camisa blanca, sus manos apretando sus brazos… nada de eso podía ser un sueño. Y la excitación que sentía tampoco podía ser un sueño.

Pero se contendría. Iba a hacerlo, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Ella era Rose Weasley, la primera chica que jamás le causaba sensaciones semejantes a las que corrían por su cuerpo en ese preciso momento. Y, por encima de todo eso, era virgen –porque él no necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmara para estar seguro de ello-, frágil, inocente e inexperta. Y encima era la prima de Albus.

No lo iba a arruinar.

—Rose…

Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miró, los ojos azules brillosos y la nariz roja, pero ya no lloraba. Un intenso color escarlata se apodero de sus mejillas y Scorpius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla en ese mismo instante.

—Lo siento, yo… esto esta mal… Malfoy, yo…

—¿Por qué crees que esta mal?

La pelirroja se petrifico al oír esas palabras. Ella estaba segura de que todo eso estaba mal, no era correcto que estuvieran solos en un aula vacía a altas horas de la noche, cuando deberían de estar haciendo la ronda de Prefectos. Estaba horriblemente mal.

—No deberíamos… quiero decir…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Deberíamos seguir la ronda…

Intento soltarse del agarre de él sin poner demasiado ánimo en ello, ni tampoco logrando un gran progreso. Por lo menos ahora tenía claro algo: por alguna razón o por otra, Malfoy no quería dejarla ir.

—Tu me pediste un favor hace un rato, ¿verdad?

Rose no vio el sentido a las palabras de él, pero asintió.

—¿Puedo pedirte uno yo ahora? —Nuevo asentimiento de ella, aunque insegura. —Pero tienes que ser sincera conmigo.

—¿Qué…?

—Tienes que prometerlo.

Rose resoplo. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy acababa de verla en una situación en la que ninguna persona ajena a su familia la había visto antes. ¿Qué mal podía hacer un poco de sinceridad?

—¿De veras quieres seguir haciendo la ronda de Prefectos?

La pregunta la tomo totalmente por sorpresa. No esperaba algo así.

—Malfoy, debemos…

—No, no, no. —Corrigió él, negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Rose se le ocurrió pensar que se veía demasiado tierno para lo que era el Malfoy que ella conocía. —No te pregunte que es lo que _debes _hacer. Te pregunte que es lo que _quieres_ hacer.

Ella se quedo callada por unos momentos, meditando su respuesta. Él le había pedido sinceridad. La realidad era que, de ser por ella, la ronda de Prefectos podía irse al mismísimo demonio. Lo que realmente quería y necesitaba en ese momento, era su cama y… no, no necesitaba a Malfoy, no lo necesitaba… _"¿Para que mentirme? No pienso decírselo, pero… se siente tan bien estar aquí sola con él, en sus brazos. Ojala esta noche nunca acabara."_

—No importa lo que yo quiera hacer, es…

—Prometiste contestarme, ¿recuerdas?

La sonrisa que asomo a los labios de Rose fue completamente inesperada para Scorpius. _"Demonios… si me sigue sonriendo así necesitaré algo más que autocontrol para no besarla."_

—Esta bien… la realidad es que no quiero seguir con la ronda. —Soltó ella. Se sintió tan bien decirlo, que comenzó a hablar prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. —No quiero hacer la ronda, al diablo con la ronda. Me siento mal, horrible. Nunca pensé que pasaría algo como lo que acaba de pasar, nunca pensé que mi hermano… La realidad es que lo que quiero es quedarme aquí, solo en silencio, con…

Se frenó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. A Scorpius le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

—¡No! No quiero… Quiero decir, yo debería… deberíamos…

No sabía que decir. Se le había trabado la lengua y no lograba pensar en una excusa decente. Los ojos del rubio la miraron con una expresión extraña, una que nunca había visto en él…

—¿Quieres que me valla? —Rose creyó distinguir dolor en sus palabras y sintió un horrible vacío en su pecho cuando él la soltó para levantarse.

—Malfoy… No. —Dijo agarrándolo de la mano antes de que empezara a incorporarse.

—No, ¿Qué?

—No… no quiero que te vallas.

No. No quería que él se fuera. No lo iba a soportar. Al diablo con su orgullo… necesitaba que Scorpius Malfoy la abrazara. Necesitaba oír los latidos acompasados de su corazón, sentir su fuerte olor masculino, su fragancia a menta. No quería que se fuera.

Scorpius la miró fijamente, intentando descubrir algo en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Quiero… quiero que te quedes. —Repitió ella desviando la vista.

Él sonrió y la tomó del mentón, levantando su rostro, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas de sus mejillas con otra mano. Sintió el escalofrío de ella ante el roce y su excitación no hizo más que ir en aumento.

"_Será una noche larga…"_

La atrajo contra sí nuevamente, sintiendo como se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Acarició su cabello y lo dejó correr entre sus dedos. ¿Qué había en ella? ¿Qué había?

—Duérmete, Rose.

Y ella no opuso objeción alguna. En pocos minutos, estaba en completamente dormida. Y él no tardo en seguirla, resbalando por la pared, acurrucándose en el piso. Pero sin soltarla en ningún momento.


	7. Impulso

¡BUENAS! En primer lugar, tengo que pedirles disculpas por el retraso. Les cuento: estuve con exámenes, mis papas viajaron y me tuve que encargar de mis hermanos, mi vida se puso de cabeza este último mes y no tuve ni tiempo de sentarme a escribir como realmente me hubiera gustado. Pero como mi historia de vida no es divertida y estoy segura de que quieren saber que es lo que paso en el fic, digo lo necesario y las dejo leer.  
Este capitulo debería haber sido el doble de largo de lo que en realidad es. Les explico, la verdad verdadera es que iba a pasar algo muy importante en este capi, pero lo corte y lo he dejado para el próximo. ¿Mis razones? Son dos. La primera, que si escribía esa parte no publicaba hasta dentro de una semana por lo menos, porque es una parte realmente importante y que quiero que salga bien. Y bueno, quería actualizar, porque es la primera vez que me atraso tanto y me sentía mal po eso. La segunda, sentí que este capitulo, aunque corto, tenía bastantes emociones como para agregar más. Lo importante de todo esto es que el capitulo esta acá y que esta vez espero poder actualizar en fecha.

Una cosa más: Sus reviews del capitulo anterior me ilusionaron muchisimo. Me encanto que se animaran a comentar mas y que aunque sea me digan que les gusta. Da fuerzas para escribir, de veras no saben cuanto. Por eso me senti horrible de haber tardado tanto. Leía sus revs y queria sentarme a escribir con toda la energía, por con mi cabeza puesta en el estudio y en la casa fue realmente muy complicado.

Bueno, me voy a contestarles (: Espero saber que les parece este cap tambien! Sin más, los dejo leer. Un beso enorme.

_**Agus**_

* * *

**7. Impulso**

* * *

El brillo de la luna se colaba por la ventana enrejada, haciendo que una fina línea de luz iluminara tenuemente la habitación. Rose deslizo sus dedos por la suave tela de las sabanas, sintiéndolas ajenas y sorprendentemente suaves. Se sentó en la cama, intrigada, y la sabana que la cubría se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer en el colchón, dándole la segunda sorpresa de la noche: no llevaba puesto más que un conjunto de ropa interior rojo, bordado, y un vestido fino de tela transparente, también carmesí.

El calor subió a sus mejillas, que se encendieron intensamente, al descubrirse prácticamente desnuda y con esa ropa tan poco apropiada, en una cama desconocida y en una habitación extraña. La ansiedad suplió a la intriga y los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

La situación era tan irreal, que Rose sintió ganas de pellizcarse para descubrir si de verdad todo aquello no era un sueño. Si bien la idea vino a su cabeza, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose desde algún lado hizo que se olvidara de ello. Si, alguien se estaba acercando. Y si sus oídos no la estaban traicionando… no era una sola persona la que caminaba por el pasillo que se escondía detrás de la puerta del dormitorio.

En el momento en el que estaba agarrando la sabana para taparse bruscamente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y dos hombres entraron a la habitación. El miedo invadió a Rose, mientras se hacía hacia atrás y se pegaba aún más, si eso era posible, al respaldo de la enorme cama de dosel en la que estaba acostada.

Los dos hombres estaban vestidos de negro y la miraban directamente, aunque Rose no podía ver sus rostros con claridad. Con seguridad podía afirmar que el mas alto de los dos era rubio y que su compañero era moreno… en lo demás, ambos eran bastante parecidos físicamente, aunque el rubio tenía mas cuerpo que el otro.

El rubio dio un paso adelante y la pelirroja se sintió temblar. El hombre siguió caminando y su compañero empezó a acercarse detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a los pies de la cama y el primero de los hombres se deshizo lentamente de la sabana que cubría las piernas de Rose y le hizo una leve caricia, a la pelirroja se le corto la respiración.

La mano del hombre subió por su pierna tocándola suavemente, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus dedos. Los cinco sentidos de Rose le gritaban que lo pateara, que hiciera que se alejara de ella a como diera lugar. Pero… se sentía tan bien como la estaba acariciando, como iba sembrando una hilera de besos desde su talón hasta su rodilla y mas arriba. Y cuanto más subía por sus piernas, menos fuerzas tenía Rose para hacer que se fuera. Porque cuanto más cerca estaba de ella, sentía más ansias de algo… algo que no sabía que era. Pero ahí estaba, y con cada roce la enloquecía más y más.

Volvió a la realidad a medias cuando sintió otras manos recorriendo su cuello con delicadeza, tanta que prácticamente la hacía enloquecer. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la sensación completamente desconocida que estaba experimentando, aun luchando con su sentido común para que la dejara disfrutar del momento. Se había olvidado del segundo hombre, pero este se había encargado de recordarle que estaba presente en ese lugar tanto como su compañero que ahora besaba sus muslos despacio, lo suficiente como para hacer que Rose empezara a desesperar.

Las manos del moreno subieron por su rostro y rozaron sus labios, haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos y lo mirara, intentando descubrir algo en su rostro. Pero no pudo encontrar nada, absolutamente nada, y eso la asustó tanto que, justo cuando el hombre estaba por apoyar sus labios sobre los suyos, recuperó la cordura y lo empujó hacia atrás con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz, sacándolo de la cama. Luego se alejó de él, aterrorizada, yendo a parar a los brazos del rubio que la asió contra él pegando su espalda contra su pecho con fuerza sobre protectora.

Rose quiso darse vuelta a mirarlo, pero un intenso dolor en su cabeza la paralizó… y todo a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro.

* * *

—Deberíamos volver, Hugo.

Lily dejo correr sus dedos por el cabello castaño de su primo y él suspiró.

—¿Volver? —Perezosamente, aún acostado boca arriba sobre el sillón de cuero negro, deslizó su mano por la espalda de Lily y en solo movimiento la atrajo hacia él y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. —¿Por qué crees que deberíamos volver, hum?

Ella rió, traviesa, y lo mordió suavemente.

—No quiero levantar sospechas. No quiero que se enteren. —Le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo miró. Hugo vio reflejado en esos ojos acaramelados el miedo que sentía ella de que su familia se enterara del amor que se tenían. Ese amor que iba más allá de una simple adoración entre primos que han crecido juntos. Ese amor prohibido… ese amor que no podía ser.

—No van a enterarse, tranquila. —Le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla y ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta tomados de la mano. Antes de salir, Hugo le dio un suave beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos. —Te amo, Lily.

Ella sonrió y rodeo su cuello con sus brazós, besándolo locamente en los labios.

—También yo.

* * *

Rose se llevo una mano a la cabeza enredándosela en su propio pelo y presionó fuertemente el lugar donde le dolía. Descansó la frente en el piso y gimió levemente. El dolor era muy fuerte.

Apoyó su mano libre en el suelo para incorporarse y miró hacia todos lados, no comprendiendo que hacía fuera de su cama. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_, esa era la pregunta. Donde…

Los bancos de aula se hicieron más claros frente a sus ojos a medida que el dolor iba disminuyendo. Pestañeo, confundida. ¿Un aula?

Enseguida, acordándose de repente del sueño que acababa de tener, se miró a si misma y se descubrió con su uniforme de colegio y la pollera arrugada. El alivió de que la situación que acababa de pasar hubiera sido solo un sueño le duro solo unos momentos, hasta que el recuerdo de la noche anterior la azoto como una brisa helada.

Hugo. Lily. Hugo y Lily. Lily y Hugo. Su hermano y su prima. ¿Había mas formas de expresarlo? El shock de lo que había visto volvió sobre ella en ese mismo instante y se sintió reviviéndolo nuevamente. Como su hermano levantaba a Lily del piso, como se besaban desesperadamente, como ella casi se había desmayado, como… ¡Malfoy!

Se dio vuelta tan bruscamente que temió haberse dislocado el cuello y estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de la persona que estaba a su lado, pero algo la detuvo.

Malfoy dormía profundamente, el flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre sus parpados cerrados dándole un aspecto angelical que paralizó completamente a Rose. Se veía tan… dulce.

La Ravenclaw suspiró y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas. Scorpius Malfoy había sido bueno con ella la noche anterior. La había ayudado cuando nadie más había estado ahí. Y, aun más: él ahora sabía un secreto que ella no podía contar a nadie. Y era el único que lo sabía. Por lo tanto, eso lo hacía la única persona con la cual podría hablar de ello en caso de necesitarlo… y no sabía si eso la hacía sentirse incomoda o feliz.

¿Por qué negarlo? Estar con Scorpius Malfoy no era tan malo. Había estado durmiendo toda la noche abrazada a el, y el solo pensamiento le hacía helar la sangre, y el chico no le había tocado un pelo. Bueno, tal vez su pelo si, se dijo a si misma dándose cuenta del estado catastrófico en el que se encontraban sus rulos. Pero eso era normal, acepto encogiéndose de hombros. Siempre era un cachorro de león en las mañanas. Adoraba su pelo y sus rulos, era la única de todas sus primas que los tenía y de verdad le gustaban. Creía, sinceramente, que su cabello rojo ondulado, la perfecta combinación entre sus padres, era lo mejor que tenía su aspecto físico… pero lo detestaba por las mañanas, cuando era imposible de controlar.

Ahora, mirando como el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba lentamente, al ritmo de su respiración, unas ganas incontrolables de apartarle el cabello de los ojos se apoderaron de ella.

"_No",_ pensó, _"No puedo. No puedo tocarlo"._ En ese momento Malfoy se movió en sueños y Rose dejo de respirar. No quería que se despertara. Aún era de noche, posiblemente serían las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, y se veía tan adorable durmiendo…

Tenía miedo de que cuando él despertara siguiera siendo el cabrón de siempre y que le contara a todo el mundo sobre lo que había sucedido. Pero no. Él le había prometido silencio, ¿o no? Se lo había prometido. Y si había algo de lo que Rose estaba segura, o quería estar segura, era de que Scorpius Malfoy era un hombre de palabra. Si le había dado su palabra, entonces cumpliría.

Apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio que estaba a su espalda y el dolor volvió. ¿Con que demonios se habría golpeado? No tenía ni idea. Lo único que se le ocurría era que su cabeza hubiera dado contra el piso en un movimiento brusco, lo que era bastante probable debido al miedo que le había dado ese sueño que acababa de tener.

¿Quiénes eran esos dos hombres? No recordaba su aspecto. No recordaba nada de ellos. Lo único que venía a su mente eran sensaciones, caricias y besos que la habían estremecerse y sentirse sucia de solo pensarlo.

¿Qué hacía soñando esas cosas? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Y uno de los dos hombres había intentado besarla y ella se había negado, podía recordar eso. Irónicamente, pensó, era la primera vez que rechazaba a un hombre… porque era la primera vez que algún hombre se le acercaba tanto como para besarla. Y solo había sido un sueño. Increíble, ahora soñaba que un hombre intentaba besarla y ella lo rechazaba. Insólito.

Mirando por la ventana descubrió que el cielo aun era oscuro y le pareció prudente despertar a Malfoy para que cada uno se fuera a su cuarto antes de que alguien los descubriera. Debían aprovechar que el colegio estaba en silencio y a oscuras para que todo lo que había pasado pasara desapercibido a las autoridades.

En una noche, en una misma noche, se había escapado a la Sala Multipropósito con Dominique, había espiado a su hermano, había faltado a todos sus deberes como Prefecta y se había quedado dormida en un aula vacía con Scorpius Malfoy abrazándola. Las cosas no podían estar mas fuera de lugar.

Gateando, se acercó lentamente al rubio, aún con la cabeza latiéndole de tanto en tanto, y le toco suavemente el brazo. El chico dormía tan profundamente que el simple tacto de Rose era para el parte de un sueño muy lejano. Entonces ella lo sacudió suavemente.

—Malfoy. Malfoy, despierta.

El gruño algo inteligible y se dio vuelta sobre si mismo para seguir durmiendo, como un niño pequeño que pide cinco minutos más, lo que arranco una sonrisa inconciente de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Malfoy, tienes que despertar. —Repitió dulcemente mientras lo movía.

Él reaccionó y se llevo una mano a los ojos, frotándoselos para despabilarse.

—Por fin. Creí que no despertarías nunca. —Dijo ella nerviosa, intentando que la conversación no se desviara a temas que no quería tocar. Prefería terminar rápido con aquello.

Pero, para su desgracia, Scorpius Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando Rose intentó levantarse, la agarró de la muñeca suave pero firmemente, impidiéndoselo, y la atrajo hacia a él.

La pelirroja lo miró, inquieta y asustada. Los ojos de Scorpius se veían más plateados que grises a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del aula en desuso y había determinación en su mirada. Suspiró, muy cerca de ella, y Rose sintió su calido aliento en su mejilla, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Me despertaste, Rose.

Ella trago saliva. ¿Y que otra cosa esperaba él que ella hiciera?

—Si querías que te dejara aquí durmiendo para que alguien te encontrara mañana y te metieras en problemas, simplemente lo hubieras dicho.

Él le regalo una sensual sonrisa de medio lado ante sus palabras y luego rozó con sus labios la mano pequeña y blanca de Rose. Ella se estremeció.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte, entonces.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios inocentemente y Scorpius, aun medio dormido, creyó que estaba soñando y que Rose era un ser extraño, sensible y seductor, de otro mundo, que venía a cuidarlo. No pudo contenerse y su mano voló hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

—Despiértame más seguido, Rose.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Scorpius aún estaba medio dormido. ¿Cómo podía ser que aún habiéndose recién despertado el chico fuera tan adorable? En general la gente se ve fatal cuando se acaba de levantar: como ella, como su terrorífico cabello.

Pero la regla no parecía correr para Scorpius Malfoy. Oh no, el Señor se veía encantador, y estaba acariciándola con manos suaves y atentas y le susurraba que se quedara con él, que la necesitaba.

Malfoy estaba agarrándola por la espalda y tiraba de ella hacia delante, al piso nuevamente. Al piso… ¡No!

Reaccionó pegándole con la palma abierta en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo y él gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza hacía ambos lados y soltándola, momento que ella aprovecho para ponerse de pie y alejarse dos pasos del chico, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¡Weasley!

Scorpius se paró y se desordenó el cabello con la mano derecha mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Me pegaste, señorita perfecta.

Rose pestaño, sin saber como reaccionar al cambió repentino de actitud del rubio.

—Estabas dormido. Decías… estupideces. Lo siento, yo… no encontré otra forma. —Se mordió el labio avergonzada, no decidida aún entre enojarse por como la estaba tratando él, o reír, exactamente por el mismo motivo.

Él suspiró, resignado.

—Bien, vamos.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Rose se dio media vuelta y lo siguió hacia la puerta del aula, cerrándola tras de sí. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la Sala de Menesteres y ella se detuvo de repente.

Scorpius, al no escuchar sus pasos, se volteó para ver que le sucedía.

—¿Crees que sigan ahí? —Pregunto ella, más para si misma que para él.

Él rubio se sentía indeciso acerca del "problemita" del hermano y la prima de Rose. Le parecía mal que estuvieran juntos, siendo que eran primos hermanos, pero él no era quien para estar metiéndose en asuntos ajenos. Aún así, la mirada perdida de Rose en la puerta de la Sala lo impulsó a acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano.

—Rose… creo que deberías dejar de pensar en eso.

Ella resopló.

—Es mi hermano. Mi hermano y mi prima. Él no confió en mí. No me lo dijo. ¿Cómo se supone que deje de pensar en ello?

—Mira, es un tema delicado… —Aventuró él, animándose a acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja y acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, con una suavidad extrema, haciéndola estremecer. —Estoy seguro de que te imaginas lo difícil que debe ser para ellos. Así como nosotros creemos que esta mal, ellos mismos deben pensar que todo el mundo va a ponérseles en contra. —Mientras hablaba, sus dedos corrían por los labios entreabiertos de ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados y lo escuchaba conteniendo la respiración. —Quizás no te lo dijo porque estaba seguro de que no lo aprobarías. Quizás aun no esta preparado para decirte que esta enamorado de su prima.

Rose sentía la respiración de Scorpius encima de su cuello. Las piernas ya casi no la sostenían. Las sensaciones que corrían por su piel eran parecidas a las que había experimentado en su sueño, aunque mucho más reales. Las palabras de Scorpius calaban en su interior, mientras sus tenues caricias la confundían, dejándola atontada, incapaz de decir nada. Se sentía perdida. Se tambaleó y él la sostuvo de la cintura, estabilizándola.

Scorpius no sabía que hacer. Otra vez estaba indeciso, otra vez se sentía vulnerable ante el poder que tenía Rose sobre él. Increíble que la pelirroja no hubiera echo nada y, aun así, lo tenía completamente a sus pies. Se moría de ganas de besarla y, al mismo tiempo, hacerlo lo ponía nervioso. ¿Y desde cuando decidir si besar a una chica o no era tan complicado? Desde que la chica era Rose Weasley, se respondió a si mismo.

La atrajo más hacia sí y ella, increíblemente, se dejo llevar. El consentimiento de ella hizo que se animara a más: era como si ella estuviera respondiendo a sus dudas sin palabras. Dejo correr sus dedos por sus mejillas y acerco sus labios a los suyos, cada vez más en la agonía de querer besarla y tenerla para sí, hacerla totalmente suya.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse quebró la magia del momento y ambos se sobresaltaron. Scorpius agarró a Rose de la mano y tiró de ella, llevándola a un rincón oscuro desde donde no serían vistos pero si podrían ver la puerta de la Sala, y su puso un dedo sobre los labios para alentarla a que hiciera silencio.

Hugo asomó la cabeza y miró hacia los costados. Se veía confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?

La voz susurrante de Lily pareció muy fuerte en el silencio del pasillo oscuro. Hugo salió de la Sala y, dejando pasar a su prima, cerro la puerta tras de sí, que empezó a desvanecerse.

—Creí… creí escuchar pasos.

Lily se tenso.

—¿Pasos? ¿Dices que había alguien?

Había alarma en su voz. Hugo decidió que era mejor calmarla. Después de todo, no parecía haber nadie en el pasillo.

—Tranquila, creo que fue mi imaginación.

—¿Estas… seguro?

—Si, tranquila. —Aseguró, echando una última mirada hacia los costados. —Ven, vámonos.

Rose los vio desaparecer a paso rápido por el pasillo, aún consternada por lo que acababa de pasar. Hugo no los había visto solo porque Scorpius había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para sacarlos a ambos del camino a tiempo. Su corazón latía locamente en su pecho, no solo por la adrenalina de esconderse de ellos y temer que los descubrieran, sino por lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Scorpius.

Scorpius había estado a punto de besarla. Si no fuera por Hugo y Lily, Scorpius Malfoy la habría besado… y ella no hubiera echo nada para detenerlo.

Él suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que habían desaparecido los otros dos, con la mano de Rose aún entre las suyas. Ella se dejo llevar y no dijo nada y él no quiso romper el silencio.

Anduvieron despacio unos quince minutos, subiendo escaleras y llegando a la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw aún en silencio. Rose tomo la aldaba de bronce con forma de águila y llamó a la puerta, que le hizo una pregunta. Scorpius vio extrañado y admirado a la vez como ella respondía sin dudar a ese pequeño juego de ingenio y como la puerta se abría para que ella entrase.

Entonces se dio vuelta y lo miró, no sabiendo bien que debía decir en una circunstancia así. Él respondió a sus dudas, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Eres ingeniosa, Weasley.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, mirando al piso. El rubio le elevó el mentón con un dedo y deposito un calido beso en su mejilla.

—Nos vemos, Rose.

Y sin más, se dio media vuelta y, las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, volvió por donde había venido haciendo su camino hacia las mazmorras. Rose lo contemplo irse, aún atontada, y luego entró apresuradamente por la puerta de su sala común, yendo derecho hacia su dormitorio y echándose boca abajo en su cama cuando la tuvo enfrente. Se quedó dormida al instante, con la mejilla ardiendo aún en el lugar donde Scorpius la había besado.

* * *

Albus se despertó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose. Vio a Scorpius entrar e irse derecho al baño y pestañeo, confundido. Miró el reloj: las cinco de la mañana. ¿Desde cuando la ronda de prefectos era tan larga cuando Scorpius estaba solo? Siempre que ni él ni Chad podían acompañarlo, el rubio solía dar una vuelta por el castillo y volvía a acostarse, no tardando en el proceso más que una hora. Y esta vez… ¿con quien se abría quedado… y haciendo que?

Scorpius salió del baño frotándose la cara con las manos y camino hasta su cama, desabotonándose la camisa con pesadez. Se quito la prenda y apoyo las palmas de las manos en la pared, encima de su mesa de luz, y se quedo mirando el piso, pensativo. Había estado a punto de besar a Rose… si no fuera por que su hermano había abierto la puerta de la Sala Multipropósito, él la habría besado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

La voz de Albus casi lo hace saltar. Se giró para encontrarlo sentado en su cama, mirándolo fijamente. No tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro: ni soñando mencionaría a Rose.

—Me entretuve por ahí…

Albus rió. Aún estaba disgustado, pero que Scorpius hubiera andado por ahí con alguna chica le parecía bien… mas que bien, le parecía genial.

—¿Te entretuviste?

—Si.

—¿Alguien conocido?

El rubio suspiró, no del todo seguro sobre si inventar algo o no.

—No estuve con nadie, solo anduve por los pasillos.

—¿Solo anduviste por los pasillos? —Pregunto Albus, desconfiado y aún mas disgustado que antes.

Scorpius lo miró frunciendo el ceño, arto del cuestionario. No estaba de humor para que le hicieran planteos y aun estaba indeciso con respecto a como se sentía el echo de que a Albus pudiera llegar a gustarle Rose… cuando él, a cada minuto, se sentía mas confundido con respecto a la pelirroja.

—Si, anduve por los pasillos.

Y dando la conversación por terminada, se quitó los pantalones antes de meterse en su cama solo con sus boxers puestos y cerrar las cortinas de un tirón.

Albus se quedo mirando las cortinas de color verde que escondían a su mejor amigo. ¿Realmente sería posible que a Scorpius le pasara algo con Rose? ¿Con Rose, con _su_ prima Rose? No creía que Scorpius fuera capaz de meterse con ella sin antes decírselo a él. Después de todo era su mejor amigo y ella era su prima. Se lo diría primero… ¿o no?

Y, ¿Qué haría él si Scorpius le llegaba a decir una cosa así? No, Scorpius nunca le diría eso. Era imposible que se fijara en Rose. Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que le gustaba al rubio en una chica. Era callada y tímida y nunca en su vida había besado a alguien. Rose no era una chica con la cual se podía jugar. No era de esas chicas con las que se podía estar una vez y luego dejar todo olvidado.

Se acostó otra vez en su cama y miró el techo con el ceño fruncido. No. Jugar con Rose implicaría lastimarla seriamente. Muy seriamente. Y si alguien llegaba a lastimarla, definitivamente se las vería con él.

Rose necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, que la respetara, que la entendiera. Sabía que solo con una persona de ese estilo Rose podría ser feliz. Aún así, él no quería que esa persona llegara. Rose era de él… y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que era suyo. No así de fácil.


	8. Susurro

HOLA GENTE! Perdon, hace mil años que no publico y lo se. Pero bueno, estuve con finales, examenes realmente importantes, perdonenme, pero necesite la mayor cantidad de atención posible puesta en eso, y bueno... espero que me entiendan.  
Espero que les guste el capitulo porque a mi me encanta. Voy a responder sus reviews mañana porque estoy muerta de sueño.

Un beso enorme!

_Agus._

* * *

**8. Susurro**

* * *

—¡Y Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle! Weasley se la pasa a Weasley y, ¡Miren que rapidez! Los aros de Slytherin están cerca. ¡Otra vez la Quaffle es de Weasley! Ya están ahí, están en los aros. Weasley se la pasa otra vez a su primo. Louis Weasley pasa por debajo de mi herma… he digo de Nott y… ¡ANOTA! ¡PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en vítores, mientras Louis se acercaba a Lucy y chocaba los cinco con ella. Hacían un buen equipo.

El partido iba cincuenta a ochenta a favor de los leones. Comentaba Nicole Nott, que se reía de las caras de furia de su hermano y su primo cada vez que la miraban desde el aire, reprochándole que festejara tanto cada punto de Gryffindor. Pero, les gustara o no, ella era una leona: y estaba extremadamente orgullosa de serlo.

El hecho de que el equipo de Gryffindor estuviera formado en su mayoría por Weasleys y Potters, dificultaba mucho el relato. Y resultaba aun más confuso que en Slytherin también estuviera jugando un Potter. El buscador de las serpientes era Albus, mientras que el de los leones era James. Menuda confusión a la hora de comentar, protestaba Nicole. Y entonces los llamaba por sus nombres cuando llegaba la hora y ambos hermanos competían por la pelotita dorada.

—¡La Quaffle esta en poder de Malfoy! Parece que no planea compartirla con nadie, va derecho hacia los aros de Gryffindor. Lorent lo cubre de cerca con el bate listo. Lily Potter es una buena guardiana, veamos si Malfoy puede hacerle frente… Oh, Scorpius, no me mires así… Ahí va y… ¡Malfoy Anota! ¡PUNTO PARA SLYTHERIN!

Las serpientes silbaron, enloquecidas. Scorpius sonrió, y acelero a la caza de la Quaffle otra vez. Gryffindor aun les llevaba veinte puntos de ventaja, y si James Potter atrapaba la Snitch antes que Albus, estarían perdidos. No podían distraerse. No quería que los leones volvieran a ganar la copa. Él tenía un buen equipo, un equipo que podía ganar, un equipo que tenía que ganar. Ese año la copa iba a ser de Slytherin.

Busco a Albus en el campo y lo localizo muy por encima de su cabeza, concentrado buscando la Snitch. Estaba a punto de seguir con el juego cuando vio a su amigo lanzarse en picada y pasar a su lado como un rayo.

—¡Parece que Albus Potter ha localizado la Snitch! —Anunció la voz amplificada de Nicole. —¡Si, así es! ¡Y, miren, su hermano James ahora le sigue la pista muy de cerca!

Scorpius miró hacia donde había volado Albus y vio que, efectivamente, su hermano estaba firme detrás de él.

—¡Michael! —Grito a su bateador. —¡Cubre a Albus!

Lorent asintió con la cabeza y salio a toda velocidad detrás del buscador. El rubio volvió a concentrarse en el juego justo a tiempo para recibir la Quaffle nuevamente de manos de Michelle y voló derecho a los aros, intentando esquivar a Lily Potter, que salió a su encuentro de repente. La escoba de ella choco con la de Scorpius y ambos perdieron el control. La pelirroja recuperó el equilibrio a duras penas antes de caer, e intentó quitarle la pelota al Slytherin. Scorpius se deshizo de la Quaffle antes de que ella se la quitara, pasándosela a Michelle, e iba a alejarse de Lily cuando una Bludger le dio en el hombro con una fuerza descomunal. Maldiciendo por el punzante dolor, se dio vuelta para ver quien era el responsable.

Hugo Weasley lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable y los ojos celestes le brillaban de furia. Una mirada muy parecida a la de Rose, pero dura y llena de rencor. Scorpius apretó la mandíbula conteniendo el dolor, devolviéndole la misma mirada. Sus ojos grises se desviaron hacia Lily, que miraba a su primo, temerosa de que hiciera alguna locura.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca. ¿Hugo Weasley le acababa de romper el hombro porque él había peleado una pelota limpiamente con su novia? Increíble. Si ahora hacía esto por Lily… ¿Tenía él alguna posibilidad de acercarse a Rose sin salir lesionado de la empresa?

—Mejor controlas a tu primo, Potter. —Le susurro despacio a Lily, que pegó un respingo al darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella. —Parece que se pone celoso hasta de que me quieras ganar una pelota. Solo quiere que juegues con él, ¿he? Pueden convertir la Sala Multipropósito en un campo de Quidditch personal. —Se rió y le sonrió como pudo, conteniendo el dolor, y agregó. —O quizás quieran jugar a otras cosas en la Sala…

Lily se quedó de piedra. Miraba al rubio pálida de horror, sin reaccionar. ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba diciéndole eso? ¿Qué quería implicar con sus palabras? ¿Podía ser posible que él supiera?

El estallido de las gradas de las serpientes la hizo volver a la realidad y comprendió que el partido había terminado cuando vio a su hermano sosteniendo a la Snitch con el brazo alto en el aire. Era Albus. Habían perdido. Se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver pasar a Malfoy a su lado, que volaba hacia el resto de su equipo vitoreando. Hugo voló hacia ella y frenó a su lado.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Obviamente se refería a Malfoy. Lily trago saliva: a Hugo no iba a gustarle nada.

Scorpius estaba eufórico. Su equipo había ganado. Le habían ganado a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff sería pan comido y se prepararían bien para Ravenclaw: había que tener cuidado con la presencia de los Scamander. Pero podían ganarles, estaba seguro. Mordiéndose la lengua para aguantar el punzante dolor en su hombro aunque fuera un rato mas, llego hasta donde estaban los demás y le pegó una palmada en la espalda a Albus, mientras felicitaba a su equipo. Nada importaba en ese momento, su hombro podía esperar: habían ganado.

Fue en esa confusión de gritos y abrazos, cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba. Una voz conocida, una voz que le gustaba. Una voz que vibraba con una alarma inusual.

—¡SCORPIUS! ¡CUIDADO ATRAS!

Él rubio se dio vuelta impulsivamente. La Bludger dio de lleno en su estomago, dejándolo sin aire y se aferró fuertemente al mango de la escoba. La vista se le nublo y todo se volvió confuso. Creyó distinguir a Rose en medio de la multitud y se sintió perdido. Sus manos comenzaron a perder fuerza y resbaló de la escoba, incapaz de sujetarse. Perdió la conciencia antes de llegar al piso.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

Hugo tenía la mandíbula apretada y no decía ni una sola palabra. Estaban en los vestuarios y todo el equipo estaba presente. Louis estaba furioso.

—¿No te bastaba con romperle el hombro en el juego? ¡No! Tenías que ir, una vez terminado el partido, enterrarle la Bludger en el estomago y de paso romperle unas cuantas costillas. Tenías que hacer que se cayera. ¡Podrías haberlo matado! ¡Y habría sido para nada! ¡Fue estúpido! ¿Por qué tanto rencor contra Malfoy? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo romper las reglas por él? ¡Una vez que se atrapa la Snitch, el juego termina! ¡No se puede seguir jugando! ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

—¡Louis!

—¿Qué Lucy? ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Esta vez solo nos sancionaron quitándonos los puntos del partido, pero nos podrían haber descalificado! Y todo porque este perdió los estribos.

Hugo no decía nada. Escuchaba la perorata de su primo como algo muy lejano, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. ¿Qué sabía Malfoy? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Lily?

—¡Tienes que aprender a controlar tu maldito genio! —Grito Louis, pegándole una patada a un banco y sobresaltando a Lucy, que estaba sentada encima del mismo. El Quidditch era todo para él, era su más profunda pasión. Había jugado en las ligas menores durante el verano y había vuelto decidido a llevar a su equipo a la gloria. Haber perdido era un desastre, pero que le hubieran sacado los ochenta puntos del partido por una estupidez de su primo era una aberración. No podía soportarlo.

—Bueno ya esta Lou. Lo hecho esta hecho. No creo que Hugo lo repita, y supongo que habrá tenido sus razones. —Comento Lily, que no había hablado hasta el momento. James la miro levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué razones pudo haber tenido? ¿Acaso Malfoy se sobrepaso contigo y yo no me entere?

Su hermana suspiro.

—No, Malfoy no me toco un pelo. De hecho, lo único que hizo fue pelearme una pelota limpiamente.

—¿Segura?

—Si James, muy segura.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —Lucy empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. —Sea lo que sea que haya hecho que Hugo le enviara esa pelota a Malfoy, ya paso. Termino. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, así que dejen de pelear, ¿bien? —Miró a sus dos primos alternativamente y luego tomó sus cosas y salió de los vestuarios con paso rápido. El resto del equipo la siguió, con Louis a la cabeza, que le envió una mirada de advertencia a su primo antes de salir. Hugo y Lily se quedaron solos.

La pelirroja se acerco a él y puso una mano sobre la suya.

—No debí haberte dicho nada.

—Malfoy es el que no debió haberte dicho nada.

—Hugo… en realidad no sabemos a que se refería.

El moreno clavo sus ojos celestes en ella y Lily se estremeció.

—¿Y porque te diría eso si no sabe nada, he? Dime.

—No lo se, Hugo. No conocemos a Malfoy, no sabemos como es, quizás solo fue un estúpido comentario.

—Como sea. —Respondió él levantándose de repente y atrayendo a su prima contra sí. —Solo espero que los golpes le duelan por un buen tiempo.

—¡Hugo!

Él se rió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Ven, vamonos, antes de que alguien más nos vea y tenga material para comentar idioteces.

* * *

Nicole entro corriendo a la enfermería y encontró a Chad, Michelle, Albus y al resto del equipo de Slytherin, todos embarrados y aun con sus uniformes y sus escobas en la mano, inclinados sobre una cama. Se acerco, preocupada.

—¿Cómo esta?

—Sigue inconsciente. — Contesto Michelle. —Pero Pomfrey dice que no es tan grave, que ya pasó lo peor. Podría haberse hecho mucho más daño, pero estábamos a ras del suelo cuando se cayó de la escoba, por lo que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza no fue tan serio. Aún así, tiene rotas un par de costillas y bueno, su hombro…

—Tranquila Nic. Necesita descansar, estará mejor en un par de semanas y podrá volver a jugar como siempre. —Le dijo Chad guiñándole un ojo y Nicole suspiro.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? Yo ya no estaba en las gradas, no vi nada.

Los miembros del equipo se miraron y los ojos de todos se posaron en Albus. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Fue mi primo, Hugo. Le envió una Bludger cuando estábamos festejando la victoria del partido. Scorpius ya estaba lastimado en el hombro y no nos había dicho nada. Supongo que estábamos todos tan contentos por la victoria, que ninguno vio venir la Bludger… Sin embargo, alguien le grito, avisándole. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. —No se quien fue. Cuando Scorpius se dio vuelta ya era muy tarde y la Bludger le pego en el estomago… y perdió el conocimiento y se cayó de la escoba. —Los miró alternativamente a todos y luego a Nicole. — Aunque no entiendo porque demonios me miran todos a mi: no se porque lo hizo.

Michelle suspiró.

—Será mejor que vallamos a cambiarnos y a dormir, o Pomfrey nos sacara a patadas de aquí: es tarde. Podemos venir a verlo mañana… en este momento ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar.

—Yo me quedaré un rato con él. —Dijo Nicole, sentándose en la silla que Michelle dejo libre cuando se puso de pie.

Todos se levantaron y fueron abandonando la enfermería. Chad paso por al lado de Nicole y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No te quedes mucho.

Ella lo miró y esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿Preocupado?

Él se rió y le revolvió el cabello despreocupadamente.

—Solo no me gusta que estés aquí sola.

—Estaré bien, nada va a pasarme Chad. —Respondió ella abrazándolo. —Ya, ve a bañarte. Eres un asco.

—Gracias. —Se rió él. —Me baño y paso por la lechuzería a enviarles un mensaje a los tíos. Luego paso por ti.

—¿Seguro que quieres avisarles? ¿No sería preocuparlos por nada?

—Les diré que él esta bien, pero creo que deben saberlo, aunque supongo que las autoridades del Colegio ya les habrán avisado, pero igual... Si quieren pueden venir a verlo. —Le dio otro beso en la frente. —En un rato vuelvo. —Y con eso último, se fue.

Nicole miro a su primo, preocupada. Scorpius dormía, el pelo desordenado y mojado cayéndole sobre los parpados cerrados. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Tenía vendas tanto en el hombro izquierdo como en el estomago y las costillas. La morena tomo la sabana y lo tapo hasta el cuello. ¿Por qué Hugo Weasley había hecho eso? No entendía nada…

Unos pasos suaves le indicaron que no estaba sola y se volteo, sobresaltada. Detrás del biombo blanco que separaba la cama de Scorpius del resto de la enfermería, se podía ver una silueta, no muy definida, de una mujer. Nicole frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién esta ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta. Espero, pero la persona seguía parada en el mismo lugar, aparentemente sin ninguna intención de revelarle su identidad. En el momento en el que estaba por levantarse a ver quien era, los pasos empezaron a escucharse otra vez y la silueta se alejó. La mujer se había ido. Nicole pestaño, confundida. Evidentemente, fuera quien fuese la persona que acababa de irse, claramente no quería ser encontrada allí.

* * *

Rose apretó el paso. Lo que menos quería en ese momento, era que Nicole la descubriera queriendo echarle un vistazo a Scorpius: la morena sabía atar cabos y ella prefería no dejarlos sueltos.

Su primer impulso fue ir derecho a la torre de Gryffindor y descubrir que demonios había pasado por la cabeza de su hermano para que hiciera una cosa así. Había sido una locura. De casualidad ella se había dado cuenta a tiempo y le había gritado a Scorpius, porque sino… quien sabe el daño que esa Bludger podía haberle provocado a su columna.

Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que la que había gritado había sido ella. Era pedir demasiado y lo sabía, ya que el estadio estaba aun lleno de gente cuando sucedió… pero aun así tenía esperanzas.

Sus pasos la llevaron a tomar una escalera que la acercaría a la Sala Común de los leones, cuando se acordó de que no podía acercarse ni medio metro a un lugar que estaría lleno de Gryffindors: Dominique de seguro estaría allí e iba a acecharla con preguntas acerca de que había descubierto con respecto a Hugo y a Lily y ella todavía no había decidido que era lo que iba a decirle. Pegó media vuelta, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, para enfilar por otro corredor y luego subir las escaleras hacia su propia casa: ya tendría tiempo mas tarde de cuestionar a Hugo.

Hacía dos días que estaba pensando en una excusa decente para dar a su prima y nada venía a su cabeza. Desde el día en que había encontrado a su hermano y a Lily juntos, el viernes por la noche, había estado esquivando tanto a los involucrados, como a Dominique de una forma casi insana. No había salido de su Sala Común en todo el fin de semana y recién había decidido hacer acto de presencia en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el mismo que se había jugado ese domingo por la tarde.

Pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando y nada venía a su cabeza. Al día siguiente sería lunes, y no había forma de que se quedara en su Sala Común un lunes. Se la iba a encontrar en el desayuno. Y no sabía que decirle. Sabía que no podía decirle la verdad y también sabía que Nique no pararía hasta que ella le contara, más allá de que se daría cuenta si le mentía. Estaba en problemas.

Si tan solo se le ocurriera algo… Si tan solo pudiera hablar con alguien… Ah, pero podía. Había esperado todo el fin de semana para tragarse su orgullo e ir a pedirle a Malfoy que la ayudara con el estropicio en el que se había metido. Pero ahí tenía que ir Hugo y lesionarlo, justo cuando ella necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con él. Bueno, también quería verlo, eso era cierto. No podía olvidarse de lo que había pasado ese día. Él había estado a punto de besarla. Y ella no hubiera echo nada, porque interiormente se moría de ganas de que él la besara. El pensamiento era extraño y era la primera vez que lo tenía con respecto a un chico. Pero quería verlo. Había algo de él que le gustaba… algo que estaba descubriendo. Un Scorpius distinto al arrogante y mujeriego que ella conocía. El Scorpius de esa aula vacía. El Scorpius que la había abrazado mientras lloraba, el que la había consolado, el que se había quedado con ella toda la noche y la había respetado. Ese Scorpius le ponía la piel de gallina y hacía que no hubiera nada que quisiera con más intensidad en ese momento que estar con él nuevamente.

Se sentía tonta cuando pensaba en él y en esa noche irreal que habían vivido. Pero necesitaba verlo y hablar con él una vez más.

Llegó a la puerta de su Sala Común y se encontró con que Lysander acababa de descifrar un acertijo y había abierto la puerta. Le sonrió, perdida en sus pensamientos, y entro a la Sala distraídamente.

Lysander pestañeo sorprendido. Rose estaba extraña… Recordando de repente un encargo de su novia, se acercó a ella por detrás y la tomó de la mano. La pelirroja se dio vuelta, sonriente.

—¿Cómo estas Ly?

—Bien… y al parecer tú también. —Respondió él, riendo. Ella lo imito.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, no lo se…—No encontraba las palabras para definirlo. —Te ves… bien.

—¡Gracias Ly!

Rose se dio vuelta para irse pero él tiró de su mano.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Escucha Rosie, am… Dominique quiere hablarte. —Rose sintió como si, de repente, toda la estupidez en la que los recuerdos de Scorpius la había sumido se evaporara en el aire, como agua en el desierto. Su sonrisa se borró al instante y trago en seco. —Dice que es importante y que te ha estado buscando, pero que no te ha visto en todo el fin de semana. —Los nervios de la pelirroja iban en aumento. La realidad había caído sobre ella nuevamente. Dominique. ¡¿Que demonios iba a decirle a Dominique? —Y que le gustaría hablar contigo mañana… Rosie… ¿estas bien?

Ella lo miró, pálida, y se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—Si, si, estoy bien. Dile… dile que la buscare mañana, ¿si?

—Bueno… ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si, tranquilo.

—De acuerdo… me iré a buscarla, ya se me hizo tarde. —Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió antes de soltarla y volver a salir por la entrada de la Sala Común, dejando a Rose aun más preocupada que antes.

Mientras subía a su habitación, decidió que no podía esperar más. Tenía que hablar con Scorpius. Tenía que pedirle ayuda. Y tenía que hacerlo esa noche.

* * *

Chad salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y empezó a buscar su ropa para cambiarse. A los pocos minutos Albus entro al cuarto.

—¿Ya desocupaste el baño?

—Si. —Contesto Chad poniéndose los boxers. —Que mala suerte que a Scorpius lo lesionaran justo cuando ganamos el primer partido de la temporada. Y encima contra Gryffindor. —Comento mientras se ponía una remera y se calzaba apresuradamente unos jeans. —Yo me recupero y apenas consigo que me permitan jugar, y a él lo lesionan. —Se puso un buzo encima de la remera y, mientras se anudaba las zapatillas, miró a Albus. —¿Por qué tu primo habrá echo eso?

—No lo se. —Contesto su amigo pensativo, sacándose las botas y la remera sucia y tirando todo debajo de la cama. —Lo más extraño es que haya roto las reglas de esa manera.

—Si… perder todos esos puntos…

—Louis debe estar furioso con él…

—Bueno, Scorpius nos encerraría adentro de un caldero si alguno de nosotros hiciera una cosa así. —Comento Chad y Albus rió con él. —Voy a ir a mandarle una lechuza a mis tíos contándoles lo que paso y luego pasaré a buscar a Nicole por la Enfermería antes del toque de queda. Ya son casi las nueve.

—Apresúrate entonces. Yo iré a ducharme.

Chad salio del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Albus terminó de desvestirse y se metió directo en la ducha de agua caliente. Dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

Hugo era impulsivo, eso él lo sabía perfectamente. Pero para llegar a hacer una cosa así… algo tenía que haber pasado para que su primo reaccionara de esa manera. ¿Acaso Scorpius lo había provocado? No, Scorpius no era de esos. Pero no entendía que podía haber pasado. A menos que…

El solo pensamiento le puso la piel de gallina y sacudió su cabeza intentando alejarlo, salpicando agua hacia todos lados. No podía ser… ¿O si? ¿Podía ser que Scorpius estuviera con Rose y que nadie supiera nada? ¿Acaso Hugo se había enterado y esa había sido su forma de reaccionar ante la noticia?

—No… no puede ser…

Si ellos dos estuvieran juntos, él lo sabría. Estaba seguro. Porque si Scorpius no se lo contaba, Rose lo haría. Y hasta ahora su prima no le había dado ningún indicio de estar ocultándole algo. Pero si no era por eso, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer que Hugo se comportara de esa manera?

Tenía que hablar con Rose. Tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba con Scorpius… en verdad, tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba con nadie. No quería perderla sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Estaba confundido y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que no quería perderla. Al menos no sin haber echo nada antes. Tenía que hablar con Rose. Y tenía que hablar con Hugo también.

* * *

La mano de Lysander se cerró sobre uno de los pechos de su novia y enterró su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma a fresas. Pellizco duramente su pezón una y otra vez mientras que su otra mano viajaba por su vientre y llegaba a su intimidad, solo para descubrir la creciente excitación de ella. Palpó su humedad con dos dedos y ella gimió fuertemente.

Bajó por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta llegar a sus senos, donde sus labios se cerraron sobre el pezón libre. Lamió y succionó, disfrutando de la hermosa melodía que eran para él sus gemidos, e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, solo para retirarlo rápidamente.

Ella protesto y su cadera se movió hacia arriba, desesperadamente pidiéndole más. Él la hacía sufrir. La estaba llevando al límite. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, muy dentro de ella. Él volvió a penetrarla, esta vez con dos dedos, y los sacó después de unos segundos.

—¡Lysander!

El rubio rió. Adoraba hacerla sufrir, excitarla hasta el límite para después penetrarla sin piedad cuando ella menos se lo esperara. Pero hoy tenía otros planes…

Mordió levemente su pezón y luego lo soltó y comenzó a repartir besos en su vientre, hundiendo su lengua en su ombligo mientras que con sus manos separaba sus piernas, dejando totalmente expuesta su intimidad. Le mordió levemente el interior de los muslos y luego hundió su lengua dentro de ella, arrancándole un grito agudo de placer.

Dominique llevo sus manos hacía la cabeza de su novio y enredo los dedos en su pelo, mientras él succionaba y lamía sin ninguna piedad, haciéndola gemir sin parar, gemidos que se convertían en gritos cada vez que él la mordía suavemente.

En algún momento, comenzó a mover sus caderas, sincronizando sus movimientos con los de la lengua de él, buscando aún más placer del que él le estaba dando, llevándose al límite. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y arqueó la espalda, llegando al orgasmo con un agudo grito, sintiendo como su interior explotaba de placer. Luego se desplomó, ya sin fuerzas, sobre la cama, respirando entrecortadamente.

Lysander se incorporó relamiéndose los labios y la contemplo fascinado. Desnuda ante él, con la boca entreabierta; el pelo enredado sobre su rostro y esparcido sobre las sabanas, tiñéndolas de rojo; su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración. Y era _su_ novia… era suya. Nadie más podía tocarla.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un profundo beso en los labios antes de acostarse a su lado.

—Tienes que recompensarme… lo sabes, ¿no?

Dominique rió, dio vuelta sobre si misma y, pasando una pierna por encima de su novio, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Tienes que hacerme eso más seguido.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y tú que me harás más seguido?

Ella le sonrió felinamente y lo beso en los labios.

—Lo pensaré… si tú me lo haces más seguido.

Él rió descaradamente.

—¿Hablaste con Rosie? —Dominique se acordó de repente de lo que le había pedido y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Sabía que eso hacía delirar a su novio.

—Hable con Rosie. —Susurró él, conteniendo la respiración. —No la vi bien…

—Algo paso ese día… cuando escuchamos a Lily y a Hugo… pero ella me ha estado evitando.

—Bueno, me dijo que hablaría contigo mañana…

—Y si no lo hace, me harás entrar en tu Sala Común y haré que desembuche. —Contesto ella, empezando a moverse en círculos sobre el sexo de él.

Lysander cerró los ojos. Ella también iba a hacerlo sufrir… exactamente igual que como él la había echo sufrir a ella.

—No lo dudo, Nique. No lo dudo.

* * *

Rose esperó hasta bien entrada la noche para escabullirse fuera de su Sala Común y hacer su camino hacia la Enfermería. Era la primera vez que salía de su Sala pasado el toque de queda un día que no fuera de ronda, por lo que estaba extremadamente nerviosa: nunca había roto las reglas de esa forma antes. ¿Qué iba a decir si la descubrían? No tenía la menor idea. Pero iba a hacer lo posible para pasar desapercibida.

Cruzó muchos pasillos y bajo varias escaleras con el corazón en la boca hasta llegar a la puerta de la Enfermería y la abrió con cuidado, cerrándola con un hechizo al entrar. Se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún Slytherin rezagado en la cama de Scorpius, y luego dirigió su varita hacia la puerta de entrada y susurro "_Muffliato_". Repitió el hechizo en la puerta del despacho de Madame Pomfrey y suspiró. Por lo menos ya estaba adentro y podía estar segura de que nadie iba a oírla.

Camino derecho hacia la cama de Scorpius y se paro a sus pies. El rubio dormía tan angelicalmente como esa vez en la que había dormido con ella. Los mechones rubios le rozaban la frente y su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente con su respiración.

Se acercó más a él y se sentó en su cama, a su lado. Le apenaba despertarlo. Se veía demasiado tranquilo como para perturbarlo, más allá de que ella no sabía si le habían dado algún calmante: en ese caso despertarlo sería imposible. Se percató de su vendaje en el hombro y levanto apenas la sabana para verlo, descubriéndolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al igual que en el primer sueño que había tenido. Se sonrojo y volvió a taparlo enseguida.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hacía pocas semanas no soportaba a Malfoy, y ahora… compartir un secreto tan profundo y haber dormido una noche entera juntos, los había acercado de una forma especial… algo que ella no podía entender.

Bueno, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma… hacía tiempo que él le llamaba la atención. Las ganas de conocerlo no le faltaban, pero el rubio lograba sacarla siempre de sus casillas y por eso siempre terminaban peleando. Pero después de esa noche… su forma de ver a Scorpius había cambiado drásticamente.

Se mordió el labio y extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar. Desvió su mirada hacia el piso, pensativa. Quizás sería mejor que se fuera y viniera a hablar con él en otro momento. Pero de día nunca estaría solo. No iba a tener oportunidad de hablarle en privado. No otra como esta.

Una caricia en su mano la sobresaltó y giró a mirarlo. Él estaba despierto. Había cerrado su mano sobre la de ella y le sonreía.

—Rose…

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien… bueno, en realidad me duele todo, pero estaré bien.

Rose rió, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Me asusté cuando caíste. En realidad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba…

—Creí verte… esta todo muy confuso, hay cosas que no recuerdo, pero… pero creí verte. Entre la gente.

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, nerviosa. No sabía si decirle que había sido ella la que había gritado, o guardárselo para si misma. Optó por la segunda opción.

—Bueno, me acerque a felicitar a Albus. Pero ustedes aún estaban en el aire y ahí… ahí fue cuando caíste.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Mi hermano. —Suspiró ella y negó con la cabeza. —No se que sucedió. No se porque, pero te envió una Bludger que te hubiera causado un gran daño en la columna si no fuera porque te diste vuelta a tiempo… aun así, y a juzgar por tus vendajes, creo que te rompiste un par de costillas…

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—¿A juzgar por mis vendajes? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Yo… —El sonrojo en las mejillas de Rose se hizo mas pronunciado. —Es que estabas mal tapado cuando llegue… y te tape bien… y entonces vi…

—¿Qué hora es? —Rió él, percatándose de que la había puesto incomoda. Rose miró el reloj de la sala, nerviosa.

—La una de la mañana.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y que haces aquí a esta hora? —Scorpius estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

—Pues, es que si no venía a esta hora… durante el día tus primos y tus amigos están aquí y no quería… bueno, quería que habláramos a solas.

Scorpius sonrió. Rose acababa de salir de su Sala Común mucho después del toque de queda, había recorrido de una punta del castillo a la otra rompiendo las reglas y lo había echo para venir a verlo. ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir tan de prisa?

La tomo de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente hasta acostarla a su lado. No podía moverse porque las costillas le dolían, pero quería tenerla cerca.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con el tema de tu hermano y tu prima?

Rose trago saliva.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

Él giró la cabeza de costado y la miró levantando las cejas.

—¿Paso algo?

—Bueno…—Rose suspiró. —Es complicado.

—Tenemos toda la noche. —Le recordó él con una sonrisa, apartándole un rizo travieso de los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó y entonces empezó a contarle las cosas desde el principio. Como había ido con su prima a la Sala Multipropósito, como habían escuchado a Lily y a Hugo detrás de la puerta intentando entrar y la discusión sobre si debía espiarlos o no.

—Dominique estaba convencida de que debía hacerlo. —Suspiró Rose. —Estoy segura de que si no me quedaba yo, se hubiera quedado ella. La situación fue realmente incomoda… mientras estaba esperando a que aparecieran, me pregunte muchas veces si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Espiar a mi hermano de esa forma… Hugo, que siempre confía en mí. Y justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta para irme… los vi. —Se mordió el labio, apenada. —Y bueno, ya sabes como sigue… tu me encontraste, y… —Giró la cara hacia su lado y se encontró con sus ojos grises fijos en ella.

Se estremeció y se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo para seguir hablando, pero no apartó sus ojos de los suyos.

—El punto es… bueno, que Dominique querrá saber que pasó… —siguió, nerviosa. —Y bueno, yo… quiero decir, no quiero contarle. Hugo es mi hermano y estoy seguro de que este es un secreto que no quiere que yo divulgue. —Scorpius había empezado a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla mientras la escuchaba y ella no creía poder aguantar mucho más. Estaban tan cerca… —Y bueno yo… no se que decirle… y esperaba que… —El rubio recorrió sus labios con su dedo pulgar y Rose cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando recobrar la concentración y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. —Que me ayudaras… Scorpius…

Él sonreía. Rose era tan perfectamente inocente y delicada… lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. No podía aguantarlo, tenía que besarla. Esos labios lo estaban llamando y se encontraban apenas a centímetros uno de otro. No podía controlarse más.

—¿Y porque no le dices la verdad? —Le contestó suavemente, sin dejar de acariciarla. Rose levantó mucho las cejas, impresionada.

—¿La verdad? Pero no quiero decirle… no quiero que nadie más sepa. Hugo no me lo contó ni a mi, quiero guardar el secreto por él, yo…

Pero Scorpius le puso un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Me refiero a que le digas a tu prima lo que sientes: que no quieres decírselo. Que te parece que tu hermano hubiera querido que guardaras el secreto por él y eso es lo que harás.

—Pero…

—Rose… ¿Has estado escondiéndote de tu prima todo el fin de semana? —Ella se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza un tanto avergonzada. Scorpius le dio un beso en la frente y Rose se estremeció. —No dejes que los demás te pasen por encima Rose.

—Pero Dominique es mi mejor amiga, nos contamos todo. —Soltó la pelirroja de repente, alterada. —Y querrá saber, la conozco. No parará hasta que le diga.

—Pero que ella quiera saber no significa que tú le quieras contar, Rose. —Las palabras del rubio sonaron tan convencidas y tan lógicas que Rose se quedó de piedra. Scorpius suspiró. —Por más que sea tu mejor amiga y por más que compartan todo, la realidad es que este secreto no es tuyo para compartirlo con nadie: es de Hugo y es de Lily. Dile a Dominique que no te corresponde contárselo y que prefieres guardártelo. Y si se enoja contigo… simplemente hazle entender que, por mucho que discuta, no se lo dirás. Y listo.

Rose sintió unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo. Todo parecía tan fácil dicho por él… ella nunca había pensado en decirle a Dominique no quería contarle. Había buscado desde el principio una forma de disfrazar la verdad, una mentira inofensiva para encubrir lo que había visto. Y sin embargo la mejor y más leal solución era la que le había dado Scorpius: decir lo que sentía.

Se quedó pensativa, mirándolo, y él no la interrumpió. Le encantaba tener una excusa para contemplarla más de cerca. No quería ni pensar en lo enojada que estaría Rose si se enterara de lo que él le había dicho a Lily. Pero la realidad era que no había pensado mucho cuando le había susurrado esas palabras: estaba enojado por el golpe y había sido victima de una clara escena de celos por parte de Hugo. Y además, no era como si hubiese roto la promesa que le había echo a Rose, ya que no le había contado a nadie que no supiera nada. Solo había sido Lily… y por medio de ella Hugo… y de ahí su estadía en la enfermería.

—Rose… —Susurró, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —No te preocupes tanto por tu prima, ¿si?

Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y le apartó el flequillo de la cara con manos inseguras. Él pasó su brazo sano por debajo de ella y, sosteniéndola por la nuca, la atrajo hacia si. Rose se dejó llevar, por sus ojos claros, por su tacto suave y por su aroma a menta, que la mareaba. Cerró los ojos y segundos después sintió los labios de él rozar los suyos. Se estremeció y dejó correr su mano por la mejilla de él mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba. No había espacio entre ellos. Sus labios se tocaban.

—Scorpius…

La forma en la que ella pronunció su nombre lo hizo temblar de ansiedad. La atrajo más contra sí y, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, logro que ella abriera la boca dejando salir un suspiro. E introdujo su lengua en su interior.

Se besaron lentamente primero, acariciándose el rostro y el pelo; ella enredando sus dedos en el liso y suave cabello de Scorpius; él desarmando la trenza que sostenía esos rizos que tanto le gustaban. El beso se fue volviendo más demandante. Sus lenguas chocaban y se mordían los labios. Se necesitaban.

Los labios de Rose eran lo más suave que Scorpius había probado en su vida. Quería apretarla contra el, besarla de todas las formas posibles. Se maldijo a si mismo por no poder abrazarla, pero entonces Rose alargó su mano y le acarició el pecho desnudo por debajo de las sabanas, haciendo que Scorpius ahogara un gemido dentro de su boca. Eso había sido completamente inesperado. Que Rose lo hubiera recibido como lo había echo era completamente insólito. Sentía que podría seguir besándola todo la noche, acariciándola, oliendo su pelo, suspirando en sus labios. No quería que se fuera.

Scorpius detuvo el beso lentamente y apoyo su frente contra la de ella, mirándola embelesado. Ella sonrió tímidamente y él la imitó. Rose tenía las mejillas casi tan encendidas como su pelo.

—Yo…

—Shh Rose… —La calló él dándole un corto beso en los labios. —No digas nada.

—Es que no lo entiendo…

—¿Necesitas entender?

Ella pestañeo, como si la pregunta de Scorpius tuviera una única y obvia respuesta.

—¡Si! Necesito saber… Hace semanas no podíamos ni estar a dos metros uno del oto y ahora…

—Rose, si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco comprendo. —Atajó él, riendo.

Rose volvió a sonreír y se acercó más a él.

—Deberías dormir.

—¿Te quieres ir? —Pegunto él, suspicaz.

—¡No! —Contestó ella, riendo. —Solo quiero que estés bien.

—Oh, créeme… —Susurró él hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de ella. —Estoy muy bien.

Rose volvió a sonrojarse intensamente y cerró los ojos. Estaba metida en una situación completamente extraña e irreal y lo sabía. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y despertar y que todo hubiera sido solo un sueño… aunque pareciera bastante real. Se sentía bien estar con él. Quería quedarse ahí, al menos un rato más. Se acurrucó contra su pecho, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los vendajes.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —Le pregunto Scorpius, acariciándole el pelo.

—No debería…

—Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

Rose rió y levanto la cabeza para darle un beso.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas…

—¿No apuestas a que tu te dormirás primero? —Pregunto él burlón. Ella sonrió.

—Espero que no sea así, o estaré en problemas si alguien me encuentra aquí.

Él volvió a besarla en la frente y la atrajo contra si hasta acurrucarla otra vez contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Al día siguiente analizaría las cosas que estaba haciendo. En este momento lo único importante era que estaba con ella.

Justo antes de dormirse la beso por última vez y suspiró una pregunta en sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí conmigo, Rose?

Ella se mordió el labio y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Tardo unos segundos en decidirse sobre que iba a decirle. Ni siquiera ella misma estaba muy segura de nada. Pero había algo… había una cosa que sabía. Sueño o no, había algo de lo que estaba segura. No sabía porque, ni como ni cuando, pero estaba segura de que lo sentía.

—Me gustas, Malfoy…—Dijo en un susurro y volvió a abrir los ojos para ver su reacción a lo que había dicho.

Scorpius se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Cuando Rose logró desprenderse suavemente de Scorpius sin despertarlo y salió por la puerta de la Enfermería, eran casi las tres de la mañana. La luna brillaba alta en el cielo e iluminaba tenuemente los pasillos en los que había ventanas.

La cabeza de la pelirroja daba vueltas. Por primera vez en su vida no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y, sin embargo, no le importaba. No tenía sentido ponerse a analizar que era lo que había pasado. Lo importante era que había sucedido, que Scorpius Malfoy la había besado y que le causaba sensaciones que nunca en su vida había pensado que pudiera llegar a sentir.

No sabía en donde iba a terminar todo eso. La aterraba por completo que Scorpius la esquivara cuando la viera otra vez y que ese beso no hubiera significado nada para él. Pero alguna vez tenía que arriesgarse a hacer algo sin saber que consecuencias iba a traer. Y estaba dispuesta a afrontarlas, por más duras que fueran. Era como siempre le había dicho su abuela Molly: toma cuanto quieras, más luego paga el precio que valga. Ella siempre se había asegurado primero de que tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar las cosas, y recién luego las compraba. Siempre había estado muy segura de donde pisaba y de si tenía todo lo necesario para no caerse. Esta vez… esta vez no tenía ni idea de cuanto iba a tener que pagar. Ni tampoco estaba segura de que no fuera a caerse por un precipicio.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, dio vuelta por un corredor del segundo piso y se quedó de piedra al ver la silueta de un hombre recortada contra la ventana, enmarcada en la luz de la luna. No podía verle el rostro, pero estaba segura de que la estaba mirando.

—¿Quién… quien es? —Susurró.

Su voz sonó amplificada en el pasillo desierto. La persona no contestó, y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Rose retrocedió, pegándose contra la pared. La escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar y no podía recordar porque. Se sentía atrapada en una especie de transe y tenía miedo.

El hombre estaba a unos pasos de ella. Tenía los ojos tapados por el flequillo oscuro y su rostro estaba en las sombras. No podía verlo. Estaba solo a dos pasos de ella y Rose no podía verle la cara.

En algún momento él acortó el espacio de quedaba entre los dos y apoyo sus manos en la pared al cada lado de su cabeza, encerrándola. Rose temblaba, paralizada. Parecía una pesadilla. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Y entonces él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Rose… te quiero.

En ese momento Rose reaccionó. Seguía sin poder verlo, pero aunque su voz sonara dos tonos mas grabe de lo normal, ella la reconocería en cualquier parte. Trago saliva y lo hizo apartarse de ella.

—Albus. —Susurró, apartándole el flequillo de los ojos con suavidad, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. —Que… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—¿Con quien estuviste?

Rose tembló. Había sido una pregunta suave, pero directa y demandante. Como si Albus supiera perfectamente que ella había estado con alguien, pero temiera la respuesta.

—No estuve con nadie, Al. —Le contesto ella tratando de que su voz sonara lo más segura posible.

—Tienes un olor extraño. —Contraatacó él. —Estuviste con alguien…

—Albus. —Había un toque de histeria en la voz de Rose. La situación no podía ser más extraña. —¿Qué te pasa? Estas extraño.

—Dime con quien estuviste.

—¡No quiero! —Estalló ella y, poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho, lo empujo hacia atrás, haciendo que él se apartara, sorprendido.

No sabía si la actitud de Albus era irracional o la suya era peor, pero había algo que la ponía muy nerviosa. Tenía el pulso acelerado y no sabía porque. Rose respiraba con dificultad y Albus la miraba extrañado.

—Rose, ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de su primo sonaba extraña.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz. —Le contestó ella retrocediendo todo lo que pudo para alejarse de él. Este no era su primo. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal.

—¿Qué…? ¿Rose? —Albus sonaba distante, como si otra persona estuviera hablando a trabes de él. Eso solo hizo que Rose se asustara aún más.

—¡Lárgate!

Él se acercó y la abrazó suavemente mientras ella intentaba safarse.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—Rose, me preocupas. ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de él ahora sonaba lejana, pero sus brazos seguían sosteniéndola firmemente.

—¡Déjame ir!

—¡Pero si te suelto vas a caerte, Rose!

Esa no era la voz de su primo.

Rose abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Scorpius la sostenía con el brazo que no tenía lastimado: estaba a punto de caer de la cama y ya estaría en el suelo si no fuera porque él la estaba sosteniendo. Se incorporó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué… que paso? —Pregunto, todavía algo perdida. —Estaba en un pasillo… y alguien me agarraba y no me quería soltar… no puedo recordar quien era.

Y era cierto. Sentía que era una persona cercana a ella y estaba segura de que sabía quien era, pero no lo recordaba. Otro sueño… sus sueños se estaban convirtiendo en pesadillas y cada vez se despertaba más angustiada. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a eso, no podía seguir así.

—Fue un sueño. —Susurró como para si misma.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Estabas dormida, Rose. Tuviste una pesadilla. —Intentó sentarse en la cama al lado de ella pero Rose se dio cuenta y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—¡No debes sentarte! Te hará mal…

—Esta bien doctora, lo siento. —Se burló él.

—No me burles, Malfoy.

—De acuerdo, Weasley.

Ambos sonrieron. Después de unos segundos Rose miró el reloj: las tres de la mañana.

—Será mejor que me valla si no quiero tener problemas…

—Si, tienes razón. —Aceptó él. No le hacia gracia que se fuera, pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

Ella se paró al lado de la cama y lo miró un tanto incomoda. No sabía que decir, y al parecer, él tampoco. Se mordió el labio y miró el piso.

—Adiós entonces…

—Si… —Contestó él sin dejar de mirarla. —Yo… cuando salga de la enfermería… bueno, cuando salga de la enfermería nos podemos ver.

Rose levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida y asintiendo nerviosa. Scorpius le sonrió de esa forma tan condenadamente sexy que lograba que las piernas de Rose flaquearan.

—Que descanses, Rose.

Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, atontada, y luego se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Pero cuando tomó la manija entre sus manos, en un repentino impulso, pegó la vuelta y camino hasta él. Scorpius, que la había estado mirando mordiéndose el labio con una expresión que hizo poner a Rose tan colorada como su pelo, cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa cuando la vio retroceder, llegar hasta su cama y besarlo sorpresivamente en los labios.

No duró más que unos segundos, pero fue tan intenso e inesperado que Scorpius se sintió en las nubes.

—Que descanses… Scorpius. —Susurró ella sobre su boca y despues giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se dio vuelta a mirarlo y le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrojada, con ese color carmesí intenso en sus mejillas que a él tanto le gustaba, y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció.

El rubio dio se dio vuelta en la cama y miró al techo. Rose no acababa de sorprenderlo. Cuando creía que estaba empezando a entenderla un poco más, ella le demostraba que estaba completamente equivocado y lo tomaba desprevenido, haciendo o diciendo cosas que nunca jamás hubiera esperado de ella.

Tenía que conocerla. Tenía que hacerla suya. Pero tenía que ir con cuidado. Estaba seguro de que Rose Weasley terminaría con su cordura.


	9. Vergüenza

**Hola a todas!**

**Ya se: no pueden creer que estoy viva (?) Pero lo estoy y lamento monumentalmente haber tardado tanto en aparecer con un nuevo capitulo. No importan las excusas, siemplemente no podía sentarme a escribir. Espero que les guste el capitulo, que es el más largo hasta ahora.**

**Si alguna tiene ganas, escuche el soundtrack de la pelicula "Finding Neverland" mientras escribía la mayor parte de este capitulo. Es una musica increible.**

**Un beso enorme y que lo disfruten (: The wait is over.**

**Kisses.**

* * *

**9. Vergüenza**

* * *

Sentada en la cama, dejó de pulir su daga con la sabana y miro a su alrededor con hastío: la habitación nunca había estado más oscura y era la primera vez que no podía ver la luz de la luna asomar por los barrotes de la pequeña ventana. Suspiro, abrazándose a si misma cuando el frio de la noche le dio escalofríos. El vestido blanco le cubría hasta los pies, pero dejaba su espalda y sus hombros descubiertos.

Un ruido extraño la hizo ponerse alerta y se puso de pie como un relámpago, ciñendo la daga en su mano con firmeza, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera. Si la habían encontrado, se iba a enfrentar con ellos hasta el final. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido, esta vez espeluznantemente cerca, y se estaba preparando para lo peor cuando los goznes de hierro de la puerta de su habitación saltaron y la entrada voló en mil pedazos.

Grito, tapándose la cara con los brazos y retrocediendo hasta pegarse contra la pared del fondo. Un trozo de hierro paso volando a su lado y ella se agacho, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar un profundo corte en su mejilla derecha. Maldijo en voz alta, llevándose la mano libre hacia la herida y haciendo presión, intentando cortar el flujo de sangre.

—Te has manchado el vestido de sangre.

La voz provenía del lugar en donde antes había estado la puerta, en donde ahora solo había un agujero, y era extrañamente familiar. Ella levanto la cabeza bruscamente, buscando con la vista el dueño de esas palabras insignificantes entre el humo, los pedazos de roca y de madera, y entonces lo vio. De entre los escombros surgió la silueta de un hombre, alto y de buena figura. Su rostro era de rasgos angulares y nariz fina, con el cabello negro azabache completamente despeinado cayendo sobre su frente. Sus vivaces ojos verdes la miraban centelleantes.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella y la observo con reproche.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

Ella lo miro entornando los ojos, enojada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

—Que es lo que estas haciendo aquí, quizás.

La pelirroja rió.

—Pues yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, primito.

—Rose…—Suspiro él con cansancio. —¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!

—Supongo que con esto me quieres decir que viniste a "rescatarme", ¿verdad? —Pregunto lentamente, aunque su acompañante pudo distinguir cierta ironía en su voz.

—Quiero llevarte conmigo, a donde perteneces.

—¡Aquí es a donde pertenezco!

—¡Demonios, Rose! —Grito él exasperado, pegándole una patada a la enorme cama de dosel que tenia al lado. —¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan obstinada? ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar la situación!

—¡Por supuesto que puedo hacer algo! El problema es que tú no quieres que la situación cambie. —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y agregó, arrastrando las palabras. —A ti te conviene la situación.

Albus suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo, contando hasta diez para calmarse.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te disgusta del trato?

—Que no es lo que quiero para el resto mi vida. — Respondió ella sin titubear.

El moreno se agacho junto a ella y le aparto la mano de la cara con suavidad, descubriendo el profundo corte que tenia en la mejilla. Cerró su mano sobre la de ella manchada de sangre y la miro con preocupación.

—Rose… ¿De que estas hablando?

Ella se removió en su lugar, incomoda, y el vestido blanco dejo al descubierto el lobo que tenía tatuado en su muslo derecho. Los ojos de Albus, viajaron hasta el y lo contemplaron con perplejidad: el lobo tenía los ojos más negros que nunca. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella lo observaba con resentimiento y furia contenida.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Preguntó él suavemente.

Ella rió casi con crueldad y tiro de su mano para soltarse de su agarre y así volver a tapar el corte en su mejilla y frenar la sangre que goteaba sobre su vestido.

—No puedo creer que estés tan ciego —Dijo levantándose bruscamente y poniendo distancia entre Albus y ella. El vestido resbalo por su pierna, tapando el lobo, y el rojo de su pelo se mezclo con el color de la sangre que teñía su vestido. Se alejo velozmente poniendo la enorme cama de dosel entre los dos antes de que él pudiera atraparla.

Albus hizo un intento de seguirla, su rostro una mascara de incredulidad y confusión.

—Rosie…

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte! —Grito ella, levantando la daga por delante suyo en posición defensiva con maestría, el corte en su mejilla olvidado. Sus ojos azules centellaban con enojo y determinación y apretaba los dientes hasta casi hacerse daño. —O juro que voy a usarla.

—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? —Pregunto él con la voz en un hilo.

Sonaba tan dolido que Rose casi piensa que todo había sido un estúpido sueño, pero no… era imposible. Ella estaba convencida de que era imposible.

—La última vez que nos vimos casi te aprovechas de mi, Albus Potter. —Contraatacó ella, escupiendo las palabras con odio.

Albus retrocedió un paso con la boca abierta, como si ella acabara de clavarle la daga en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro consternado y de a poco su expresión fue cambiando a una de enojo y frunció el ceño.

—La última vez que nos vimos me encontré contigo en un pasillo y sentí en ti el olor a otro hombre. Esa fue la última vez que te dirigí la palabra.

Rose frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba segura… los dos habían estado en su cama. Uno a cada lado, cada uno con sus besos, sus caricias y promesas, queriendo compartirla en la cama de su habitación en la torre norte.

El encuentro del que hablaba Albus había sido antes, después de su aventura con Scorpius. ¿Cómo olvidarse de eso?

—¡Mientes! —Grito furiosa. —Eso fue antes… antes de lo que paso en mi habitación.

—¡No, Rose! ¡No se de que estas hablando! Hace semanas que estas extraña y todos estamos preocupados por ti.

—Si se preocupan por mí, lo único que tienen que hacer es romper el trato que han hecho. No seré parte de ello.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Rosewen?

La mención de su nombre completo la paralizó. ¿Miedo a Albus? No, no le tenía miedo. Jamás le había tenido miedo, él era su mejor amigo. No, no era Albus quien la asustaba. Era algo más, una sensación de que no estaba sola en ningún momento y de que confundía los sueños con la realidad. Pero no tenía nada que ver con Albus. El único problema con su primo era que habían crecido… y que ella, de repente, no quería cumplir con el trato. Meses atrás no habría tenido ningún problema, es más, hasta le gustaba la idea. Pero ahora algo había cambiado. No entendía porque, pero sus sentimientos eran distintos.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo.

—Entonces, ¿puedes dejar que me acerque?

Rose vaciló un momento antes de bajar la daga y apoyarla sobre la cama muy despacio mientras Albus se acercaba hasta ella con pasos inseguros. Cuando estuvo a su lado se abrazaron de repente, él apretándola contra su pecho, ella enterrando su rostro en su hombro y aferrándose a él de forma desesperada.

—No importa el trato, Rose. Olvida el maldito trato. Olvidémonos por un segundo de nuestro futuro y dime por favor que es lo que te pasa. —Acarició su cabello y la aparto de él lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. — Nunca en mi vida estuve tan preocupado por ti.

Yo tampoco, pensó Rose. En los brazos de Albus se sentía segura, como siempre había sido. Era él, tenia que ser él, y sin embargo… ¿cómo explicar lo que le estaba pasando sin sonar completamente demente?

—Estoy…—No había otra forma de explicar las cosas. —Estoy confundiendo los sueños con la realidad. Sueño cosas tan reales, que cuando me despierto no se si en realidad me acabo de despertar o si, por el contrario, acabo de dormirme.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo…

—Lo se, suena ridículo y estúpido. Pero hasta ahora pensaba que la ultima vez que te había visto habíamos tenido relaciones y ahora…

—Rose… —La interrumpió él con un hilo de voz. —eres virgen.

La pelirroja perdió el habla y hubo un silencio incomodo que no duro más que unos segundos, pero ella sintió que fueron años. Los ojos verdes de Albus estaban clavados en los azules de ella con intensidad.

—Lo eres… ¿verdad?

—Si. —Dijo ella, mas rápido de lo que pretendía, recuperando el habla en el momento justo.

Siempre, siempre tenia que ser tan estúpida de decir las cosas sin pensar.

—Por supuesto que soy virgen.

—Scorpius…

—Scorpius no ha hecho nada por lo que puedas enojarte, Al. Scorpius es tu amigo.

—Y sin embargo me prometió que lucharía por ti.

—Lo hizo.

—Y…

—Y esta cumpliendo con su promesa.

Albus apoyo su frente sobre la de Rose y suspiro.

—Estas enamorándote de Scorpius. —Dijo con pesar. — Eso es lo que te pasa.

Antes de poder contestarle, Rose despertó.

* * *

Nicole entro al Hall y busco a James con la mirada entre el tumulto de gente que se acomodaba para salir frente a las puertas del castillo. Él la vio y levantó una mano para indicarle donde estaba.

—Hay mucha gente. —Comento ella cuando llego a su lado y lo saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Es la última salida antes de Navidad, Nic. Todos quieren hacer compras. —Contesto él.

—¡Lo se! Me incluyo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces, he? Dime.

La muchacha se paso una mano por el cabello para apartárselo del rostro y luego le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado a su compañero.

—¡Oh no, no me sonrías de esa forma, Nott! —Rió James, negando con la cabeza. —La idea es que seduzcas a mi hermanito, no a mí.

Nicole se mordió el labio provocativamente y rió.

—Si te pongo tan incomodo, quizás esto no va a funcionar.

—Claro que funcionara. Solo, por Merlín, no me sonrías así.

—De acuerdo. —Prometió ella riendo.

En ese momento la gente empezó a moverse para comenzar a salir del castillo y los dos Gryffindors siguieron a sus compañeros hasta llegar a los terrenos del Colegio, en donde los esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el pueblo. James ayudó a Nicole a subir a uno y luego la siguió.

—Bueno. —Dijo mientras se sentaba y se giraba a mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, guiñándole un ojo. —Pongamos esto en marcha.

* * *

—Profesor, necesito hablar con usted.

Firenze evaluó con la mirada a la chica que tenia frente a él. Rose Weasley era increíblemente parecida a su madre en la forma de su cara, en su nariz pequeña y respingada, en su físico y, sobre todo, en su abundante pelo ondulado e incontrolable. Sin embargo, tenía los colores de su padre en sus luminosos ojos celestes y en el fuego en su cabello, así como un puñado de sus microscópicas pequitas alrededor de la nariz y en los pómulos. Su rostro estaba hoy surcado de preocupación y creía distinguir miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Señorita Weasley? ¿No debería estar yendo a Hogsmade?

—Mis compras de Navidad pueden esperar si me permite hablar con usted. Es realmente importante.

_Lo se_, pensó el profesor irguiéndose sobre sus cuatro patas y mirando a su alumna.

—Te escucho.

Rose le conto todo desde el primer sueño que había tenido, pasando por la extraña actitud de Albus, su repentina relación con Scorpius y llegando hasta el sueño que acababa de tener la noche anterior. Dejo afuera solamente los dos sueños que tuvo en los que estaba prácticamente desnuda en la cama de dosel con los hombres, por razones obvias. Cuando termino, Firenze la miraba fijamente, analizando sus palabras. Después de un largo silencio, hablo.

—Algo fue distinto.

Rose espero a que terminara la frase, pero parecía que eso era todo lo que el centauro pensaba decirle. Se mordió el labio sin entender.

—¿A que se refiere, Profesor?

—Este último sueño fue distinto a los demás. Tuvo algo diferente que te hizo venir a verme sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. —La miro a los ojos sin pestañar. —¿Qué fue?

Rose sabía que él había dado en la tecla.

—Fue real. —Dijo, sin titubear. —Fue muy, muy real. Recuerdo cada mirada, cada palabra y cada ruido como si hubiese estado ahí al lado de ellos dos en ese instante.

—Fue un sueño. —Le recordó el centauro.

—No. —Rose negó con la cabeza. Nunca había estado más segura de si misma. —No lo fue. Fue mucho más que eso: fue real.

—Si eso fue real, esta usted queriendo decir que ahora mismo esta soñando, Señorita Weasley. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Rose suspiro. No sabía como explicarlo.

—No Profesor, no es eso lo que quiero decir. —Se paso una mano por los ojos y respiro profundamente antes de seguir hablando. —En todos los sueños anteriores sentía que estaba soñando conmigo misma. Sentí que era yo la que intervenía en la pelea de Scorpius y Albus y que era yo la que estaba encerrada en esa torre. Pero esta vez… esta vez no fue así. La que sostenía la daga no era yo. La que tenía ese tatuaje no era yo. Tenía mi apariencia y mi voz, pero _no era yo_. Y el Albus de este sueño no era mi primo.

La pelirroja intento seguir hablando, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender.

—No me imagine a mi misma de manera distinta ni con un tatuaje en la pierna, _vi_ a una chica pelirroja, obstinada y de carácter fuerte con un lobo tatuado en un muslo y la mejilla cortada. Vi una persona real. Y me desperté con un recuerdo. —Terminó, señalando con el dedo su propia mejilla cortada, de la que todavía salía sangre. —No me hice esto a mi misma Profesor. Estoy recibiendo lo que sea que esta chica hace y se esta transmitiendo hacia mi.

—Señorita Weasley…

—Profesor, por favor no me diga que estoy cansada o que necesito aclara mi cabeza por estrés: estoy perfectamente bien y aunque parezca que estoy diciendo algo sin sentido, se perfectamente que es la única opción.

—¿Me va a escuchar, Señorita Weasley? —Interrumpió el Profesor, suave pero firmemente.

Las mejillas de Rose se tiñeron de escarlata. Había interrumpido a un Profesor y le había hablado insolentemente, sin titubear un segundo. Por un momento se había parecido horrorosamente a la Rose de su sueño. El pensamiento la asustó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo siento, Profesor.

—¿Cómo llegó a la conclusión de que usted esta viendo a otra persona, mas que soñando con usted misma?

—Fue lo que ella dijo. —Contesto Rose suavemente. —Dijo que estaba confundiendo los sueños con la realidad ya que sus sueños eran sumamente reales. Y es lo mismo que siento yo. —Tomo aire y dijo finalmente lo que creía. —¿Qué tal si yo veo en mis sueños su vida y ella en sus sueños la mía? Y cuando las dos dormimos al mismo tiempo soñamos los mismos sueños.

Firenze contemplo el techo mágicamente soleado de su oficina, como si estuviera analizando la situación.

—Podría suceder… Pero usted sueña con Rose Weasley, Señorita Weasley. Y solo hay una persona como usted en el mundo, por lo que me resulta difícil de creer.

—Pero están también las marcas. —Recordó Rose.

—Si. —Respondió el centauro pensativo. —Están también las marcas. —La miró nuevamente y se acerco hacia ella, examinando el corte que tenia en el rostro. —Necesito pensar. Vaya a la Enfermería a que le curen ese corte, Señorita Weasley.

Y con eso se dio vuelta, dando por terminada la charla. Rose no lo soporto.

—¿No me va a decir nada más?

—No hay nada que pueda decirle, Señorita Weasley. —Respondió él sin darse vuelta a mirarla. —Creo que usted tiene razón, pero no entiendo el como ni el porque esta sucediendo esto, ni tampoco porque a usted. Si descubro algo la mandare llamar.

Con esto último, y viendo que no conseguiría nada más de parte de su profesor, Rose se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de la única aula de Hogwarts que parecía un bosque y abrió la puerta de madera.

—Tenga cuidado, Señorita Weasley. —La voz la hizo darse vuelta nuevamente antes de salir. —Se acercan nubes de tormenta.

* * *

—¿Seguro que estas bien como para salir? —Chad miraba a su primo respirar con dificultad mientras iban hacia Hogsmade en uno de los carruajes. —No te ves… no te ves bien.

El rubio suspiro, exasperado.

—Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas, Nott. Te estas pareciendo a Nicole. Estoy bien.

Su primo miro a Michelle, sentada frente a ellos, una pregunta en su rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Obstinado como él solo.

—Mira quien habla, Elle.

Scorpius estaba cansado de que le preguntaran si estaba bien. ¡Por supuesto que estaba bien! No podía correr ni jugar al Quidditch por un par de semanas, pero estaba entero. Además, tenia suficiente con la carta de su madre, en la que expresaba una seria preocupación por su salud física y la reacción que había tenido Draco Malfoy al enterarse de que el agresor había sido el hijo de Ron Weasley. _"Tu padre no tiene ningún amor por Ronald Weasley, como bien sabes. Me ha dicho que `no puedes esperar otra cosa del hijo de esa bestia, Astoria, seguro que es tan mastodonte y tan bruto como el padre´. Por supuesto que no debes escucharlo, ya sabes que cuando habla de Weasley vuelve a estar en Hogwarts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estoy segura de que estarás bien hijo, pero por favor cuídate."_ Y luego seguía preguntando por sus primos y por Elle, y diciendo que sabia que las chicas lo iban a cuidar y le decía otras cinco veces que se cuidara y que lo quería. Su padre agregaba una posdata: "_Hijo, si Weasley te vuelve a tocar rómpele unos cuantos dientes: a ver si sus abuelos pueden arreglar eso"._ Scorpius no había entendido que significaba aquello, pero rió sabiendo que era la forma que Draco Malfoy tenia de decirle que se preocupaba por él y que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien. Su padre era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Scorpius las entendía todas.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés tan desesperado por ir a Hogsmade, Scorp? Podrías haberte quedado en el castillo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Necesito comprar los regalos de Navidad, Elle.

—De acuerdo. —Acepto Michelle encogiéndose de hombros, entendiendo que su amigo no iba a darle más información.

_Era solo parte de la verdad. La realidad era que Scorpius esperaba ver a Rose en alguna esquina y hacerle alguna seña para que se encontraran a solas, aunque lo veía poco probable. Seguramente sus amigos no se despegarían de su lado en ningún momento._

—¿Y tu porque estas tan callado? —Pregunto Elle de repente. Albus se dio vuelta a mirarla.

—Estaba pensando que voy a regalarle a Rosie. —Confeso el moreno con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de Scorpius a la mención del nombre de ella. —Supongo que terminare regalándole algún libro, como siempre.

—Podrías regalarle algo más femenino. —Sugirió Michelle. —Algún perfume, accesorio o maquillaje. Tu prima nunca se arregla.

Los tres hombres del carruaje se miraron entre si y rieron. Elle los miró sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—Bueno… perdón Al. —Chad miro a Albus guiñándole un ojo. —Pero Rose Weasley no necesita ponerse una gota de pintura encima. Tiene una belleza rara y natural por si misma.

Scorpius sintió la mirada de Michelle sobre él, pero no se atrevió a mirarla, por miedo a pisarse en frente de los otros dos. Lo que Chad decía no era más que la verdad que cualquier hombre con sentido común vería. No significaba que a su primo le gustara Rose ni que pensara en hacer algún avance con ella: simplemente le atraía, como a muchos otros hombres de Hogwards.

—Me parece que voy a tener que vigilarte, Nott. —Dijo Albus riendo.

Scorpius sonrió. Albus se había despertado distinto ese día. Desde hacía tiempo que lo miraba con mala cara y prácticamente no le hablaba mas que lo mínimo indispensable, como si lo culpara de algo, y el estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Rose. Pero esa mañana había sido diferente: le había sonreído al despertar, apurándolo para bajar a desayunar y señalándole a Terry Brown en la mesa de Hufflepuff, que chupaba una cucharita con mermelada de la manera más indecente posible. La habían mirado y se habían reído juntos cuando ella los encontró observándola y se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello, tirando la cucharita adentro de su taza de café con leche con torpeza. Scorpius no sabía que era lo que había cambiado como para que su amigo volviera a ser el de siempre, pero no tenía intensión alguna de preguntarle: estaba feliz de que así fuera y no quería que nada lo arruinara.

—¿Ah si? —Pregunto Michelle con interés. —¿Y tu hermana y yo necesitamos arreglarnos?

Chad sonrió y la sonrisa llego a sus ojos, que centellearon picaros.

—Tú eres hermosa y cuando te arreglas sigues siéndolo. Nic y tu tienen otro tipo de sensualidad, son consientes de ella. Rose Weasley no es consiente de lo sexy que puede llegar a ser que se muerda el labio mientras lee un libro en la biblioteca. Aunque si se arreglara…—Miró a Albus guiñándole un ojo. —No dejes que tus primas la maquillen, Al.

—Nott, me estoy preocupando…— Albus se cruzo de brazos y contuvo la risa.

—A ti también te parece sexy cuando lo hace, ¿no es así?

—Siempre. —Respondió Albus sin bacilar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Potter: tu prima es hermosa, pero no es mi tipo.

—Tampoco el mío: tu hermana, por el contrario…

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente le gustaba. Chad rió descaradamente.

—Nunca podrías con Nicole, Potter.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Nott.

—Mi hermana esta fuera de tu alcance Albus, tanto como ella esta del mío —sentencio, señalando a una chica de largo cabello platinado que iba en el carruaje de al lado y se reía a carcajadas con Lucy Weasley. —Es increíblemente sexy se ponga lo que se ponga y es perfectamente consiente de ello. Es como tú y Nic, — Agrego, acercándose a Michelle hasta casi rozarle la nariz con la suya y clavándole sus ojos verdes con una sonrisa despiadada. —peligrosa. —Sentenció casi en un susurro, sin despegar los ojos de los de ella.

Michelle lo empujo lejos de ella resoplando, aunque Scorpius pudo ver el sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—¡Wow Nott! No pensé que encontrabas tan guapa a mi prima.

—¡No es tu prima! —Chad miro incomodo a Albus y repitió. —No es tu prima.

—Como si lo fuera. —Contesto Albus riendo. —Evan es de la familia. Y si, es hermosa.

Chad lo miro, analizándolo.

—¿Crees que pueda hacer algún avance con ella?

Eso hizo reír a Albus mas que cualquier otra cosa que le hubieran dicho antes. Negó con la cabeza.

—Evangeline no es una chica fácil de tener. Me divertirá ver como te las arreglas, pero ten cuidado con Louis. —Previno Albus. —Mi primo siempre la esta cuidando.

—¿El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?

—El mismo.

—Llegamos. —Anunció Michelle bruscamente. —Los veré luego.

Sin más salto del carruaje y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente. Los chicos se miraron, sorprendidos.

—¿La enojo nuestra conversación? —Pregunto Chad.

—Yo creo que fue tu acercamiento— Contesto Albus.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Rio Nott. —No es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Se puso celosa, nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. — Scorpius se levanto y bajo del carruaje con algo de dificultad. Luego miró a sus amigos. —¿Quién quiere una cerveza de manteca? Muero por una.

—Yo me apunto

—También yo. —Anuncio Chad.

Mientras caminaban hacia Las Tres Escobas, Scorpius vio a Lily y Hugo Weasley despareciendo por un callejón no muy lejos de allí y se pregunto que harían en ese rincón oscuro. Sonrió pensando que, fuera lo que fuese, le gustaría hacerlo con Rose y se pregunto en donde estaría ella en ese momento. Así estaba, pensando en ella, cuando su primo le dio un codazo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Tú no expresaste tu opinión acerca de Rose Weasley, Scorp. —Le guiño un ojo, riendo.

—Es hermosa. —Sentenció Scorpius riendo, mirando a Albus por el rabillo del ojo para ver su reacción. —¿Qué me dirías a mi si quisiera hacer un avance con ella, Al?

Su amigo lo miro entornando los ojos. Por un momento Scorpius pensó que había metido la pata y que Albus iba a volver a ser el del día anterior en cuestión de segundos. Se maldijo por haber hablado antes de tiempo y estaba pensando como iba a poder arreglarla cuando Al se rió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Te diría que si llegas a lastimarla. —Le contesto sonriendo, pero con una amenaza clara en sus ojos verdes. —Te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

* * *

Cuando Rose salió de la enfermería el corte en su mejilla había sido cerrado y ahora solo tenia una línea roja que iba desde el pómulo casi hasta su boca. Madam Pomfrey le había dado una pomada para que se aplicara todos los días, con el fin de que no le quedara ninguna marca: dentro de un par de días ya no tendría nada. Eso la relajo. Quería que la marca desapareciera cuanto antes.

Bajó al Hall sin mucha esperanza de que hubiera algún carruaje todavía allí, pero estaba equivocada. El Profesor Longbottom, su `tío Neville´ había reservado uno para ir mas tarde y la invito a que lo acompañara en el viaje hasta el pueblo. Por un momento se sintió tentada de hablar con él sobre lo que le estaba pasando, pero lo reconsidero: si le contaba, había una gran posibilidad de que su tío se preocupara por ella lo suficiente como para contarles a sus padres, y ella no tenía ninguna intensión de que eso pasara.

El corte en su mejilla había sido causa de una caída, mintió. Se había cortado con un pedazo de vidrio de un frasco de perfume que había caído con ella. Si, había ido a la enfermería y estaba bien. La misma mentira que a Madam Pomfrey. La tercera mentira del día. La "otra Rose", como la llamaba en su cabeza, estaba empezando a afectarla seriamente.

—¡Gracias por traerme, tío Neville! —Aprovecho para decirle cuando llegaron. En el colegio debía llamarlo Profesor. Neville sonrió.

—Un placer. Cuídate Rosie.

Y con esto último se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de su Profesor, hacia Las Tres Escobas, abrazándose a si misma y levantándose la bufanda hasta la atura de la nariz para protegerse del frío. Entrar al lugar fue increíblemente vigorizante. La temperatura del bar era ideal y se estaba deshaciendo de su bufanda y su abrigo cuando escucho su nombre desde uno de los rincones de lugar.

—¡Aquí, Rosie!

Nicole Nott agitaba su mano en el aire haciéndole señas para se acercara. A su lado, su primo James le sonreía pícaramente. Rose no entendía que hacían esos dos juntos, pero se dirigió hacia la mesa riendo y se sentó al lado de Nicole.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos juntos?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo lo encuentra tan raro? Después de todo, somos de la misma casa. —Comentó James extrañado.

—Pues nunca los había visto juntos. —Rió Rose. —¿Cómo están?

—Bien. Estamos haciendo planes malignos. —Contesto Nic con una sonrisa pícara. —¿Quieres escucharlos?

—Claro, cuéntame.

Nicole era especial para romper las reglas sin que nadie lo notara, para conquistar chicos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de en que momento habían caído en sus redes y para vestirse y siempre verse como una reina. Rose pensaba que eran tan distintas que por eso se llevaban tan bien. A Nic le gustaba hablar, mientras que Rose era buena escuchando y guardando secretos. Y, mientras que la pelirroja no tenia ni idea de moda o de cómo relacionarse con los hombres que no fueran de su familia sin quedar como una nerd, Nicole Nott era una eminencia en esos temas.

—Mira, hace mucho que quiero contarte… pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y… —Nicole dejo de hablar de repente y miró a Rose con preocupación. —¿Qué te paso en la mejilla Rosie?

—Me caí. —Mintió Rose sin darle importancia, mirando a James para asegurarse de que había escuchado y de que no se lo preguntaría otra vez.

James la había escuchado.

—¿Segura que te caíste nada mas? —Pregunto desconfiado.

—Si, por supuesto. Me corte con un vidrio cuando me caí, es todo. Pero ya fui a la enfermería. —La pelirroja quería zanjar el tema lo antes posible. James era especial para preocuparse de más. —¿Vas a contarme ahora, o no?

—Sí. —Rió ella, el corte de Rose olvidado. —Me gusta tu primo. —Soltó de repente, sus mejillas apenas adquiriendo un suave color rosa. Hasta para sonrojarse Nicole era extremadamente femenina.

La pelirroja miró a Nicole y luego a James, y luego otra vez a cada uno.

—¿Estas saliendo con Jaime?

—¡No, no! —Nicole reía de los nervios.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños Nicole me mira, Rosie.

—¡Oh, no digas eso! —Le recriminó Nic empujándolo apenas.

—Nic, tengo siete primos varones, ¿pretendes que adivine cual es el que te gusta?

Nicole pestaño confundida.

—¿Siete? Juraba que tenias cuatro…

—Esta contando a Lorcan, a Lysander y a Teddy. —Ilumino James.

—Ah… bueno, no es ninguno de ellos.

—Bien. —Dijo Rose, pensativa. —Porque los tres están de novios con mis primas. Ahora… no puede ser Fred, porque no es tu estilo. Y por supuesto que Albus no, así que…—La miro con cara rara, incrédula. —¿Te gusta Louis?

James rió y golpeo la mesa con la mano.

—¿Sabes? Yo llegue a la misma conclusión la primera vez que me dijo que le gustaba alguien de mi familia. Deberías jugártela por Lou, Nic.

—No me gusta Louis. —Dijo Nic, decepcionada. —No me malinterpreten, es extremadamente apuesto, pero… ¿Por qué dijiste que por supuesto que Albus no?

—Bueno, porque es Al…—Rose pestaño y abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, comprendiendo. —¡Te gusta Al! —Sentenció, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y mirando a ambos costados para asegurarse de que nadie la había escuchado. —Te gusta Albus. —Susurro.

—Me encanta. —Rió Nicole estúpidamente.

Nic nunca se reía estúpidamente. Nicole Nott sonreía como una reina cuando hablaba de hombres, le guiñaba el ojo Rose diciéndole que sería pan comido y a los cinco minutos estaba hablando de otra cosa. Nunca, _nunca_, se ponía estúpida por un chico.

—Nicole, esto es mucho más grave de lo que crees. Estas _enamorada_ de Al. —Dijo mirando a James casi con horror, los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creerlo.

—Es lo mismo que dije yo. Esta completamente idiotizada. —Acotó James riendo.

Jaime siempre se reía de todo.

—No te gusta que este estúpida con tu primo. —Dijo Nicole tristemente.

No era una pregunta. Rose se removió incomoda en su asiento.

—No, no, no es así. Definitivamente me gustaría que fueras mi prima. —Rose sonrió con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz, pero no creyó haber ocultado su incomodidad del todo bien.

Albus era su mejor amigo. No se imaginaba como sería su relación con él si se pusiera de novio, y no se lo imaginaba con alguien como Nic. Mucho menos con las reacciones que estaba teniendo últimamente con respecto a ella. Pero, ¿cómo decirle a Nic que ella pensaba que quizás Al sentía algo más que solo amistad por ella? No podía decirle eso.

—¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar Al? —Preguntó, aun luchando por entender.

—Siempre me pareció genial tu primo, Rose. Pero siempre lo vi como un amigo, al ser el mejor amigo de mi primo y de mi hermano…—Suspiró, pensativa, como recordando algo. —Pero el verano pasado cuando vino a pasar quince días a casa, ya sabes, se juntaron los tres en casa y Michelle también estuvo ahí, lo conocí de manera distinta.

Rose recordaba. Todavía estaba algo enojada con Al por haberse ido quince días a la casa de los Nott mientras todos estaban en la Madriguera.

—Y me empezó a gustar y… sinceramente pensé que se me iba a pasar, como me sucede siempre. —Agregó, haciendo con la mano un gesto de impaciencia. —Pero no fue así, y no se… no se que hacer.

—Y me vino a pedir ayuda para conquistar a Severus. —Acotó James usando el segundo nombre de su hermano, cosa que era tan habitual en él como era que Albus lo llamara Sirius. —¿Qué dices, Rosie? ¿Cómo lo ves?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio. No tenia idea de cómo lo veía.

—Yo… Albus esta algo raro últimamente… Realmente no se que decirte Nic, no se si…

Una mano en sus ojos la hizo parar de hablar. Levanto ambas manos y las colocó sobre la que tapaba su vista, intentando adivinar al tacto quien era el o la que lo estaba haciendo.

—Scorpius Malfoy. —Dijo finalmente.

El rubio rió, apartando su mano de los ojos de ella.

—Muy bien Weasley. —La felicitó, divertido.

—¿Cómo adivinaste? —Quiso saber Nic, genuinamente sorprendida.

—Es por la forma en la que respira. —Dijo Rose sin pensar, riendo.

Las reacciones fueron diversas. James frunció el ceño, demostrando claramente que las palabras de Rose no le hacían ninguna gracia. Nicole abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su mandíbula cayó abierta de la impresión. La cara de Chad, detrás de Rose, era un reflejo de la de su melliza. Albus pasaba su mirada de Rose a Scorpius y viceversa de forma suspicaz, sin entender, o entendiendo demasiado bien y sin gustarle. Scorpius, impresionado e incomodo, tomo un color parecido al verde y sus ojos grises buscaron los de Rose, preocupación surcando su mirada.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en cuanto vio la cara de Nic, a quien tenía enfrente, y se puso colorada como su cabello al ver las caras de los demás. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Scorpius, dirigió la cabeza hacia otro lado rápidamente muerta de la vergüenza, deseando que el piso se abriera bajo sus pies y que se la tragara la tierra. Lo único que quería era desaparecer.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Rose? —Pregunto James después de lo que parecieron horas a Rose, aunque no hubiesen sido en realidad mas que unos segundos.

—Bueno… am, yo… yo… quiero decir…—La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. —El respira algo fuerte. —Logro articular finalmente.

No podía entender como había sido tan estúpida. Ahora todo iba a ser un desastre. Sus primos iban a crucificarla y Scorpius no iba a hablarle nunca, nunca más. Había tirado todo al diablo por una frase estúpida. Fue en ese momento que miró a Nic con desesperación, rogando que ella pudiera sacarla del desastre. La Gryffindor tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego empezó a reírse.

Aunque algo forzada, su risa la saco del aprieto. Los demás la miraron extrañados.

—Rose tiene razón, Scorpius respira bien fuerte.

—Yo nunca lo había notado. —Acotó Albus, desconfiado.

—Bueno, tú nunca dormiste con él. —Respondió Nic.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron desmesuradamente. Scorpius miró a Nicole como si quisiera filetearla y comérsela cruda, mientras los hermanos Potter lo miraban a él de la misma manera.

—¡Como yo! —Agrego Nic casi gritando, y riéndose luego, cada vez de forma más forzada. —¡Yo dormí con Scorpius cientos de veces! ¡Y Rose es tan inteligente que se da cuenta solo con prestar atención! Rose presta mucha más atención que tú, Potter, deberías imitarla mas seguido.

_Genial,_ pensó Nic, _excelente manera de ganarte a Albus: bajándole la autoestima. Voy a matar a Rose._

James se levantó de su silla de repente.

—Voy a hacer algunas compras de Navidad, nos vemos después. —Dijo, acariciando el cabello de Rose al pasar por su lado y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a Scorpius antes de irse.

—Yo… yo también. —Albus salió disparado detrás de su hermano.

Scorpius cayo rendido en la silla en frente de Rose y se tomo la cabeza con las manos, la mirada fija en la mesa.

—Necesito un whiskey de fuego.

—Nunca nos venderán uno. —Comento Chad

—Consígueme un whiskey, Nicole. —Pidió, aun con la cabeza gacha.

Nic se levanto rápidamente sin decir una palabra y se dirigió hacia la barra, agarrando a su mellizo del brazo cuando paso a su lado y llevándoselo con ella. Chad miró hacia atrás con una expresión extraña antes de desaparecer entre la gente con su hermana.

—Lo siento mucho. —Susurro Rose cuando estuvieron solos, sin despegar la vista de su falda. —No pensé… fui una estúpida…

—Esta bien Rose. —Contesto él, tomándola por la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara.

Rose lo miro. El rubio sonreía débilmente.

—No pasa nada, es solo una tontería

—Todos harán preguntas ahora.

—Que las hagan. No interesa.

—¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir decir una cosa así?

—Porque fue lo que sentiste. —Contesto Scorpius riendo, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, pero Rose parecía realmente muy afectada y no le iba a dejar ver lo mucho que la situación lo había incomodado. —Y no pudo haberme gustado más, si no hubiese sido por el público que teníamos. No te preocupes. Hablare con Albus y le explicare la situación.

—¿Qué vas a decirle? —Quiso saber ella. La pregunta sonó más ruda de lo que la pretendía. —No somos nada. Es mejor que no le digas ni una palabra: yo voy a hablar con él. Le hare entender que fue un error mío.

—Rose…

—Discúlpame Scorpius. —Dijo ella, soltándose del agarre de él de forma brusca. —Te puse en una situación incomoda y lo lamento. No volverá a suceder y voy a arreglar esto de la mejor manera posible sin involucrarte.

Scorpius no entendía porque ella estaba reaccionando así.

—No necesito que arregles nada Rose, todo esta…

—Necesito hacer algunas compras, con permiso. —Lo interrumpió ella levantándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Pero, ¡Rose! —Grito él, intentando seguirla.

Su cuerpo le jugo una mala pasada y sus costillas rotas, que aun le dolían, le indicaron que no intentara correr. Se sentó de vuelta y maldijo a Hugo Weasley por no poder seguir a Rose. La conversación le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca y el haber visto lagrimas en los ojos de ella antes de que se fuera lo hacia sentir vacio en su interior.

Un vaso fue apoyado con más fuerza de la necesaria en frente de él y levanto la vista para ver a Chad.

—Nicole consiguió tu whiskey del camarero y dos más para nosotros.

—No quiero saber como lo hizo. —Contesto el rubio con la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Pero yo si quiero saber que fue lo que paso recién. —Dijo su prima sentándose enfrente de él.

Scorpius miró a sus primos, primero a Chad que lo observaba esperando pacientemente con el vaso en la mano, luego a Nicole, los ojos caramelo fijos en él, desafiantes. Supo en ese instante que iba a tener que contarles todo.

* * *

—¿Tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que paso allá adentro?

Albus negó con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna explicación para dar a su hermano. Más bien, cada vez tenía más preguntas.

La última vez que había pensando en la posibilidad de que Rose y Scorpius tuvieran algo había estado furioso. Quería matar a su amigo y tomar a su prima para él, desesperado por que nadie más la tuviera: nunca en su vida se había sentido más avergonzado por un sentimiento de lo que se sentía ahora por ello.

¿Cómo podía haber pensando eso? Si, Rose era hermosa y era adorable y era su mejor amiga, pero era su prima y jamás en la vida había sentido nada mas que un profundo amor de hermano hacia ella. Nunca la había pensado como otra cosa. Y sin embargo, era muy consiente de las reacciones que había tenido los meses anteriores con respecto a Rosie, y a Scorpius por acercársele.

En cambio ahora… en el bar, la situación no le había molestado tanto. Por supuesto que si Scropius tuviese algo con su prima le molestaba sobremanera que no le hubiera dicho nada. Pero si su amigo se había dado cuenta de las reacciones que él estaba teniendo, y no le cabía duda de que había sido así, ¿podía culparlo por no haber sido sincero con él?

_Me estoy volviendo loco_, pensó. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos e hizo presión, en un intento de frenar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, que iba en aumento.

Era cierto que el pensaba que Scorpius no era el tipo de Rose, así como también pensaba que su amigo nunca se fijaría en una chica como su prima. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, creía que no estaría nada mal que Rose y Scorpius estuvieran juntos. Por supuesto que era él único en su familia que diría eso, estaba seguro, pero eran sus dos mejores amigos. Sería genial que estuviesen juntos.

El solo hecho de pensar que una semana atrás había estado obsesionado con Rose hacía que su dolor de cabeza aumentara y que entendiera cada vez menos lo que le estaba pasando.

—¿Crees que lo que hizo Hugo en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin fue por esto? —Pregunto James, pensativo.

Albus se mordió el labio con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea de nada.

—Creo que prefiero pensar que es cierto que Malfoy respira fuerte. —Comento James después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Seguro? —Rió Albus. —¿Qué harías si realmente ellos tuviesen algo? ¿Si Rose hubiese dormido con Scorpius?

James frunció el ceño.

—No creo que eso haya sucedido. Después de todo, es Rosie de quien estamos hablando. Y Nic solo quiso sacarla del apuro y se piso sola en el camino.

—Si, eso lo se.

—Hablando del tema, ¿Qué te parece Nicole? —Pregunto James.

Estaba desesperado por cambiar de tema. El solo hecho de pensar que Scorpius había siquiera tocado a Rose le revolvía las tripas y hacía que quisiera matar al rubio y tirarlo en una fosa. Nadie tocaba a Rose: menos que menos un Malfoy, aunque fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano.

—¿Nicole? —Contesto Albus, tomado por sorpresa. —¿Qué que me parece? ¿A que te refieres?

—Si te parece bonita.

Albus rió con ganas.

—¿Nicole Nott? Bonita es una falta de respeto al lado de lo que es.

—¿Si? —James estaba seguro de que Albus iba a decirle "si" y nada más. La respuesta lo sorprendía.

—¡Por supuesto que si! No creo que encuentres a ningún hombre que te diga que Nicole no es una de las chicas mas sexys y guapas del colegio.

—Podrías decir lo mismo de Rose…

—¡No! Nunca. Rose es bonita, inocente y delicada. La miran por su ingenuidad, por la forma en la que se le colorean las mejillas cuando le dices un piropo. Louis lo hace todo el tiempo, solo para molestarla. Y ella no es consiente de nada de eso. —Dijo Al repitiendo lo que había dicho Chad en el carruaje, que le parecía que describía perfectamente a su prima. —Nicole… Nicole es como Dominique o Evan. No hay nada ingenuo en como te miran, como se visten o como mueven el pelo. Dom y Evan son mis primas y soy inmune a lo que hagan… casi siempre. Pero Nic…—Suspiro fuertemente haciendo ruido. —Cuando estuve en su casa en el verano se la paso en bikini dando vueltas alrededor nuestro y subiéndose a mi espalda en la pileta. No te das una _idea_ de lo difícil que fueron esos quince días.

—¿Seguro que no te pasa nada con Nic, Severus?

—Bueno muchas veces tengo ganas de arrinconarla y hacerle muchas cosas… pero no se si llamaras a eso que "me pase algo". —Se rió con ganas, Rose y Scorpius olvidados por un momento. —No la conozco lo suficiente, y lo que si conozco de ella es completamente superficial.

Eso era precisamente lo que él le había dicho a Nicole: que iba a tener que empezar a hablar con su hermano de otra cosa que no fuera Quidditch, "me gusta tu remera" o de "la chica que le gusta a mi hermano". No había forma de que Albus realmente se fijara en ella si lo único que sabía acerca de su personalidad era que le fascinaba la ropa, le gustaban ocho chicos a la vez, iba a Gryffindor y era amiga de Rose, prima de Scorpius y melliza de Chad. Simplemente no era la forma de ser de Albus estar con una chica solamente porque le atraía físicamente… lo contrario a él mismo.

—Además. —Agregó Albus. —Es la hermana melliza de Chad.

—¿Y entonces? —Pregunto James riendo. —Dom es la hermana de Louis, y sin embargo Lysander nunca tuvo ningún problema. Y estamos hablando de Louis. —Recalco, sabiendo lo cuida que era su primo con sus hermanas, aunque fuesen ambas mayores que él. —Simplemente tendrías que hablar con él y problema solucionado.

—¿Estas tratando de juntarme con Nic, Sirius? —Pregunto Al, desconfiado. Su hermano se rió.

—Simplemente creo que harían una linda pareja.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que puedo intentar conocerla un poco más…

—Mira, allá están los demás. —Dijo James de repente señalando un grupo de gente a la entrada de la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley que había en Hogsmade.

Teddy Lupin estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del local, riendo. Lo rodeaban Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan, Louis, Lily y Hugo, riendo con él. Las pocas oportunidades que tenían de ver a sus primos más grandes eran en Hogsmade durante las salidas.

James y Al se acercaron casi corriendo.

—¡Miren quien esta ahí! —Grito Ted cuando los vio.

Para los Potter, Teddy en realidad era como su hermano mayor. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Ted había ido a vivir con su abuela Andromeda, pero a sus cuatro años ella había muerto. Harry Potter lo había llevado a vivir con él entonces y Ted se había convertido en su primer hijo, además de su ahijado, por lo que Teddy era en realidad el hijo adoptivo de Harry y Ginny Potter. Y James, Albus y Lily lo veían como su hermano mayor.

—¡Sirius y Severus! Ya pensaba que no iban a venir a saludarme. —Siguió diciendo el hijo de Remus Lupin, no sin algo de reproche en su voz.

—No te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente Lupin. —Contesto James abrazándolo y palmeándole la espalda. —¿Cómo va el negoció?

—Demasiado bien. ¡Amor! —Gritó hacia adentro del negocio. — ¡Mira quienes están aquí!

Segundos después la cabeza de Roxanne Weasley asomó detrás de la puerta del local. Con la piel morena y el cabello color chocolate, lo único Weasley que tenía eran los enormes ojos azules que resaltaban en contraste con su piel y su cabello. Eso y la enorme sonrisa pícara de su padre George.

—¡Hola chicos! —Los saludo con su voz cantarina. —¿Por qué no entran? ¡Deben estar congelándose ahí afuera!

Todos asintieron y entraron. Adentro estaba lleno de chicos de Hogwarts. Fred iba de acá para allá atendiendo a todos sus compañeros y contándoles todo lo nuevo que tenían: su padre se comunicaba por carta con él contándole todo, así como él comunicaba a George Weasley sus nuevas ideas para el local. Fred y sus dos sobrinos James y Hugo eran los que siempre tenían las mejores ideas para cosas nuevas y George siempre los escuchaba. Fred se unía a Roxanne y a Ted ayudándolos a trabajar los fines de semana en los que venían los alumnos de Hogwarts. Durante la semana el local estaba cerrado y solo permanecía abierta la sucursal del Callejon Diagon, ya que ambos Ted y Roxanne estudiaban de lunes a viernes y no podían ocuparse de la de Hogsmade. Pero con los fines de semana era más que suficiente y, los fines de semana que venían los alumnos de Hogwarts no daban abasto si Fred no los ayudaba.

—¡Tengo que seguir atendiendo! Nos veremos en navidad —Comento Roxanne guiñándoles un ojo y retomando su trabajo. —¡Ted, tu también! —La escucharon gritar autoritariamente cuando ya se empezaba a alejar. Su novio rió.

—¡Ya voy! —Contesto, y agrego luego mirando a sus primos antes de irse. —Siempre me esta dando ordenes… para todo. —Se acerco a James y a Albus y les susurro por lo bajo. —No hay nada que me guste más.

James lo empujo, riendo, y Ted desapareció entre la gente.

—¿Y Dom? —Les pegunto James después de unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

—Fue a buscar a Rose. —Contesto Lysander. —¿Ustedes la vieron?

Albus y James se miraron.

—La última vez que la vimos estaba en Las Tres Escobas

—¿Con quien? —Quiso saber Lucy, curiosa.

—Nicole. —Respondió James rapidamente. No tenía ninguna intensión de sacar a la luz el tema de Malfoy otra vez y estaba seguro de que Albus coincidía con él.

—Me haría bien una cerveza de manteca. —Comentó Lily. —Estoy congelada.

—Vamos. —Dijo Hugo. —Luego podemos terminar de comprar los regalos.

—De acuerdo. — Respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora. —¿Ustedes vienen?

Todos dijeron que sí, menos Albus y James. Venían de ahí, explicaron. Se quedarían un rato a ayudar en Sortilegios. El resto de los primos se despidió de Ted y Roxanne y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espero que no la encuentren con Malfoy. —Comento James, pensando sobre todo en Hugo, mientras miraba a sus primos salir del local.

Albus asintió con la cabeza. Había estado a punto de decir lo mismo.

* * *

Rose esperaba que Scorpius no la siguiera. No lo hizo. En unos segundos estaba sola, esquivando a la gente y pensando a donde podía ir. Todos los lugares en los pensaba eran lugares en donde sus primos podían estar. Con los ojos bien abiertos paso por Honeyducks, por una tienda de ropa, por el negocio de Quidditch y por la librería, comprando los regalos de su familia que ya tenía en mente desde antes de venir. Evito Sortilegios por las dudas y, después de tener todo, se dirigió derecho a La Casa de los Gritos. Seguro que nadie iba a molestarla ahí.

—¡Aquí estabas Rose!

La pelirroja salto medio metro del susto y se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Dominique.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Lo siento…— Se disculpo Dominique, sentándose al lado de Rose en una roca. —Te vengo buscando hace días Rose.

Rose lo sabía perfectamente.

—Me has estado evitando.

—Estaba ocupada…

—No mientas Rose. Hay algo más, algo que no me estas diciendo. —Dominique se mordió el labio, preocupada. —¿Fue tan grave lo que viste ese día en el séptimo piso? —Pregunto con suavidad.

—No voy a contarte Nique.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi hermano no hubiera querido que lo hiciera. —Contesto Rose mirándola a los ojos.

—Pero ellos… ellos están bien, ¿verdad?

—Si, están bien. —Respondió Rose sin dudarlo. —Simplemente tienen un secreto y no voy a traicionar a mi hermano, lo siento Nique.

—Está bien.

_Rose esta cada día más rara._

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Dominique tentativamente. —Y eso no tiene que ver con Hugo, así que puedes decírmelo. Se que necesitas hablar.

Dominique tenía razón, ella necesitaba hablar. Pero, ¿qué contarle, de todo lo que le estaba pasando?

—Es… complicado. Y largo…

—Tenemos toda la tarde… ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? —Dijo de repente, asustada.

Rose levanto los ojos al cielo.

—Me caí y uno de mis perfumes cayó conmigo y me corte.

Dominique la miró con desconfianza, pero decidió dejar ese tema para después.

—Entonces, ¿vas a contarme?

—Tienes que jurar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabrá una palabra de lo que yo te diga hoy aquí. —Dijo Rose, decidida de repente. Tenía que hablar con alguien.

—¡Por supuesto que nada saldrá de mi! ¿Desde cuando me tienes tanta desconfianza? —Contesto Dominique, molesta.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que prometerlo.

—¡Lo prometo! Me estas preocupando.

Rose tomo aire y le conto todo a Nique. Desde el primer sueño que había tenido y, al contrario de cómo se lo había contado a Firenze, no dejo afuera ningún detalle. Roja de vergüenza, conto a su prima todo lo que había soñado y lo que le había pasado desde el sueño de la pelea. Termino contándole lo que acababa de pasarle en Las Tres Escobas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando llego a la parte de cómo había corrido de Scorpius.

A Dominique le estaba costando bastante comprender que a su prima la lastimaban los sueños que tenía. Aun así hizo un esfuerzo por entender y por no asustarse.

—Entonces no te caíste. —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando su prima termino de hablar. —Fue el hierro de la puerta de un sueño el que te hizo ese corte en la mejilla. —Negó con la cabeza con ganas. —Vivimos en el mundo mágico y puedo aceptar un millón de cosas pero… una chica que es igual a ti te lastima desde tus sueños y se acuesta con dos hombres a la vez, que muy probablemente sean Scorpius y Albus, y los dos están enamorados de ti y la otra Rose hizo un trato con Albus y lo quiere romper y…—Suspiró. —No entiendo nada.

Rose rió con ganas.

—No eres la única.

—¿Has hablado con alguien?

—Esta mañana antes de venir hable con Firenze… creo que quizás el pueda ayudarme.

—Tiene sentido. Me imagino que no le contaste lo del trío, ¿o si?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me siento sucia cada vez que pienso en eso.

Nique había estado esperando una reacción así por parte de su prima.

—Debe ser genial. —Dijo riendo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Un trío? —Pregunto Rose azorada.

—¡Si! Dos hombres encargándose de ti, debe ser la gloria.

Para ese punto de la conversación, Rose ya estaba toda colorada.

—Primero déjame experimentar con uno.

Se miraron, riendo juntas. Rose decidió que haberle contado a Dominique había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en varios meses.

—Así que, Scorpius, ¿eh?

—Si…—Rose había estado esperando el momento en el que su prima le diría algo referido al rubio. —Igualmente no hay nada entre nosotros.

—¡Fue tu primer beso! ¡Con Malfoy! Evan va a odiarte.

—Por supuesto que no. —Contesto Rose avergonzada.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato. Dominique quería saber todos los detalles acerca del beso y Rose descubrió que le gustaba contarle. Su prima no podía creer que había roto tantas reglas para ir a la enfermería ni que se había quedado dormido con él.

—¡Quien lo hubiese dicho, Rose! Procura que Hugo no se entere, o matara a Malfoy esta vez.

Finalmente se hizo tarde y llego la hora en al que tenían que volver al castillo. Rose estaba de mucho mejor humor del que había estado en la mañana y se decidió a hablar con Scorpius en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

Días después, Rose casi había olvidado el incidente en Las Tres Escobas… casi. Albus y James estaban ahí para recordárselo, como lo estaban Nic, Chad Nott y el mismo Scorpius. Pero lo que no la dejaba tranquila era que aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el rubio.

Albus y Chad rodeaban siempre al Slytherin y lo que menos quería ella era llamar su atención pidiéndole a Scorpius hablar a solas. El rubio no se había acercado a ella en ningún momento tampoco, pero Rose no lo culpaba. Después de la reacción que había tenido ella, el tenía todo el derecho del mundo de pensar que ella no quería saber nada de él. Los horarios que compartía con Nicole eran bien pocos como para hablar y además Navidad se acercaba cada vez más rápido y el colegio enloquecía.

Como para agravar las cosas, le había llegado una carta de sus padres diciendo que no iban a estar en casa para Navidad. Su padre tenía un trabajo del ministerio y Hermione, por supuesto, lo acompañaba. La misma carta recibieron los Potter, pero de parte de Ginny Weasley. No decían que era lo tan urgente como para dejar de lado un de los pocos momentos del año en los que podían ver a sus hijos, pero Rose estaba segura de que era importante si tenía que movilizar al escuadrón más fuerte de Aurors del Ministerio.

—Realmente se me hace muy difícil entender. —Decía James a sus primos. —Si fuera algo realmente grabe, pongo las manos en el fuego a que estaría en la primera plana de El Profeta. Pero nadie sabe nada. Todos están convencidos de que es un entrenamiento de rutina. No me van a engañar tan fácilmente. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Rose estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, como lo estaba también Albus. Sus abuelos los esperaban en La Madriguera si decidían ir, pero los Potter nunca se habían quedado una Navidad en el castillo, por lo que decidieron hacerlo. Hugo decidió casi al instante que se quedaría con ellos, y Rose sabía que había otras razones más que solamente estar en un castillo desierto con sus primos. O quizás esa era precisamente la razón… Finalmente Rose decidió quedarse también, sabiendo que el tiempo con sus primos le haría bien y, quizás, estar cerca de Albus y solos le haría entender mejor la situación por la que estaba pasando.

En cuanto Nicole escucho que Albus se quedaba para las vacaciones de Navidad escribió a sus padres comunicándoles que ella haría lo mismo.

—No se lo tomaron nada bien. —Le conto a Rose con media sonrisa. —Pero lo entienden. Igualmente me dijeron que sería solo por esta vez. —Agregó, riendo.

—¿Y tu hermano? —Quiso saber Rose.

—Se queda para cuidarme, por supuesto. Nunca jamás va a confesarlo, pero es una de las personas mas cuidas del planeta. Y la Navidad no le divertiría tanto sin mi… como a mi no me divertiría sin el. —Miró a Rose amenazadoramente y agregó. —Jamás, jamás te atrevas a decirle que dije eso.

—¡Pero el te lo dijo!

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió Nicole sonriendo dulcemente. —Simplemente lo se, así como él también lo sabe.

Solo eso basto para que Scorpius decidiera quedarse también, y atrás suyo Michelle. La cabeza de Rose daba vueltas. No sabía como iba a sobrevivir las vacaciones, y lo que había empezado como un plan divertido se convertía ahora en un completo desastre.

Durante esos días, los sueños que tuvo nunca fueron imágenes concretas y nunca los recordó al levantarse, lo que consideró una bendición. La semana había estado lejos de ser perfecta, pero no soñar con camas de dosel, tríos, dagas y otras personas con su aspecto físico y su voz era decididamente una mejora de lo anterior.

Si lo pensaba bien, no tenia ni idea de cómo había terminado en el lago aquel día de invierno. Gorro, bufanda, guantes y abrigo de corderoy la aislaban del frio lo mejor que podían mientras miraba el lago congelado sentada en una roca húmeda. A su alrededor la nieve se acumulaba, blanca y pura, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en otro mundo.

El mensaje le había llegado por parte de Nic. Scorpius le había contado todo. Él no tenía la culpa, ella podía ser bastante autoritaria cuando quería y Scorp estaba en un momento de fragilidad, así que definitivamente ella era la culpable de saber la verdad. Le dijo que su primo quería hablar con ella pero que ambos siempre estaban rodeados de gente y no encontraba el momento oportuno.

Al principio Rose se negó. Quería hablar con Scorpius, pero a la vez no sabía que demonios iba a decirle cuando lo tuviera en frente y el mero hecho de pasar vergüenza otra vez delante del rubio la acobardaba de manera brutal, su lado Gryffindor empequeñeciendo monumentalmente. Pero fueron pasando los días y el peso de no hablar con él se le hizo enorme. Finalmente, una semana después de la salida a Hogsmade, Rose le pidió a Nicole que le dijera a su primo que la encontrara a orillas del lago el Lunes a la mañana, en las horas que ambos tenían libres y en las que la mayoría de los estudiantes de sexto aprovechaba para dormir. Y Nicole hizo lo que su amiga le había pedido.

Cuando esa mañana de invierno las manos enguantadas le cubrieron los ojos, Rose no pudo más que sonreír de alegría.

—Di que sabes quien soy por como respiro. —Rogo él, en un suspiro en su oído.

—Lo se. —Contesto ella, recordando de repente lo idiotizada que estaba con él.

Scorpius Malfoy retiró sus manos y se sentó a su lado, siempre mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estas? —Pregunto, suavemente.

—Avergonzada.

—No tienes porque.

—¿Seguro?

—Totalmente.

Rose miro esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban. Hacía solo dos meses que se había empezado a hablar enserio con el rubio. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a este estado en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi, Scorpius? —Pregunto ella bruscamente, sin pensar. Últimamente todo era sin pensar.

Scorpius Malfoy rió, mirándola a los ojos.

—Me causas cosas que no comprendo, Weasley. —Confesó con soltura. —Me muero de ganas de besarte de nuevo desde que te bese por primera vez. Quiero conocerte, sorprenderte, hacerte reír y poder abrazarte en frente de cualquiera. Y quiero hacerte mía, como nunca lo quise con ninguna otra mujer. —Hizo una pausa en ese instante para ver subir el color en las mejillas de Rose, como sabía que pasaría. —Y debes saber que nunca antes me habían pasado todas esas cosas juntas. Nunca había sentido todo eso por una misma mujer. Y cuando digo nunca, es _nunca_. Y la realidad es que estoy un poco perdido.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, colorada hasta la raíz del cabello de vergüenza, pero también impresionada y halagada por las palabras de Scorpius.

—Yo…

—No tienes que decirme lo que sientes por mi Rose. —Interrumpió él, sabiéndola incomoda. —Lo que quiero que me digas es si tienes tantas ganas de que te bese como las tengo yo de hacerlo.

Con una pequeñas sonrisa, Rose asintió. Y segundos después los labios del rubio estaban encima de los suyos, suaves primero, demandantes después, haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo subiera y queriendo que el momento no terminara jamás. La respiración cálida del rubio en su rostro, mientras repartía besos por su boca, sus ojos y la punta de su nariz, sus pómulos y el hueco que quedaba entre la bufanda y su cuello la hacía sentirse en la gloria. Estaban solos, solos en ese enorme colchón de espuma blanco que se extendía infinitamente y Rose estaba segura de que nada ni nadie podía romper la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

Separándose de ella por unos segundos y uniendo sus frentes, Scorpius la contempló. Rose se sintió estremecer bajo su mirada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Rose había estado esperando la pregunta… o esperado que Scorpius no la hiciera, no estaba segura.

—No lo se

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sabes que si.

—Se tan poco de ti Rose…—Contesto el apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. —Conozcámonos. — Dijo, de repente. —No le digamos a nadie lo que tenemos. Mis primos lo saben, y apuesto a que alguno de los tuyos también…

—Nique. —Dijo Rose mordiéndose el labio.

—Debí haberlo imaginado. —Rió él. —Pero no le digamos a nadie más. Que piensen que nos estamos llevando mejor si nos ven juntos, pero tratemos de hacerlo en secreto. Además, tenemos todas las vacaciones de Navidad. —Terminó, guiñándole un ojo.

Rose se acurrucó contra él y Scorpius la abrazo.

—¿Qué hay de Al?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

—Dime Rose. —La voz del rubio temblaba levemente. —¿Albus alguna vez ha sentido algo más por ti que no fuera solo amistad?

¡Entonces él se había dado cuenta!

—Yo… dudo mucho que Albus… se fije en mí de otra forma que no sea como su prima. —Logro articular, sabiendo desde el principio que su respuesta no era para nada convincente.

—Entonces, no crees que le moleste nada de esto, ¿o si? —Scorpius sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo. —Quiero decir… debería hablar con el, ¿cierto?

—Realmente no se Scorpius. —Se sinceró ella. —Por esta única vez, no puedo anticipar como va a reaccionar él. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

—En eso podemos coincidir.

Una hora después habían entrado al castillo y se habían separado para ir cada uno a su Sala Común. Scorpius le robó un beso rápido en la entrada del Hall y se escapo riendo cuando Rose pego un gritito y lo empujó, rogando que nadie los hubiera visto. Rose no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y estaba muerta de miedo… pero no podía negar que en realidad estaba completamente excitada ante el prospecto de pasar más tiempo con Scorpius Malfoy, de conocerlo y de volver a besarlo. Y lo lamentaba por su padre, pero no se sentía para nada culpable de estar completamente idiotizada con el hijo de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
